The Shinobi Teachers
by Kyuubi No Tenshi
Summary: During 'Order of Phoenix'. Dumbledore hired 3 shinobi of Konoha to be the new teachers of Physical Edication at Hogwarts. Although their true mission is to protect Harry. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1: Meet the new teachers

**Dis****claimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Only my OC.**

* * *

><p>Times were dark. Voldemort has risen from the dead. He is now hiding, but probably planning something. Something devious and evil. But most of the wizards, including the Ministry, do not believe in his return. How can one boy make them all believe? Harry had no idea. Right now, he is sitting in his room. Miserable. Dementors attacked him and his pig-for-cousin Dudley and he got a Howler telling he is expelled from Hogwarts, just because he used a spell to save himself and Dudley. He really felt like hitting someone right now. Maybe Uncle Vernon? Of course, once they get back, since they left to have dinner in a fancy restaurant in downtown.<p>

Suddenly, some foot steps sounded from the hallway. It can't be the Dursleys, they left only 30 minutes ago. Someone tried to open the door. Harry grabbed his wand and stood ready for a battle. The door opened to reveal Moody, Lupin and some other people Harry hasn't seen.

"Professor Moody? Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Harry." Lupin greeted.

"Potter." Moody said.

"What are you doing here? Who are they?" Harry asked.

"These are Nymphadora Tonks." Lupin said.

"Don't you say that name! Merlin knows how many times I said that." Tonks said.

"But likes to be called Tonks." Lupin said.

"You would too, if your crazy mother called you Nymphadora." Tonks mumbled.

"And this is Kingsly Shackelbolt." Lupin introduced the man.

"As for what we're doing here, we are getting you out of this hole." Moody said.

"Why? I got expelled." Harry said.

"Not yet. You have a trial." Lupin said. They packed all his stuff and went out. Harry took Firebolt and they flew away from Private Drive 4. They stopped at some buildings. Moody gave him a piece of paper with 'Headquarters of Order of the Phoenix is located in Number 12 Grimwald Place'. Harry looked at Moody.

"Memorize it and say it in your head." Moody said. Harry did and a building appeared with the number 12 on it. They all walked in to see that the house is very old and messy. There were some curtains on the wall and an umbrella right next to it. Tonks tripped on the umbrella and opened the curtain. Behind the curtains was a painting of an old lady in black.

"Filthy mud-bloods! Disgrace the honor of my fathers' house!" It began to yell.

"So sorry. I didn't mean it." Tonks said and tried to close the curtains along with Lupin, but it didn't want to. Until some sort of dagger flew right to the side of the painting.

"Now listen up. If you don't behave and close the curtains, I will tear you apart, like some rag doll and burn you. Understood?" A female voice asked. Harry looked at the source of the voice. The owner of the voice is a girl in strange armor, swords on her back, a brown striped cat mask hanging on her belt, midnight black hair, slight tan skin and jade green eyes, almost like his own, but deeper. She didn't look any older then 16. The woman in the portrait looked at her with anger, but then nodded and Lupin closed the curtain.

"What a _teme _picture." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am Jeido Hikari, one of the new Physical Education teachers in Hogwarts." The girl, Jeido, introduced herself.

"One of?" Harry asked.

"_Hai_. There are two other: Safaia Uzumaki and Yoru Uchiha." Jeido said and left the room.

"She is like that when you first meet her, but she is actually nice. The second teacher, Safaia, is quite a talker and very enthusiastic, but the third, Yoru, is quite an emo, if you ask me." Lupin said.

"Harry!" Came Hermione's voice. She gave him a quick hug and let go. Ron was right behind her.

"How are you?" Harry asked them.

"Fine, but would have been better, if we didn't have a broody teacher in the house." Ron said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Professor Uchiha. He barely talks and when he does only one syllable. Looks like the girls understand him even without words." Hermione said.

"Maybe he can't talk." Ron said.

"Then I wouldn't be able to talk right now." Yoru said from behind. Ron turned to face the new teacher. Harry took the time to take a look. Yoru had pitch black, duck butt style hair, emerald eyes and slight pale skin. He was wearing similar armour to Jeido, but had a black raven mask on his belt.

"He has a point. That syllable thing is genetic, since his Tou-san talked the same way." Came a cheery voice. Harry guessed it was Safaia. She had shoulder length, spiky, sun blond hair, with some blue and red strands, pale skin, azure eyes and some faint lines on her cheeks. Harry guessed that those are scars.

"Hello. I am Safaia. You must be Harry-kun." Safaia said.

"I'm not a Kun." Harry said.

"She calls that every boy in the house." Hermione said.

"That is right, Hermione-chan." Safaia said with a foxy smile.

"And she uses that to all the girls in the house." Ron said.

"Right, Ron-kun." Safaia said. They both left to the same room Jeido went.

"How are they? As people?" Harry asked.

"I think they're alright. They're from Japan, so they do some things that are normal for them once in a while." Hermione said.

"But Uchiha sure gives a feeling that he might be a Death Eater." Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Everyone dinner time!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

Dinner went quietly, much to Harry's surprise. He expected fun and chatter, not gloomy silence. So he decided to inspect the new teachers closer. So far they didn't do anything out of the ordinary. Safaia was looking around the room and stopping her gaze at some things like some old pictures and then again wandering around; Jeido was eating only a small portion of food and only the salad; Yoru was just nibbling his food and barely eating.

"Why don't you dears take some meat?" Mrs, Weasley asked.

"No thank you Weasley-san. We don't wish some meat, because it is fattening and we shouldn't gain weight, if we plan to stay in shape." Jeido said and returned to her salad.

"But your only skin and bones." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Still, no." Jeido said. Then the door opened and Sirius came in.

"Hello, everyone. Sorry, if I'm late." Sirius said.

"Sirius." Harry said.

"Hello, pup." Sirius said and sat next to Harry.

"I see, you met the new teachers." Sirius said.

"Yes, they're….quite interesting." Harry said. But the new teachers heard the sudden stutter in his voice. Yoru looked at him and raised and eyebrow at Harry.

"How old are you guys anyway?" Ron asked.

"All three of us are 16." Safaia answered. The wizards nearly chocked.

"Is something wrong?" Safaia asked and cocked her head a bit.

"You're not even adults! And yet you are teachers." Fred said.

"Yes. Back in our home, we are already adults and we can teach kids." Yoru said.

"Don't you have school to finish?" Hermione asked.

"We finished the academy at the age of 11. We start at the age of 6, Hermione-chan." Safaia said with a smile.

"But you're still younger then us." George said and showed at himself and Fred.

"Maybe, but we have seen and done things far beyond you imagination." Jeido said.

"Jeido-chan, don't be so rude." Safaia said.

"Shut it, Safaia." Jeido said.

"Yare, yare don't be mean." Safaia said with a childlike smile.

"Tou-san was right. You do act like your Tou-san when he was a kid." Yoru said.

"And you act like your Tou-san. You're just missing a snobby attitude." Safaia said. Yoru twitched his eyebrow.

"You better stay quite or he might attack you." Jeido said.

"He wouldn't, would you?" Safaia asked.

"Shut it." Yoru said.

After that, everything went quite. Once dinner ended, Dumbledore appeared and said that he must tell Harry what happened during the time.

"The rest off to bed." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But mom! We are of age!" Fred said.

"I want to know what you will talk about!" Ginny said.

"No fair!" Ron said.

"Alright! Alright! But right after this, off to bed!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Ne, ne. Why so rough? They're just kids." Safaia asked.

"They should be sleeping, not listening to things not meant for them." Mrs. Weasley said.

Dumbledore told Harry, with Moody's help, about Voldemorts latest activities and how did his actual plan fail.

"So he wanted me dead." Harry concluded.

"Exactly. You running away and staying alive ruined his plan, by telling people. But like he predicted, many don't believe you." Moody said.

"Why don't people believe Potter-san? If something like this happened back in our village, everyone would be on full alert." Jeido asked.

"The Ministry thinks that Harry wants attention, so he tells a lie." Lupin said.

"That doesn't make sense." Yoru said.

"Maybe, but that is how things go here." Mr. Weasley said. Yoru just said 'hn' and looked away.

"Now, off to bed!" Mrs. Weasley said and they all went, since the meeting is over. Hermione is sharing a room with Ginny, Ron with Harry.

-Hermione and Ginny-

"What do you think about all of this?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know what to think." Hermione said.

"And about the new teachers?" Ginny asked, suddenly getting a dreamy look in her eyes, "Especially, Professor Uchiha."

"Well, he is kind of cute." Hermione said and gave a little blush. Then they heard giggles from the door. It opened to show Safaia.

"Man, if he hears that, he won't believe it. The Uchiha clan fan-girl curse won't leave him no matter what." Safaia said and laughed some more, before leaving.

-Ron and Harry-

Those two just finished using the bathroom, to clean their teeth, and now are going back to their room. Since they're a bit sleepy, Ron didn't open his room's door, but the new teacher door.

"HEY!" Safaia and Jeido yelled and covered themselves with blankets. Yoru was standing in his underwear and looking at the two Gryffindor boys. Judging by the woman clothes on the ground, both female teachers are naked.

"Potter-san. Weasley-san. If you don't close that door, I will take away all of the points you have back at Hogwarts." Jeido said in an angry voice. Ron blushed and closed the door.

"Harry." Ron said.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Did I just open the door, while the new teachers were naked?" Ron asked.

"Yes, you did." Harry said.

"Should I forget it?" Rona asked.

"Yes." Harry said and went to his room.

-Safaia, Jeido and Yoru-

"So?" Jeido asedk.

"They went back to their room." Safaia said, as she deactivated her Byakugan, "Nothing to worry about."

"They, specifically Weasley-san, saw you and Jeido naked. And you think there is nothing to worry about?" Yoru asked.

"Why Yoru-kun, I didn't know you care." Safaia said.

"Hn." Yoru said and went to bed. Once the girls dressed in their PJ's they went to bed also.

* * *

><p><strong>This is something that came into my mind. Hope you like it.<strong>

**Safaia has the only blue Byakugan there is, since she has blue eyes, while all the other Byakugan users have white eyes.**

**Please, read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trial

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J. K. Rowling or Kishimoto? No, meaning I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. The only things I own are my OC.**

**Congratulation to Morte Cacciatore on being the 1st reviewer. You got a cookie (gives a virtual cookie) and to answer on your questions: Yes, Yoru is the son of Sasuke and Sakura. Jeido is a shinobi that lives in Konoha and is Yoru's and Safaia's childhood friend.**

**Also thank you to PathKeeper for even considering reading this story.**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up early in the morning. Normally he would go back to sleep, but this time he couldn't. His scar was hurting again, meaning Voldemort is up to something. But since he didn't knew what, he got up and left his room. He went to the first floor living room to….he had no idea what to do. He just sat in the chair and looked around the room. He looked at the old clock to see it showing 6:30 in the morning. Who knows when the others will wake up?<p>

* * *

><p>Outside of the house, in the backyard, Yoru was doing his Katon jutsu, Jeido was working on her Taijutsu skills and Safaia was working on the Byakugan moves.<p>

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Yoru yelled out and shot the fireball.

"Nice one Yoru-kun." Safaia said.

"Hn." Yoru said and went on trying again.

* * *

><p>Harry heard some sounds from the outside. He went to the backdoor to see the new teachers doing some moves. Yoru was making fire from his mouth and hands, Jeido was doing some really fast combat moves and Safaia was making swirls in the air with some blue lights and her eyes were looking really weird.<p>

"Do you need something, Harry-kun?" Safaia asked. Harry jumped, since she was _standing with her back _to him.

"No, I just…just heard noises and came out to see what is going on." Harry said and looked at them.

"Oh, so you heard Yoru's katon jutsu." Safaia said.

"Katon jutsu?" Harry asked.

"Fire Release technique." Yoru answered and did it again. Harry got a bit scared: if ordinary muggles could do it, then it shouldn't be a problem for Voldemort.

"Do not worry. That dark wizard of yours won't be able to do it. His power is too low for that." Jeido said in a calm voice.

"How do you know that? He killed countless people. He has an army of Death Eaters. You don't know what he capable of is." Harry said.

"That would be incorrect. Everyone knows what he is able to do. None of you know what we can do. You said he has an army, we don't need an army, just a squad and the numbers they killed are dead faster. He hides, when we go to battles. In a showdown with one of us, he would die the way we choose: slow and tortures or fast and painless. But the tortures are more fun, so I would choose it." Jeido said. Harry looked at her: she talked about it with no fear and she likes to torture. And she will be a teacher in Hogwarts? What the hell is Dumbledore thinking? Yoru looked at him to see Harry studying him.

"If you want to know how we do it, you will have to wait until the class." Yoru said. Suddenly wind got stronger and he vanished in a swirl of leaves. So did Jeido and Safaia.

"What the-?" Harry asked, once they disappeared, "I get a feeling this will be interesting."

"You bet!" Came Safaia's voice, startling Harry.

* * *

><p>After 2 hours, the others woke up. Harry told Hermione and Ron what he saw.<p>

"That must be some wandless magic, if they pulled that off." Ron said.

"But I never read of such magic before." Hermione said.

"Maybe nothing was written, since it looked like they are just training, not making those up." Harry said.

"Come on Harry. We have a trial to go to." Mr. Weasely said.

Once they exited the house, so did the teachers, this time wearing ordinary looking Japanese clothes: Safaia knee-length blue skirt, black top with a red swirl on her back, same sandals and the hitai-ate around her forehead; Jeido plain black jeans, green top with a green vest, same sandals and hitai-ate around her forehead; and Yoru in black cargo pants, blue high collar shirt, with a fan on his back, same sandals and hitai-ate around his forehead.

"Why, are they coming along?" Harry asked.

"Because they want to see the Ministry and maybe make a diplomatic interference, if needed." Mr. Weasely said.

"What diplomatic interference?" Harry asked.

"Didn't anyone tell you? Safaia's father is the leader of their village. She will represent her village along with her friends." Mr. Weasely said. Harry looked at the blond. She was the daughter of a leader? She sure didn't act like one. Safaia noticed how Harry was looking at her, so she blushed. No matter, how much she loved her Tou-san, she never liked being known, just because of being the daughter of the Hokage or the daughter of the last Jinchuuriki, she just wasn't herself sometimes.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the Ministry, Safaia was asking ton of questions about the things in the Ministry.<p>

"Arthur!" Some man called, "They moved the Trial. In 10 minutes."

"What?" Mr. Weaely asked and looked at the clock.

"We must hurry." Mr. Weasely said and they ran towards the elevator. They made just in time. Harry went to sit in the middle of the room, while the shinobi stood in the shadows. Minister Fudge began the Trial with the ordinary speech.

**(AN: How about we skip the boring part and go the more interesting, with a change?)**

"You are charged for using a Patronus spell in front of a muggle." Fudge said.

"I did it to save me and my cousin." Harry said.

"For using magic in front of muggles, you must be punished." Fudge continued, like he didn't hear a thing.

"But, I…" Harry began, but Fudge interrupted him: "Unneeded use of magic will result in Azkaban for few years, at least."

"Even if he saved his and his cousins life?" Safaia asked.

"Who are you?" Fudge asked. The shinobi came out of the shadows.

"I am Uchiha Yoru, or for you British people, Yoru Uchiha." Yoru introduced himself.

"Hikari Jeido, or should I say Jeido Hikari." Jeido introduced herself.

And last: "Uzumaki Safaia, that is Safaia Uzumaki. I am more known as the daughter of the Hokage." Safaia said. Fudge looked closer at the blond girl.

"The daughter of…Ahh, the girl that will represent Konohagakure, along with her friends. Excuse me for not recognising you at first." Fudge said.

"Who are they, Minister?" Some toad like woman asked.

"They are the diplomats of Konoha, since their parents were unable to come." Fudge said.

"Correct. And we wish to join in this Trial, if you do not mind." Jeido said. When Fudge nodded, meaning they could join, they took the role of Harry's lawyers.

"You said, he used a spell, Patronus, I believe, in front of a muggle, non magical person." Jeido said.

"Yes."

"From what we understood, the muggle is Potter-sans cousin." Yoru said.

"That is correct."

"Potter-san lives with his aunt; uncle and cousin do to something when he was young." Safaia said.

"Right."

"Since Potter-san lived there all his life and the fact that his mother was a witch and the sister of the aunt, meaning the family knows about magic. Is that correct?" Yoru asked.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Potter-san used the spell in front of his cousin, who knows about magic." Jeido said.

"Er…right."

"I see a problem here: the muggle is the cousin, Potter-san used magic in front of someone, who knows about magic being real, in order of self-defence from someone or something." Safaia said.

"Dementors." Harry said.

"The spell stops these Dementors. Act of self-defence. In front of his cousin, who knows about magic." Jeido said.

"Yes."

"That doesn't break the rule of not using magic in front of muggles." Safaia announces.

"What?" Fudge asked.

"The boy is part of Potter-sans family, if they can be called like that, and knows about magic. The spell was for self-defence. The Trial either is unneeded or you just like putting innocent people in prison." Safaia announced. Shock went threw every wizard face.

"The Trail is not fake or fixed." Fudge said.

"Then why are you judging Potter-san, if he isn't guilty?" Yoru asked. Fudge was without words.

"That ones, who find Potter guilty, raise their hand." Fudge said. Only few raised their hands.

"The ones, who find Potter innocent, raise their hands." And the rest of the Trial raised their hands.

"Looks like we won." Safaia said and they left the room.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Mr. Weasely asked.<p>

"Cleared of all charges." Harry said.

"That is great." Mr. Weasely said. When the members of the Trial left the court room, Mr. Weasely gasped, "You went against a full Trial?"

Harry just shrugged: "I guess."

After which, Fudge came to the shinobi: "I do not wish to be rude, but what will you do, until you will be ready to discuss the alliance between the Wizarding world and the Elemental Countries?" The shinobi looked at him: "Right now, we will be teachers at Hogwarts."

"We will tell you our decision, when I feel like it." Safaia said. Fudge just chuckled a bit: "Certenly your father wouldn't allow such a chance go down the drain, by some girls' ideas."

"You got it wrong Fudge-san. My parents trust my choices and if I say this is a waste of time, they will agree and forget this idea ever existed." Safaia said.

"So do mine." Yoru said.

"Now you please, stay out of this." Fudge told the Uchiha.

"I won't, since my father is the captain of all ANBU and my mother is the strongest, in real strength, fighter and best healer. My choices are trusted as well." Yoru said. With that they left.

But, only to run into Lucius Malfoy. He was some scum. The shinobi wrote him into the 'Threat list'; 'Maybe kill him/her' section.

* * *

><p>"This was a waste of time." Yoru said, once they got back to Grimwald place 12.<p>

"I don't know. We did put that lame-excuse-for-a-leader in place." Jeido said.

"Why don't you people just get rid of him? He cares about his position, not about the people. If our village had one like that, we would get rid of him." Safaia asked.

"Well, right now there is no need to do that. He maybe is a coward, but knows how to do his job." Mr. Weasley said.

"I would just get rid of him." Yoru said and retuned back to his room.

"Why is he like that?" Harry asked.

"Don't know. Must be a family thing." Safaia said and returned back to her room too, along with Jeido.

"Better get ready. Tomorrow you are going to Hogwarts." Mr. Weasley said and went to his wife. Right after him, Harry went to his room to pack.


	3. Chapter 3: Express and Intrudoction

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J. K. Rowling or Kishimoto? No, meaning I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. ****The only things I own are my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <strong>**Morte Cacciatore again. To answer your questions again: Yoru has chakra control like Sakura, and yes, is more in attack then heal. Healing is Jeidos job, since she is the medic-nin of this team. **

**There are some people in that List. Umbrige will be one of them.**

**I'm still thinking should they or should they not, since both ideas have different scenarios, but they will be mentioned and they might write letters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess who Safaia's mother is? The one who will be correct will get a fresh batch of virtual brownies. ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p>8:30 in the next morning. All of the occupants of Grimwald Place 12 are eating breakfast. Some of the wizards are chatting and having fun.<p>

"So, what is a Prefect?" Safaia asked, since Ron got a Prefects badge. Hermione explained about the Prefects job and duties.

"Sounds like some of the chunin teachers in the Academy." Jeido said.

"Yeah, but they don't have to wear badges, though." Safaia said.

"They need special symbols to show the ones with power." Yoru said.

"Not like that. It just shows the one who is the Prefect. Nothing more." Hermione said. Yoru mumbled something about wizards being weak, but no one else, besides Safaia and Jeido, heard him.

* * *

><p>At 9:30 they left to get on Hogwarts Express. At King Cross station, the shinobi were looking around like little kids and examining everything.<p>

"What is that? A Genjutsu?" Jeido asked. Safaia looked at the pillar with the weird energy with her Byakugan.

"Doesn't look like one." She said. Then the wizards ran threw the pillar.

"Either I hit my head or they just ran threw it." Jeido said.

"You hitting your head, no. Safaia hitting her head, when she was born, yes." Yoru said.

"Yoru-teme!" Safaia said.

**(AN: For a second I felt like having a Déjà Vu)**

"Stop arguing and let's follow them. We can't loose our charge." Jeido said and they ran threw the pillar only to find themselves on another platform with the number 9 ¾ on the pillars. There was a big red train with 'Hogwarts Express' written on it.

"Kami-sama, this thing is huge." Safaia said, sounding all of their thoughts. Then they ran to the train and jumped in it. Good thing they're strong or they wouldn't make it.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled, as they jumped in, "How did you do it?"

"Training and exorcise." Yoru said and they went to find the compartment where Harry is in. They found his compartment in the middle of the train. He was sitting with Ginny, some round boy and a girl who is, for some reason, reading a newspaper upside down.

"Hello, Harry-kun. Can we join you?" Safaia asked.

"Yes." Harry said and they went inside the compartment.

"Who are they, Harry?" The round boy asked.

"These are the new teachers: Yoru Uchiha," "Hn," "Jeido Hikari," "Nice meeting you," "and Safaia Uzumaki," "Hello," "These are my friends Neville Longbottom," "Good Morning," "And Luna Lovegood," "Hi."

"What will you teach?" Neville asked.

"Physical Education. Dumbledore-sama thought it might also be a good idea to show how different and alike we are." Jeido answered.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"You will have to wait for that." Safaia said playfully. After that, everything went quite. Neville showed them his plant Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

**(AN: How the hell J.K. came up with that?)**

And what it can do. Let's just put it this way: if Safaia was as loud as her dad, then she would have been yelling how gross it is and running to the restrooms to get the yellow stuff off of her. Good thing Ginny knew a spell that can get it off.

"Sorry guys." Neville said.

"Don't worry Neville-kun, everything is alright." Safaia said.

"**What? That freaky stuff was all over us. And she says everything is fine? She is crazy." **Inner Yoru ranted, but real Yoru looked completely calm. After 30 minutes, Ron and Hermione came in.

"Guess who the Slytherin Prefect is." Ron said.

"Malfoy." Harry guessed, wishing he is wrong.

"You got that right. That slimy git." Ron said.

"And that cow Pansy Parkinson. Honestly." Hermione said.

"Do they cause trouble?" Jeido asked.

"Normally only small ones, but now the trouble will be big." Ron said.

"We could give him detention." Safaia said.

"On what grounds?" Hermione asked.

"On being rude to us." Yoru said, knowing what Safaia is up too. She is as sneaky as her father was once in his prankster days. As if right on time, the blond entered.

"Look at that: Potty, Weasels, the Mud-Blood, Fatso and Weirdo." Malfoy said.

"Get out Malfoy." Harry said.

"You can't make me Potter." Malfoy said.

"But we can." Jeido said and they stood up. Malfoy looked at them and said: "Who are you? The Slytherin Prefect demands the answer now." Yoru went closer to him and looked into the cold eyes of the Slytherin.

"We are the new teachers. If you value your life, you will leave." Yoru said and activated his Sharingan. Mafloy saw his eyes changing and felt like he was tortured for who knows how long, so he ran away. Yoru deactivated his Sharingan: "Looks like he got the message."

* * *

><p>After 4 hours, they finally reached Hogwarts. When the shinobi saw the castle they stopped dead in their tracks.<p>

"And I thought the Hokage Mountain is huge." Jeido said. After a second they went to the carriages and climbed in. Safaia was looking at the weird skeleton horses.

"Aren't you afraid of them?" afaia asked.

"Afraid of what?" Hermione asked.

"Those horses." Safaia said and pointed.

"You can see them too?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Safaia answered.

"So can we." Jeido said and Yoru nodded.

"But there is nothing pulling this carriage." Hermione said.

"Well, this isn't a Genjutsu or some other Illusion." Safaia said, as she activated her Byakugan.

"Wow." Ron said as he saw her eyes changing.

"What happened to your eyes?" Hermione asked.

"This is a family thing my mother has and her family has had for generations. Just a bit different." Safaia said, "It is called the Byakugan, but it doesn't exactly fit, since normal Byakugan is white, not blue." Safaia said. Hermione wanted to ask her about the eye thing a bit more, but Safaia didn't answer to her questions.

* * *

><p>Finally they got to Hogwarts. Once the Golden Trio stepped out of the carriage, the shinobi disappeared into thin air.<p>

"I thought you said no one can Apparate in Hogwarts." Ron said.

"No one can." Hermione said and went in the Great Hall. Hagrid wasn't sitting in his chair, instead some old lady was. In the DADA seat was sitting some toad like woman.

"She was on my Trial." Harry hissed at showed at the toad lady.

"Blimey, that is Umbrige, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister." Ron said.

"What is she doing here?" Hermione asked. They looked at the table to see 3 more seats, but no one was sitting in them.

"Could those be for the new teachers?" Hermione asked. The Sorting ended and the chatter stopped, when Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome all back and welcome all for who have come. I have the pleasure to welcome you all to another year in Hogwarts. For some it may be the first year, for some the last, but I hope for all of you this will be an exciting year," Dumbledore said, "Now allow me to introduce the new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts: Dolores Umbrige." Only polite cheers sounded from the hall, "And our new addition…" Dumbledore continued, but got interrupted, by a sickly sweet 'Hem, hem.' Everyone turned their attention to the new DADA teacher, who looked like she is still sitting.

"Thank you for the welcoming Dumbledore." And she began her speech.

**(AN: I won't do the speech.)**

During the speech, many just zoned out, like Safaia, but some stayed concentrated, like Jeido. She ended with a little hiccup and sat down. Dumbledore stood up and re-began his speech: "Thank you for those words, professor Umbrige. Now allow me to introduce you the new teachers of Physical Education." And a big poof of smoke appeared on the stage. It cleared to show 3 people in armor with animal masks on their faces: cat, fox and raven. Dumbledore outstretched his hand to his right: "Meet the shinobi of Konoha: ANBU Cat," "Jeido Hikari," and she took of her mask "ANBU Raven," "Yoru Uchiha," and he took off his mask "And ANBU Fox," "Safaia Uzumaki," and she took off her mask.

"The professors of Physical Education. Just because they're not as old as the other teachers doesn't make them less skilled. They are actually very skilled in their field, so please do not anger them." Dumbledore said. The shinobi bowed and did a back flip to jump in their chairs. Everyone went wide-eyed. The feast went on. Many talked about their summer and what they did; others were trying to get friends. Just like in a normal feast. Umbrige was looking at the shinobi with a suspicious eye.

"Are you sure Dumbledore that they are qualified?" Umbrige asked.

"Yes, they are the best Konoha gave me and one of them is the Hokages child." Dumbledore said.

"Which one?" Umbrige asked. Dumbledore looked at her with a playful twinkle in his eyes and smiled: "If you wish to know, you must find out." Umbrige huffed and returned to her dinner. She looked at the shinobi again to see that they're barely eating.

"Is something wrong, dears?" Umbrige asked in her sugar coated voice.

"Everything is fine." Yoru answered.

"Are depressed?" Umbrige asked.

"No." Jeido answered.

"Then why don't you eat?" Umbrige asked.

"Because this food is too fattening for us and we are full." Safaia said.

"Now will you please excuse us, we wish to go to our rooms." Yoru said.

"**And if we don't, I'll go crazy from your disgusting voice." **Inner Yoru said. And with that they disappeared. Harry was watching them the entire time, when they suddenly disappeared. Many who saw that fell into silence. Apparation is impossible in Hogwarts, right?

* * *

><p>In the shinobi rooms. They are getting ready for tomorrow, since they have a class with Potter-san before lunch and they must be ready.<p>

"I think we should do a theoretical course first." Jeido said.

"Those _gakis _are too weak. Taijutsu." Yoru said.

"Theory." Jeido stayed on her.

"Taijutsu." Yoru stayed on his. They both looked at Safaia to choose. She looked from one to another: "How about we tell them about chakra, importance of physical job and do some Taijutsu moves?" Safaia asked, not wanting to argue with her friends. Jeido and Yoru looked at each other: "Okay." Was their answer. And with that they went to their beds.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day and Detention

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J. K. Rowling or Kishimoto? No, meaning I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. ****The only things I own are my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>And the <strong>**answer to the question in the previous chapter is: Hinata! That means ShadowsBloodPain wins a batch of virtual brownies. Yippy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now another question: Should Safaia's Byakugan stay with the name Byakugan or should I change it? You can even suggest to what.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was at least a hour before dawn, when the shinobi got up. Yoru got up with no problem, Jeido was walking rather sleepy, but Safaia was a real challenge getting her out of her bed.<p>

"_Too early." _Safaia muttered in Japanese.

"_Still get up." _Jeido said and pulled her out of her bed. Safaia stood up rather zombie like and went to the bathroom. But not before running in few walls before that.

"_She'll loose what is left of her mind." _Yoru said.

"_I heard that." _Safaia said from the bathroom.

"_Busted." _Jeido said.

"_Shut up." _Yoru said.

After that they went to the Forbidden Forest to do some training.

"_I don't understand why is this place called the Forbidden Forest. It is hardly dangerous__, unlike Forest of Death." _Jeido said.

"_Maybe, they are just to chicken to even enter this place." _Safaia said. Then they heard someone or thing approach.

"Who are you?" A human and horse mix asked.

"Just the new teachers at Hogwarts." Jeido said.

"You shouldn't be here. It far too dangerous." The human/horse said.

"Please, this place is hardly dangerous." Yoru said. The human/horses looked at them in shock.

"Leave or we will attack you." Another one said.

"Make us." Yoru said. The human/horses attacked them, but after 2 minutes they lost. The shinobi went back to the castle to get ready for the classes.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up around 8 and went down to the Great Hall. McGonagall came and gave them their schedules for the year. Ron didn't like it.<p>

"Look at today: Potions, Divination, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Physical Education. Snape, Trewlany, Binns and that Umbrige woman all in one day. The worst Monday ever." Ron said.

"I doubt it is that bad. We got a class with the new teachers as well." Hermione said.

"Who knows what will they want us do." Ron complained. Harry couldn't agree more: he saw what they could do only for a few minutes and that was enough to make him worry.

* * *

><p>First was Potions. Snape, as ever, was nasty and looking for problems in the Gryffindor potions. It isn't easy making a potion, if someone is breathing down your neck.<p>

Next: Divination. Trewlany was as ridicules as ever. What did she meant by the demons child will help him?

Later: History of Magic. Or how some people like to call it: Snooze time, went like any other day.

Now it was time for DADA.

The class was bright and not-meant for defense at all. Umbrige was standing in front of her desk and waiting for the class to start. Once the bell sounded, Umbrige tapped on the board and this appeared:

_Return to the basics of defense._

And some points about this.

"Good afternoon class." Umbrige said in a sickly sweet voice. They mumbled something back.

"Tut, tut, tut. That is not a greeting. One more time: Good afternoon class." Umbrige tried again.

"Good afternoon Professor Umbrige." The class chanted back.

"There now. Wasn't too hard, was it? Quills out, wands away." Umbrige demanded. The class groaned. When wands were away, it meant that the class will be boring. And they were right.

"Now does everyone have a copy of 'Defense Theory'?" Umbrige asked. Few mumbles come from the class.

"Tut, tut. Please answer to me with 'Yes, Professor Umbrige' or 'No, Professor Umbrige'." Umbrige said.

"Yes, Professor Umbrige." The class chanted.

"Good. Now open page 5 and start reading from it." Umbrige said and sat back down. For the next 10 minutes, everyone read the chapter. Harry looked up and saw that Hermione was holding her hand up. Umbrige seem to be ignoring it. After 2 minutes, more then half of class were looking at Hermione.

"Do you have a question, dear?" Umbrige asked, as if she only now saw her hand.

"Yes, about the course aims." Hermione said.

"I don't see a problem." Umbrige said, after reading the aims.

"There is nothing said about defense at all." Hermione said. That is when everyone else noticed.

"There is nothing written about defense because there is no need." Umbrige said.

"What if we get attacked?" Harry asked.

"Who would attack such children like yourselves?" Umbrige asked.

"Let me think…..Voldemort." Harry said. Many people gasped in horror. Umbrige looked at him: "That is a lie. You shouldn't tell lies like that."

"That is not a lie! It's the truth." Harry said.

"Quite Mister Potter. That is a lie." Umbrige said. Harry wanted to yell at her, but he saw some weird red eyes with black spots in the corner of the shadow.

_Don't talk any more. Stay quite. _Some voice whispered. Harry didn't know the source, but knew that those eyes are not normal.

_Stay silent. And you will be safe. _The voice said again. Harry sat down and stayed quite.

"A very wise choice. But for yelling at me: detention. Meet me at 5 o'clock tonight." Umbrige said and the class went on.

* * *

><p>Now was Physical Education by the 3 new professors. The class had Asian symbols and pictures on the walls, along with some weapons, like swords and nun-chucks. The tables were quite far from each other. The chalkboard had some drawings of a human body on it and some hands in weird signs. All 3 teachers were not present right now, so everyone sat down in the tables.<p>

"Looks like they chickened out." Malfoy said.

**(AN: Yes, this class is with the Slytherins)**

"Maybe they're just late." Neville said.

"Please. I knew they were incapable of teaching. They got scared and ran away." Malfoy said.

"50 points from Slytherin." A voice said from above. All of the students looked up to see the teachers standing on the ceiling like it was floor.

"For calling us incapable of doing our job." Professor Uchiha said. They all jumped down and landed swiftly on the ground.

"Hello, all of you nice kids." Professor Uzumaki said.

"We are the new teachers that will teach you actual defense, the way of the shinobi." Professor Hikari said.

"You will teach us how to fight like muggles?" Malfoy asked, "How weak." Few senbon flew his direction and nailed his clothes on the table.

"Just because we don't have that ridicules magic you have, doesn't make us weak. We are even stronger then you." Professor Uchiha said.

"First: we will explain you the reason of self defense." Professor Hikari said.

"Then we will show you some of our moves." Professor Uchiha said.

"And you will have to repeat those." Professor Uzumaki said, "But first we will introduce ourselves to you and you will introduce yourselves to us. I'll start. My name is Safaia Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, making jutsu, playing pranks, my parents, having fun with my friends and the Byakugan. My dislikes are waiting for ramen to cook, being grounded, my friends arguing, my friends injured and being the one who is pranked. My dream is to become Hokage." Professor Uzumaki said.

"My name is Yoru Uchiha. I like training, katon jutsu, fighting, being respected and doing missions. My dislikes are too annoying people, not taken seriously, imperfect jutsu and friends in danger. My dream…I don't really have one." Professor Uchiha said.

"My name is Jeido Hikari. I like medic-nin training, taijutsu, written exams, learning a new jutsu and cooking. My dislikes are traitors, something I can't fix, being out smarted and defeated in battles. I have a dream, but I don't feel like telling you." Professor Hikari ended.

"Now please, you do the same only about you." Professor Uzumaki said. So the next 10 minutes, the students told about themselves.

"Good, now we know about each other a bit more." Professor Uzumaki said.

"Now we will tell you about self-defense at its purpose." Professor Hikari said, "Self-defense allows you to protect yourself and your friends. To do so, you must know how to defend from attacks, which you can't do."

"But we have magic." Seamus said.

"True, true. But your knowledge about the muggle world are so limited, that you do not notice the fact that they are making things that could destroy all of you wizards, if they found out about you. They would fear you and would want to destroy you. Against their weapons you are weak. We shinobi could stand longer then you and maybe win, unlike you." Professor Uchiha said.

"But we could defeat you." Malfoy said. All 3 professors disappeared and appeared around Malfoy, before anyone even blinked.

"Can you move this fast without magic?" Professor Uchiha hissed. Malfoy paled, but still answered: "No."

"See? You can't move like we can. Your strength is weak and pathetic. And don't think just because you are in that team of broom flyers, you're in a good shape. Genin have bigger strength then you do." Professor Hikari said. Now they began explaining about stamina, chakra, how it is similar to magic, yet different and how to use it. Hermione was writing with such speed that would make Gai proud about it. Now Professor Uchiha was showing some Taijutsu moves to the class, while Professor Hikari was explaining about the moves and their plusses.

"This is the best way to unarm your opponent. No matter how big or strong they are." Professor Hikari explained. Then the bell sounded.

"Class is over. Next time please bring along some normal clothes, that you won't regret getting dirty or ripped." Professor Uzumaki told them in a cheery voice.

* * *

><p>The Golden Trio exited the class room and were discussing about the teachers.<p>

"Looks like they know their material." Ron said.

"Of course they know it, since they use those." Hermione said.

"What I want to know is why did she tell us to bring clothes we won't regret getng dirty or ripped?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged: "Maybe they have some idea for a walk or they might make us to do those moves."

"Then their mad! Those look impossible to do." Ron said.

"Then you should train." Professor Uchiha said and went past them. Mafloy snorted: "I won't train and you can't make me."

"70 points from Slytherin." Professor Uchiha said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving a gaping Malfoy.

"I will tell Professor Snape!"

"And I will give you detention." He answered. Ron grinned, suddenly really liking this teacher.

* * *

><p>Now it was time for detention with Umbrige. What a drag.<p>

**(AN: LOL! I couldn't resist.)**

Harry was eating some more food, so that he doesn't get hungry during detention. When the clock showed 4:45, he went to the room, where his detention will happen. Harry politely knocked on the door.

"Enter." Sounded from the other side. When Harry entered…he hoped he won't be traumatized. The whole room was colored in horrible pink! There were dried flowers on the walls, pictures of kittens in color and lot of decorations, pink ones. Umbrige was sitting on the chair and looking at Harry. Her clothes were the perfect camouflage.

"Good evening Mister Potter." Umbrige said.

"Evening." Harry said and sat down. Umbrige gave him a quill, with a rather sharp point, and some paper.

"You will be writing lines. Please write _I won't tell lies_." Umbrige said.

"How many times?" Harry asked.

"Enough to let the message sink in." Umbrige said. Harry was about to start writing, when he noticed something is missing: "You didn't give me any ink." Umbrige got closer to him: "You won't need any. Begin." And Harry wrote the first sentence. He felt pain on his hand, but for now, he ignored it. After few more times the pain became too much and he looked at his hand: his hand was red from blood and it had words itched into it.

"Is there a problem?" Umbrige asked.

"No." Harry said, knowing that is what she wants, but he won't play her game.

* * *

><p>After hours of torture, she finally let Harry go. On his way to the Gryffindor common room, Jeido came out of the shadows.<p>

"Give me your hand." She said. Harry gave her his hand. She shined some green light and his hand healed.

"There, now go." And with that she vanished. This is getting weirder and weirder. Could she be that demons child Trewlany mentioned? Harry shook of his thoughts and went back to his room.

* * *

><p>"So?" Yoru asked as Jeido appeared.<p>

"She used something on him to make him bleed. I didn't see what, but it happened during the time he was writing." Jeido said.

"Then we should find whatever it was and find out is it legal or not." Safaia said, with an authority in her voice. After all, she is daughter of the Hokage.

"_Hai." _Both shinobi agreed.

They went to her office and looked around the room. In the end, they found the cause of the bleeding: a quill.

"_This doesn't look like a normal one." _Yoru said.

"_She used this." _Safaia figured.

"_But what is it? Besides being a quill." _Jeido asked.

"_We'll find out later. Let's go before someone finds us." _Yoru said and they went back to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5: The second day

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J. K. Rowling or Kishimoto? No, meaning I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.****The only things I own are my OC.**

* * *

><p>You'd probably be wondering, why the hell books about torture items are doing in the shinobi room, if you didn't know about the shinobi and their style of life, that is. But even those were weak and pathetic.<p>

"_These are the worst they have for torture? Ibiki could laugh his butt of if he saw this."_ Jeido said.

"_Well wizards are weak."_ Yoru said.

"_And this just proves it."_ Safaia said.

"_Normal people can think better then this."_ Jeido said, she read about some truth potion.

"_Look at this."_ Safaia said. Jeido and Yoru went closer to her, _"The Blood Quill: anyone who writes with this quill writes with their blood."_

"_So she used a Blood Quill."_ Yoru said. He read some more and saw that this thing is forbidden, _"And, she used a forbidden object."_ Yoru pointed at the sentence.

"_This is interesting. She forbids so many things, yet uses something forbidden herself. I smell a rat. Or, correctly, a toad."_ Jeido said.

"_Don't insult the toads!"_ Safaia said.

"_Still, Umbige will have to do some explaining for us."_ Yoru said.

"_Painful and inhuman or painless and civilized?"_ Jeido asked, wanting to torture someone.

"_We'll let her choose."_ Safaia said.

"_At breakfast?"_ Jeido asked.

"_Better in the evening. The shadows are our friends, right?"_ Safaia said. Both of them nodded.

"_But for now, let's just get ready for class with those brats."_ Yoru said.

"_I still think we should do a genin level spar. Maybe some of them aren't that weak."_ Safaia said.

"_Did you see their chakra levels? They're hopeless."_ Jeido said.

"_You said the same thing about me in the genin exam and look at me!"_ Safaia said.

"_You had more chakra then and are more skilled."_ Jeido said.

"_Really?"_ Safaia asked.

"_Maybe."_ Jeido said.

"_Don't joke with me!"_ Safaia said.

* * *

><p>Tuesday was bit better then Monday, but was still hard. And Harry just noticed: Physical Education is 5 times a weak! Why is something like that all weak? Anyway, Flitwick and McGonagall spend the first 15 minutes about the importance of O.W.L.'s exam.<p>

Now it was Care of Magical Creatures. Since Hagrid isn't here, the class will be thought by Professor Grumbly-Plank, she replaced the previous teacher sometimes.

"I wonder why Hagrid isn't here." Hermione said.

"Maybe the buffoon got hurt." Malfoy said.

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry said.

"No, you shut it Potter. Thanks to you, Slytherin lost 120 points yesterday." Malfoy said.

"And what did I do? You are the one that talked back on the new teachers. It also looks like they don't care who your dad is." Harry said.

"At least I know mine." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"80 points from Slytherin," Came a voice. They turned to see Jeido standing there and looking at Malfoy with an angry look, "For using something against your schoolmate. Now you coasted Slytherin round 200 hundred points. Feeling better, Malfoy-san?" Jeido asked and disappeared. The Slytherins were shocked: only the second day and they already lost 200 points. They'll have to work hard and get Snape to help them to get those points back. Gryffindor now really liked her.

"Welcome everyone to Care of Magical Creatures. Since Professor Hagrid won't be here for a while, I will replace him," Grupmly-Plank said, "Now can anyone tell me what a Bowtruckle is?" Hermione raised her hand: "Bowtruckle's are tree guards, they guard trees which wood can be used to make wands. They feed on insects and, if they can get it, pixie eggs."

"Correct. 5 points for Gryffindor. Now, form a group of 3 and draw your Bowtruckle." Grumply-Plank said. The class split up in groups of 3. It didn't go to well. Let's just say: 10 from Gryffindor and 15 from Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Now was time for Physical Education. Malfoy was cursing under his breath. On the door was a sign saying to meet the teachers at the lake, so everyone went to the lake. None of them saw the teachers, so they waited. When Dean turned his head towards the lake, he saw something walking towards them.<p>

"What is that?" Everyone turned their heads to see the thing. After 2 minutes, the thing turned out to be Professor Hikari walking on water like it was ground.

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

"So, you like it?" Professor Uzumaki asked from behind.

"Is that an illusion?" Hermione asked.

"No. She is really walking on water." Professor Uzumaki answered.

"But walking on water is impossible." Hermione said.

"So is magic. but you can do it." Professor Uzumaki said.

"Water walking is only a level harder then tree walking." Professor Uchiha said, as he walked down a tree.

"Wicked." Ron said. All 3 professors now stood right in front of the students, looking at them.

"Are all of you dressed in some normal clothes?" Professor Hikari asked. Many yes came from the students.

"Good, because today we will be working on your stamina. 20 laps around the lake!" Professor Uchiha commanded.

"What?" The students yelled.

"Do you see how big the lake is?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, that is why I said 20, not 200." Professor Uchiha said.

"Not start running or we will make you swim in the lake!" Professor Hikari yelled. Not wanting to swim, the students began to run. After 40 minutes, they finished the last lap.

"40 minutes is too slow." Professor Hikari said.

"I should have sent my snakes on you." Professor Uchiha said.

"Snakes? What snakes?" Crabbe asked. Professor Uchiha bit his thumb and did some hand signs: "Summoning jutsu." A poof of smoke appeared and few human sized snakes appeared. The students got scared for their lives.

"What are those?" Goyle asked.

"These are Summon Snakes. If you have the right amount of chakra and have a contract, you can summon even other Summons, like toads, foxes, slugs, dogs etc." Professor Uchiha explained and the snakes stood ready to do his every command. Malfoy looked over confident again.

**(AN: -_-' When will he learn?)**

He went closer to the snakes and said: "They don't seem dangerous. I bet they are fake." The snakes hissed.

"You shouldn't insult them. They are dangerous." Professor Uzumaki warned him. But Malfoy ignored the nice girls' warnings and wanted to poke the snake. It hissed and opened its mouth. The kids began to panic and the snakes attacked Malfoy and his goons. Suddenly a big poof of smoke sounded and a line of foxes stood in front of the students. The Golden Trio turned their heads to see Professor Uzumaki on her knee and her hand on the ground: "Summoning jutsu. Fox barricade."

**(AN: I thought why she can't make a move like that. Summon more Summons in one time and make a barricade)**

The snakes stopped seeing so many foxes. They knew only one person, besides the container of the Kyuubi, who can summon so many foxes. Then Professor Uchiha jumped right in front of them.

"Down." Professor Uchiha said and activated his Sharingan.

"Forgive us _Mangekyō no hebi no musuko_." The snakes said and lay down.

"Now you can calm down. They won't hurt you." Professor Uchiha said.

"How can you be sure?" Pansy asked.

"They wouldn't dare harm me, unless they felt like doing suicide." Professor Uchiha said.

"That was very foolish of you Malfoy-san! You shouldn't make people, or even Summons, angry. That is a very bad idea." Professor Uzumaki said.

"But they look harmless." Malfoy argued.

"You should stop thinking that just because your father is in that ridicules Ministry, you can act the way you want and get away with it. In our home countries, this stupidity of yours could have killed you. Either become smarter and more serious or else…" Professor Uzumaki said in a strong authoritative voice.

"Or else what?" Malfoy asked.

"I'll feed you to my foxes." Professor Uzumaki said in a not-so-nice voice. The foxes licked their mouths hungrily. Malfoy got scared and lost a shade of color. The entire summons poofed away.

"Now, give me 50 push ups!" Professor Hikari yelled. The students groaned and they began doing the push ups.

"I doubt…we can…survive this…weak, if they…keep making…us doing…this." Ron said between gasps of air.

"You…think?" Harry said sarcastically. After that was 30 minutes running around the lake. Harry was mostly scolded by Professor Hikari, for some reason; while Professor Uzumaki began calling Malfoy 'Malfoy-teme' and Professor Uchiha made one or another lazy wizard run for their lives. They are brutal. Aldo, Malfoy thinks he has some sort of honor being called something else.

Once class ended, they students could barely walk. And this will be everyday the entire weak? They could bet their lives that they won't survive a month.

"Now be good and try to learn how to do a correct hand movement! Your punches are terrible." Professor Uzumaki said. Hermione was basically lying on Ron, who was lying on Harry. Poor guy had the weight of 3 people to carry up the impossible stairs of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Umbrige was right now going to the class of Physical Education to have a word with the shinobi. She politely knocked on the door. Once she heard an 'enter', she entered. The only one in class was Safaia, who was writing something on the chalkboard.<p>

"Yes? Did you want something, Umbrige-san?" Safaia asked.

"I would like if you call me Professor Umbrige, not Umbrige-san." Umbrige said.

"That is practically what I did, only in Japanese." Safaia said, sounding a little confused.

"Well, then call me in English." Umbrige said.

"_Hai." _Safaia said.

"Well, I want to talk with you about your position in the village, Kohona." Umbrige said.

"Konoha." Safaia corrected her.

"Right. What is your position?" Umbrige asked.

"Rank ANBU kunoichi of Konohagakure." Safaia answered, while writing complex symbols on the chalkboard.

"Not that. What is your position?" Umbrige said.

"I don't understand." Safaia said.

"Alright, I'll try it differently. Who is your father?" Umbrige asked.

"Naruto Uzumanki-Namikaze." Safaia answered.

"What is his position?" Umbrige asked.

"Last of the Uzumaki and last of the Namikaze clans." Safaia answered.

"What is his job?" Umbrige asked, beginning to feel desperate.

"Shinobi." Safaia answered. Umbrige didn't know what to do. It seems that she is hiding her position in the village.

"What are those symbols?" Umbrige asked, thinking this turn of the conversation will make her tell things.

"Those are symbols which are required to know any good shinobi. I'll tell the class about the meaning of the symbols and what they must use to make jutsu." Safaia said.

"Where are the other two?" Umbrige asked. The blond thought for a moment: "They said something about getting few of those spiders from the Forest."

"The Forbidden Forest? That place is dangerous!" Umbrige shrieked.

"Actually, it's barely even exciting." Safaia said. Umbrige looked horrified: "How can you talk like that?" Safaia looked at her: "Easy, back home there is the Forest of Death. That place is 100 times more deadly then the Forbidden Forest. Now please, if you got everything you wanted, leave." Safaia said. Umbrige huffed and left. That is the most rudest any young girl has ever said. Yoru and Jeido came from the window with a big spider.

"That is the spider you saw? I thought it was bigger." Safaia said.

"This is not the biggest, just the slowest." Yoru said.

"And the heaviest." Jeido said and threw it on the ground. The spider tried to run away, but was caught by some metal strings.

"You can't get away from me," Jeido did some hands signs, _"__Mabayui bakari hikari no jutsu__!"_ The spider lost all of its sight and became blind. Yoru tied it up and put it in a cage. Once the cage is sealed, the rope untied itself and the spider regains vision. The spider tried to get out, but the cage didn't even move.

"Don't waste your strength. After sometime, you will be no use to us. So hope that you stay in our use longer." Yoru said and left to his room.

"Yoru-kun, you don't have to be so rude. Even if it is a spider." Safaia said.

"Hn." Yoru said and left. Safaia groaned at his dark attitude and went to her room. Jeido went to see how Harry was doing and to maybe heal him, since he had detention tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about the second day? Was the class enough tortured or was that not enough?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mangekyō no hebi no musuko<strong>** – Son of the Sharingan Snake. Don't look at me, Google translator gave me this. The same goes to that jutsu Jeido used:**

**Mabayui bakari hikari no jutsu**** – Blinding Light jutsu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please be nice: <strong>_**read & review!**_


	6. Chapter 6: A test

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J. K. Rowling or Kishimoto? No, meaning I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.****The only things I own are my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>For those who don't know, this is my first crossover; English isn't my first language and at school we learn the British English, which is stiff, so I might have some mistakes here and there.<strong>

**To grembari: I wrote toad faces name the way I saw it written in other stories, they were identical, so I wrote it like that and I'll try to use different words then 'said', 'asked' and 'answered'. I know that Umbrige isn't inspecting the teachers on the second day, she just wanted to figure them out more, since they are knew and only 2 weeks ago Dumbledore said he will put Physical Education as a class, but didn't tell who will it be or when will the teachers come.**

**To Morte Cacciatore: I'll try to make some more torture, just be patient. Sometimes I do feel like making torture, but don't know how to make them good, but I'll try to do better next time. Dattebayo!**

* * *

><p>"Spar!"<p>

"Theory!"

"Spar!"

"Theory!"

"Spar!"

"Theory!"

Safaia was listening to how her friends were arguing again. Yoru wanted to show those _gaki _a real spar, with jutsu and weapons, while Jeido wanted to tell those kids some more theories and explanations, since they have no clue how to do anything at all.

"Spar!"

"Theory!"

"Spar!"

"Theory!"

Those two argued like that for an hour, at least. Safaia sighed heavily and left the room, to breathe some fresh air, since the argument is getting heated. She jumped threw the window and walked up the wall to the roof. Maybe she won't be able to hear those two. No, still hearable.

"There has got to be a place." Safaia murmured to herself. Then she saw one of those towers. It was tall and far enough from the argument. "Perfect." And she jumped to the tower. She looked inside the window to see Trewlany teaching some 3rd years about reading their future in tea leaves.

"How dumb you have to be to believe in that?" She asked herself and watched the class. The bug-look a like predicted death for 2 students.

"Hey!" A voice sounded from the ground, Safaia turned to see the owner of the voice: Filch.

"Get down from there!" He yelled. Safaia looked at him in annoyance: "Why can't he just walk away?" And jumped down, with a back flip. Filch looked in horror at her, when she jumped and nearly had a hearth attack, when she landed right in front of him on her feet perfectly.

"Did you want something Filch-san?" Safaia asked him, while giving a bit of annoyance look at him.

"How did you…?" Filch didn't know what to ask first and how to ask it.

"Climbed up or jumped down?" Safaia tried to help him out.

"Both." Filch said.

"Just like any other wall and simple reflex and skill." Safaia said. Filch looked at her weirdly, then walked away, deciding not to waste his time with her. Safaia just shrugged and climbed back to the roof.

* * *

><p>The Golden Trio was going to another class of Charms, today they were learning the Summoning Charm. The ones, that saw the Summons, first thought they could be able to do that, but turns out, no. Hermione, of course, did it perfect. Harry and Ron….not perfect, is easy said. Their cushions barely moved from the pile. At the end only Hermione didn't get homework to learn the spell better.<p>

Herbology went more or less normal, so did History of Magic, although they were sleeping, not listening.

"You should be listening to what Professor Binns is saying not sleeping." Hermione scolded them.

"Like it's our fault we talks like that." Ron said and yawned.

"Maybe some Physical Education will make you wake up," Hermione replied, "Because we have it next." Ron and Harry went wide eyed. Hermione looked at them: "You did the punches the way Professor Uzumaki told us too, right?" Both boys looked at her: "We forgot." Ron confessed and Hermione sighed: "You might get in trouble."

"I'm aware of that." Harry said.

* * *

><p>All of the students went to the class door, to see Professor Uzumaki standing at the door, while dressed in some clothes that look like are meant for long travels: to lower leg calf light brown pants, white bandages on her right leg and a kunai pouch on her right leg, white sleeveless jacket with a hoodie, fingerless gloves, the same hitai-ate and sandals. She gave a cheery smile at them: "Listen up! We will have a little bit of a test today. Since the classroom is too small we will do it outside. And since shinobi must know the territory perfectly and know what to use in battles, we will go to that forest and train a bit there." The students went wide eyed and gasped.<p>

"Into the Forbidden Forest? You're mad!" Ron yelled. Safaia turned her head towards Ron: "Maybe, but this is necessary for you kids. Of course I could just make you run 200 laps around the castle grounds, if you like," And gave a smile. The students looked at each other, before agreeing on the forest. They all walked to the forest quickly, so that they don't waste time. Some of the students had to run just to catch up. Once they were near the forest, Professor Uzumaki stopped and turned to them: "Now, listen carefully. The other two placed various explosive tags around this part of the forest. So form into one line and follow me exactly the same footsteps I do, okay?" Hermione raised her hand: "Why did they place explosive tags around here?"

"What was the point of you raising your hand, if you asked the question?" Safaia asked the bushy haired girl, "They placed explosive tags around here, because they wanted to see how smart you really are: will you follow what I say or not, just because I normally go easy on you. Now form a line!" She ordered. The students did what they were told and began to follow the blond. The path was really narrow and uneven; they had to climb over trees. The place of meeting was a field, bit bigger then the classroom. Professors Uchiha and Hikari were standing in the middle of the field and waiting for them. Professor Uchiha is dressed in black pants, blue high collar shirt, black sandals, bandages and pouch on his right leg and hitai-ate around his forehead, while Professor Hikari was dressed in dark brown cargo pants, bandages and pouch on her right leg, white yellow long sleeved top, black healed shoes and hitai-ate around her forehead.

"Alright, roll call." Professor Hikari said and they checked if all the students were present.

"Good, now please split into teams of 3. Each team must have one female and two males. Now do it!" Professor Uchiha ordered. In 3 minutes all of the students split into teams of 3.

"Hope we got some sort of assignment." Ron said. Hermione agreed with him. This time. Unlucky for them, actually for all of the students, they had to get a spider from the forest and put it in the crates.

"But, how can we do it?" Lavender asked. Professor Uchiha looked at her: "Easy, use anything in your arsenal: spells, hexes, curses, to get one back here. Alive." Parvati protested: "But that is impossible!"

"Actually, they are weak. So it is possible. Go and get us a spider, you got one hour to do so. GO!" Professor Hikari yelled.

"And remember to look underneath the underneath." Professor Uzumaki told them, before turning the sand clock. All of the teams ran to get a spider.

* * *

><p>-With the Golden Trio-<p>

They were running around trying to find at least one of those spiders. So far no spider. They were slowly getting frustrated about this. And Ron yelled out: "How do they expect us to get a spider without getting eaten?" Hermione just shrugged: "I don't know, but I'm really curios is why did Professor Uzumaki told us to look underneath the underneath?"

"Maybe just some sort of encouragement." Harry guessed. Hermione shook her head: "I doubt that. She always helps out in class, she wouldn't say something meaningless."

"You know what it means?" Ron asked. Hermione confessed: "No."

* * *

><p>-With the shinobi-<p>

"How long will it take them to figure out that this is a teamwork test?" Jeido asked.

"Probably, once we tell them." Yoru guessed.

"Come one, have faith at least in Harry-kun, Hermione-chan and Ron-kun." Safaia said.

"Hn." Yoru said his one syllable again. Safaia pouted at him: "You should stop doing that."

"We better should keep an eye on those _gak,i _in case they get in trouble." Jeido said and they each went their own direction, where the teams went.

* * *

><p>-Golden Trio-<p>

They found some spider trial and quietly followed it. They found a spider as big as a car engine. Ron's hair stood up in a matter of one second: "Bloody hell." Harry and Hermione nodded their heads.

"We should try to stun it. Then try to levitate it and go as quickly as we can to the field." Hermione said.

"I'll try to stun it; you can try to levitate it and you can try to get take us back the way we came." Harry suggested. Unknown to them, Jeido was watching them from above. Harry walked closer to it and shoots few stun spells, stunning it. Now Hermione lifted the spider and now Ron is leading them back to the field.

Quietly, next to Jeido, Safaia landed. She looked at the Golden Trio and turned to her friend: "Looks like they got a spider."

"Yes, but can they get it back, without trouble?" Jeido asked, moving her head towards another team, which was hiding in the bushes.

"Never would have thought those snobs will do something like that." Safaia said and activated her Byakugan.

"Let's see what will happen. Where is Yoru, by the way?" Jeido turned her head to the Uzumaki.

"I think he went to scare some of those snobs for some fun."

* * *

><p>-Yoru-<p>

He was standing on a branch and watching how his snakes are catching some kids from Slytherin, which are running and screaming bloody murder, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>-Back to the girls-<p>

"I see." Jeido said and followed the Golden Trio, along with Safaia.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking rather quickly, even having someone freaky with them. The spider tried to break free, but good thing Harry stunned it again. Until someone summoned the spider from them.

"Thank you for the spider." Malfoy said and ran away with Goyle and Pansy.

"That slimy git! Accio spider!" Ron yelled and got the spider back. Malfoy tried to get him again, while the other 4 fought to get the spider. Hermione went close to Pansy and did something she thought she won't need to use. She used one of those spin kicks Professor Uzumaki showed her, to knock the wand out of her hand. Pansy was surprised: "What? How did you do it?"

"I studied the kicks and punches." Hermione answered and to prove it, did another spin kick, knocking Pansy of her feet.

"Serpensortia!" Goyle yelled and a snake flew towards Harry. Harry went back to get away from the snake, levitated it and tossed it on Goyle, who began to panic. Pansy was on ground mumbling something about telling Snape, being injured and getting payback on Hermione, or something. While this happened, the spider finally got rid of the stun spell and spit some web on Malfoy. Ron, being a good guy, threw the spider away and immobilized it. Malfoy then shot a spell at Hermione, but good thing, Harry put a defense spell right on time. Then Malfoy ran away, leaving his team behind him and took the spider, while running to the field. The Golden Trio helped the Slytherins up and then walked to the field back themselves. When they got back the sand clock showed that the hour was almost up and Malfoy was boosting that he got the spider. The teachers appeared right in front of the class.

"See? I got the spider, so I pass." Malfoy said. Then, suddenly he gets tied up to a tree next to him.

"What are you doing?" He yelled. Professor Uchiha looked at him: "Easy, punishing you."

"But I got the spider." Professor Hikari silenced him: "Yes, you did, but you failed the test. It was never about getting the spider, but about teamwork."

"Which what we tested. The only team that actually passed was Potter, Granger and Weasley, team 3," Professor Uzumaki said, "Since they worked together to get the spider, fought to keep it, protected each other and helped their opponents, after their own teammate left them."

"And Granger-san did a nice spin kick, by the way. I'm impressed." Professor Hikari told the girl, who smiled.

"Back home we have a rule: Those who abandon mission is trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower then trash. Some of you did figure the 'look underneath the underneath' out, but didn't follow it or didn't know what it means and just did something on luck. Now the teams that didn't pass must either run 50 laps around the castle or write an essay on teamwork on 1000 words together. Now back to the castle." Professor Uchiha ordered them. Ron looked confused: "How can we go back, if there are explosives waiting for us?" Professor Uzumaki looked at him: "Didn't you figure it out? It was a lie. Little white lie. Now go back to the castle." The students gaped. It was a lie? Oh well, better then dropping out of the test. So they went back to the castle for a shower/bath, lunch and what else not.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like the changed bell test?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Talk with Umbrige

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J. K. Rowling or Kishimoto? No, meaning I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.****The only things I own are my OC.**

* * *

><p>Umbrige was, yet again, trying to figure out, on Fudges orders, what is Dumbledore up to. She asked, several students, including Harry, she followed some of the teachers, questioned them, like they would be friends and followed Dumbledore (well she tried), but nothing. She called Fudge in the evening, when everyone else was asleep.<p>

"So, none of the students know anything what Dumbledore is up to?" Fudge asked, threw the fireplace.

"Exactly. Or they might be pretending on Dumbledore's orders." Umbrige told him. Fudge thought a bit: "That could be true. And the teachers? Do they know anything?" Umbrige shook her head: "They're not telling me anything and I am trying to get them talk, while chatting."

"What about the teachers Dumbledore got? The Physical Education ones." Fudge asked.

"They are just as silent as the others. When I asked them about their village and their position in it, they reply sharply and simple or don't talk at all. I get the feeling they don't care for whom I work, you Minister, and show disrespect to the Ministry many times. For example: Miss Uzumaki wrote 'Ministry stinks' on the chalkboard, where she was drawing some symbols." Umbrige said. Fudge looked surprised and grossed out: "How can she do that? The Ministry of Magic is very important for the Wizarding World and a very cultural place."

"I asked them, but they said that no one from the Ministry, even you, Minister, can order them around, they are loyal to their villages Hokage and their client, Dumbledore," Umbrige explained and sighed, "They mock even me sometimes. I noticed how young Mister Uchiha pretended to talk like me and mimicked my hand movements, when there was a teacher's conference in the lounge. He did exact movements which I did, like a mirror." Fudge looked rather surprised: "Are you sure, he did _exact _moves like you did?" Umbrige nodded: "I moved my hand to show something and he followed my movement."

"That is weird. What about the third one?" Fudge asked.

"She is quite cold and mocks everything to do with the Ministry, not direct, but with metaphors and comparing. I think they should be checked out, if they are truly, who they are." Umbrige suggested.

"That is a plan. I will get someone to find information on them, until then, Dolores, try to discover something yourself." Fudge ordered her. Umbrige slightly nodded: "I will do my best, Minister." And with that Fudge disappeared from the fireplace. Umbrige was about to go to bed, when someone cleared their throat. She quickly turned to see Safaia, Jeido and Yoru standing by the door.

"Good evening, Umbrige-san. Hope we aren't interrupting anything, but we would like to have a word with you." Jeido said, while she leaned oh the door frame. Umbrige looked at them uncertainly, but decided to hear them out, with her wand ready. She motioned them to sit down, but they refused.

"Umbrige-san…" Jeido began. Umbrige scowled at her: "I would like, if you call me Professor Umbrige."

"_Gomenasai_ Professor Umbrige, I will try to remember that." Jeido apologized. Umbrige nodded: "Now, what did you want to ask me?" Yoru walked a bit closer and dropped something right in front of her: "About your detention methods. I think this is illegal." The something turned out to be one of her special quills.

"Where did you get this?" Umbrige sharply asked. Safaia was the one to answer this: "Your desk. You should hide such illegal items better." Umbrige turned her head at the blond girl: "What illegal item?"

"Don't play dumb with us." Jeido replied sharply, "We know this quill is a Blood Quill. A torture item, that was forbidden by Dumbledore-sama few decades ago."

"So tell us: why does a Ministry official has such an item?" Yoru asked.

"Why were you without my permission looking around my office?" Umbrige asked back angrily at him, "Well why? You could have planted some of those in my desk to frame me." She opened one of her drawers to show some more quills, "Look! You did put more quills here." The shinobi smiled at this.

"What is it?" Umbrige so didn't like those smiles. They looked creepy, something that could put the Dark Lord in shame.

"You opened a drawer with the quills," Safaia said, "Yet, we didn't say in which drawer they are." Umbrige paled, knowing she gave away. Yoru walked to her side, with a smirk on his face: "Now, tell us why you are keeping such items, if they are illegal?"

"I don't have to answer to you. I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and you…" Yoru activated his Sharingan, so that he could shut her up. Umbrige freaked at this. How the heck did his eyes change?

"Will you answer to us?" Safaia asked, as her Byakugan activated. Umbrige freaked even more. Now those are freaky eyes.

"I won't." Umbrige declared and huffed her chest. Yoru groaned: "Plus huff yourself down or I'll have a mental scar." Umbrige looked at him: "I will do as I please, especially in my office. You are mere children that know nothing of the world." Jeido appeared right next to her: "You are, actually, wrong. We, shinobi, have killed more then you, wizards, will ever do it. Our families have killed as well. You wizards are far too weak for such things; maybe you could just lock yourself up in a safe room and hide. And you think you are more powerful then the muggles? Please, they can go into war without hesitation, while you hide someplace some from it." Umbrige turned to see the black haired kunoichi: "Wizards are not cowards. You are children, so you shouldn't know such things."

"You are children so shouldn't know such things." Yoru mocked her in her voice.

"Stop that!" Umbrige snapped.

"Stop that." Yoru copied.

"I order you to stop copying me!" Umbrige barked her order.

"I order you to stop copying me." Yoru repeated. Umbrige hit her desk with her hand and stood up, with her wand pointing at Yoru: "What will you do now?"

"Take your wand out of your hand and maybe break your hand later." Yoru said and knocked her wand out of her hand. Safaia quickly took the wand and Jeido tied Umbrige up with some strings.

"Tell us, are you a spy? Because we heard you talking to that scared-man, talking about the school." Safaia asked. Umbrige looked at her: "I got my rights to discuss matters with Minister Fudge."

"As his employee or agent?" Jeido asked.

"Don't lie to us. We can see right threw you. You are trying to make Dumbledore-sama look bad and probably put him in Azkaban or what ever was it." Yoru said.

"And you along, if you don't let me go!" Umbrige shrieked, "You will be placed in this room and put in prison, for the rest of your lives!"

"Don't think so, since we have an alibi." Jeido said. Umbrige laughed: "How can you have one, if you are here?" They smiled knowingly: "We have a way." Jeido said.

"Now we must go." Yoru said and made Umbrige unconscious with the Sharingan.

"Come on." Safaia said and they returned to their rooms via windows.

* * *

><p>Next morning, during breakfast. Mostly everyone in school was enjoying breakfast, so that they could have the energy for today. Until Umbrige came with some Aurors: "Take those 3." Dumbledore stood up: "What does this mean Dolores?" Umbrige looked at the Headmaster: "They attacked me last night, so they must be sent to Azkaban for that."<p>

"When they attacked you?" Dumbledore asked.

"After midnight. In my office." Umbrige answered.

"They couldn't have attacked you. I was with them." Dean said. Umbrige and the Aurors looked at the Gryffindor: "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I came around 8:00 to their office and got some help. I had trouble with the split kick, so they helped me." Dean told them. An Auror came to him: "When did you leave?" Dean thought a minute: "Around midnight. I got even some bruises to prove that."

"They attacked you?" Another Auror asked.

"No. While I was trying to get the split kick right, I hit myself few times." Dean explained.

"Meaning, they couldn't possibly attack you at midnight, Dolores. Now please leave." Dumbledore told the Aurors, who obeyed and left a fuming Umbrige. She looked at the shinobi, who smirked at her. She turned and left the Great Hall. Dumbledore looked at the shinobi, who gave an innocent shrug, gave them a sneaky smile and returned to his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Detention with Prof Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J. K. Rowling or Kishimoto? No, meaning I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.****The only things I own are my OC.**

* * *

><p>A month has finally past and the student stamina has increased. Now it is time to learn about chakra control. Today it was explanation about chakra, which what Professor Hikari was doing: "Chakra is essential to even the most basic jutsu; it is a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra, commonly known as tenketsu, in the body. Now answer: is it easy to control chakra if you have too much of it?" Hermione raised her hand: "The more chakra you have, the harder the control is, but if you don't have too much of it, you can have excellent chakra control."<p>

"10 points for Gryffindor. By mixing different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. The most common product is elemental chakra, which is used to perform elemental jutsu. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are six basic types, each stronger and weaker to another; five have been shown so far, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored, the sixth dealing with Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these six elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new elements, for example it would be possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously. But before we go that far, we shall begin with some basic chakra control. Please try to mould some chakra in your hand. The hand you will use is your choice." Professor Hikari instructed them. She showed how to mould chakra and now the students were trying to do the same. So far only Hermione got something going, Harry and Ron weren't far, but still not exactly the same. Neville lost his control already.

"Come on Neville-kun, you can do it." Professor Uzumaki tried to cheer him up, which looked like it worked, because he re-began trying.

'_Now I know why some kids call her Professor Sunshine.' _Neville thought. Malfoy kept trying and trying, but nothing worked: "This is pointless! Why should we try to do something that doesn't work?" Everyone looked at him, except Hermione, who was trying to stay concentrated.

"Malfoy-teme, you better do it, if you wish to get a good grade." Professor Uzumaki said.

"Why?" Malfoy asked.

"Because this is also a pop quiz if you listened to what we said." Professor Uchiha said. Many students went wide-eyed. A pop quiz? Many now wish they did listen. Professor Uzumaki looked at the students, then she whispered something to her friends, who didn't seem to like the idea, but agreed, then she turned back to the students: "How about this: if you don't want this to be a test, then we will have a written one tomorrow. Pop quiz today or tomorrow, your choice." Students thought a bit, when agreed and tomorrow.

"Great. Now do the molding right, 'cause it might give you extra credit." Professor Hikari said. With this the students returned to the molding. Or at least most of them. Malfoy still didn't want to do this and just looked at the others. They were trying hard to get it right.

'_But I don't need any of this. Once I tell them what my father will do to them, they will let me pass. Besides, the blond gave me some special name. Wonder what does it means.' _Malfoy thought.

"MALFOY-TEME!" Professor Uzumaki called, making Malfoy almost falling of his chair: "What?"

"You're not molding chakra. You have to start doing it, while your chakra coils can allow you to manipulate the chakra or you will fall behind, which can earn you some injuries," She said in a serious voice before never heard from her (well, the students never heard her like that), "Better begin molding while you still can do it, otherwise detention from me."

"You don't scare me." Malfoy said. Professor Uzumaki looked at him with a frown: "I don't scare you?"

"Yes, you can't scare me because girls are weak and helpless. I think you especially, since you always try to talk nicely with us." Malfoy said.

"And who colors their hair so blond with red and blue in them?" Pansy asked, making fun of her. The only thing worse then seeing a demon, is seeing Safaia mad, something Yoru and Jeido have learned. She has a temper like her dad sometimes, when he goes demon, which is scary, so they stepped few steps back, out of the way of the attack. Safaia gave of some serious case of Killer Intent (KI): "Just because my hair isn't ugly blond like yours makes me worse? Or because they have some strands different? Let me tell you this: my father is blond, while my other has blue hair and my grandmother had red hair, so I got some strands. I act nicely, because I want to be your friend. Looks like you don't want to be my friend, I could understand that," She said in a creepy calm voice, "But insulting me, that is low. Both of you get detention for a month under my surveillance. No wands, no magic, no spells, no jinxes, no nothing. I will show you how to mess with me. Meet me at 5 o'clock in this classroom. The rest I will tell you later."

'_I'll be surprised if those two survive her detention.' _Yoru thought to himself.

"Yeah, well you can't make me go to the detention." Malfoy said and crossed his hands. Professor Uzumaki smiled with a smile that could put to shame Anko Mitarashi: "Believe me boy, I got ways. Very nasty ones." Some of the students shivered.

* * *

><p>-Someplace unknown-<p>

Voldemort was looking over his plan, when he suddenly shuddered violently at some feeling. He looked around to see the source. After finding nothing: "Must have been my imagination." And returned to his plan.

* * *

><p>-Back with the class-<p>

"Now, until the end of class keep molding chakra in your hand." Professor Uchiha commanded them, once he walked closer to Professor Uzumaki, after being sure her KI has vanished. The students continued doing so until the end.

Once class ended, the Golden Trio exited the room.

"Blimey. Did you feel that?" Ron asked his friends about the KI.

"Yes, that was something never felt before." Hermione said.

"I don't think I ever faced such killer intent, when I fought Voldemort." Harry said, making Ron and Hermione wince.

"So, you're not afraid like the others," A voice came from behind them, "Weak, helpless and easy to scare, if you said his name." The owner of the voice turned out to be Jeido.

"I'm not afraid to say it." Harry said. Jeido looked at him and smirked: "Good. I and my friends got some plans for you Potter-san. It could help you in your battles. Come to the classroom tomorrow evening, right after dinner."

"What will you do?" Hermione asked. Jeido looked at her: "I told already: that will help in battles. This Snake-mort is a problem, so he must be fought in ways he is unable to learn. Let's call it 'Special training'. Tomorrow after dinner." And with that she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I still can't figure out how do they Apparate inside of Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Still?" Ron asked her.

"Yes, still. Come on." Hermione said and they went to DADA. Yippy (Note the sarcasm).

* * *

><p>-Slytherin Common Room; Evening-<p>

Malfoy and Pansy were sitting on one of the couches and watching the fire, not even planning to go to the detention. They asked Snape to get them out of it, but she wasn't going to change her mind and literally threw him out of the classroom, with a big 'BAM!' as he hit the wall. Not like they cared, they just didn't want to go to the detention. Suddenly something appeared right in front of them. It was a red fox. But not a normal one, it had 2 tails.

"What is that?" Pnasy shrieked and grabbed Malfoys arm. The fox moved its tails so that he could grab the two. They tried to run, but didn't work; the fox is just too fast. Once grabbed, smoke appeared around them and once it disappeared it showed the classroom, not the common room.

"Ma, ma you two are late," Safaia said with a smirk on her face, "No matter, I will just make this longer. Thank you Sassha."

"Not a problem." The fox, Sassha answered and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Safaia directed her attention to the 2 Slytherins: "Well, well, well. With you being late, I guess I'll just do the detention, while not telling what you will have to do. Wands here." She pointed at the table. The 2 put them there and turned to her. She just punched Malfoy and kicked Pansy to the other side of the room.

"What was that for?" Malfoy yelled outraged. Safaia smirked and got into a battle stance: "This detention isn't about lines or doing some chores. Since you didn't work on your chakra control while class, I'll have to force you threw fighting." And she charged with some punches. Those two tried to avoid them, but got hit really hard.

"I'll only go easy, if you do what you were told in class. _Kage Bunshin No jutsu._" 2 more Safaia's appeared from smoke and attacked them. Malfoy and Pansy hid behind the desk and tried to get their wands, only to find out that Safaia has taken them.

"What do we do?" Pansy was freaking out.

"What do I look like? A book? I don't know." Malfoy said.

"Maybe, we have to mold the chakra and do a jutsu she used." Pansy said. Malfoy thought and agreed with her. They tried to mold and do the jutsu she used: "_Kage…_" But someone stopped them. They looked to see Safaia.

"Good, I motivated you into molding, but you should never do such a high class jutsu yet. You wouldn't have survived that. Detention done, you may go back." Safaia said and turned to her own room. Pansy was rather surprised: "That's it?" Safaia stopped and thought a bit: "No, I have to leave a reminder for you."

"What reminder?" Malfoy asked and they both got hit right in they eye.

"This one." Safaia said cheery and left. Both of those went back to their room with a black eye.

* * *

><p>-Great Hall; Next morning-<p>

Everyone in Hogwarts was staring at Pansy and Malfoy. Their eyes were blacked by someone.

"Wonder who did it, because I would give a medal." Ron said. Fred, George and Harry roared in laughter. Hermione frowned at him: "You shouldn't make fun of people." Ron looked at her: "But this is Malfoy, besides didn't you want Pansy with a black eye the other day?"

"Well, yes, but not like this," Hermione said, "By myself."

"That is understandable. Think about it as a favor. You don't get in trouble because of it." Fred said.

"True and the person might also not get caught, since they haven't mentioned about their attack." George said. Hermione smiled at this. Her good girl reputation is safe. And Pansy Cowkinson got what she was so asking for so long.

The black eyes quickly became something new to gossip about. Some said that they got hit by the stairs, some say they hit each other while trying to kiss, while some say during detention this happened. Either way, they looked hilarious and some of the teachers smiled when they saw the black eye meaning they so wished to do that long ago. Umbrige and Snape was furious and questioned the two, but they didn't say who hit them or why or when did this happen.

"Are you protecting someone?" Umbrige asked.

"No." Pansy answered.

"Then why won't you answer?" Snape gave a curious look.

"The eye is a reminder." Malfoy answered. Umbrige looked surprised: "For what?"

"Something, I won't forget." Pansy said; as she remembered the punches and kicks she received. Plus, Safaia was not far away watching them with a satisfied smile.

"Fine, if you won't tell us who then tell us why?" Snape said, as he grew impatient.

"That is…not so important. We have Prefect duties, so excuse us." Malfoy said and they went in an opposite direction, leaving those two surprised.

"Didn't know that Malfoy actually did something right." Snape said and went back to his chamber. Umbrige got suspicious. They didn't talk like everyone else. Was Dumbledore behind this? She must figure it out soon. So she left to have a chat with the Headmaster. Safaia watched as she went to the gargoyle and summoned a fox. She ordered the fox to keep a constant watch on her, which the fox went to do.

"Hope you like foxes, Gama-brige." Safaia said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: A story from Jeido

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J. K. Rowling or Kishimoto? No, meaning I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.****The only things I own are my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>To answer to <strong>**Angle7698**** question: ****Not a big fan of SasuSaku, but I can stand it. They seem to fit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for disappearing for a while, I just had something's to do and was unable to get near a computer.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry walked to the Physical Education classroom. Jeido said to meet her and the other two in the class at 5 for some special training. But first, Harry will ask her things, he wants answers too. When he got to the classroom door, it was locked. Harry knocked and waited. No one answered to his knocking. He was about to leave, when suddenly the door opened, 3 pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him inside. Harry found himself in the middle of the class. All of the tables were gone, the weapons looked ready to be used, a lot of scrolls were around, different symbols and kanji on the walls and the teachers were standing in front of him in a perfect line. They were wearing the same clothes they wore that day when they put on the test in the forest. Yoru handed Harry some clothes: "Go to my room and put them on. Quickly." Which was what Harry went to do. But to find Yoru's room, wasn't quickly, because he couldn't read Japanese and went I Safaia's room first. Why are there instant muggle food cups on the ground? Once he found Yoru's room, he changed and went back to the classroom.<p>

"So, what do I have to do?" Harry asked when he got in front of them.

"Let's work n your stamina for now." Jeido said and she attacked him. Harry tried to avoid and block all her attacks, but she most of the times got him.

Then he had to work about molding chakra with Safaia and making Genjutsu with Yoru. Then, again, Taijutsu with Jeido. Unlike Yoru and Safaia, who were working carefully with his current small chakra supply, Jeido was fighting with, what Harry thinks, is full force.

"Slow Potter-san. Move faster!" Jeido ordered him and struck a punch in his stomach, making Harry hit the ground. Harry felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Jeido walked up to him: "Stand up and fight. We are not finished yet." Harry looked at her and shook his head. Jeido scowled at this: "Do you really think your opponent will give you a chance to relax? No, so get up and continue fighting."

"I can't. Too tired." Harry said, once he got some air back. Jeido grabbed him, by his shirt collar and made him stand.

"Let's continue now." And got into her battle stance. Harry had enough: "That's it! I don't want to train anymore! Can you just stop?" Jeido looked at him. Safaia and Yoru, who were playing Shogi, looked at the messy haired boy. Harry looked like he still had some steam to argue: "I'm tired and I want some rest, okay?"

"I just wanted to help you." Jeido defended.

"By killing me? Thanks a lot!" Harry yelled out, "You think you know everything about having a hard life, but you know nothing!" Safaia and Yoru got worried. No one has the courage to yell at her about having an easy life and thinking they had worse. True, neither do Safaia and Yoru know about hard lives, since their parents tried to make easy childhoods for them, but Jeido never had an easy life.

"You know nothing of hard life, Potter-san. You think you have hard, but the truth is: your life was easy. I know some people personally, who's life was impossible." Jeido said.

"Then name at least two!" Harry yelled.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Jeido answered. Harry was taken back a little. Uzumaki and Uchiha are both Safaia's and Yoru's family names.

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

"Naruto is the Hokage of Konoha and Safaia's father. Sasuke is captain of all ANBU and Yoru's father." Jeido answered. Harry looked at the two said shinobi. Then he remembered pictures in their rooms, since he accidentally entered Safaia's room and changed in Yoru's room, he saw pictures of people on the nightstands. Could they be pictures of their families? Jeido walked away to her room and shut the door with a bang. Harry looked at the other 2 shinobi, who just stared at him, neither in hatred or anger.

"You are one _baka _Harry-kun. You should never mention that kind of things to Jeido." Safaia said.

"But, what did I do? It's not like she knows anything about having a hard life." Harry defended. Yoru suddenly moved right in front of him: "She doesn't knows anything about hard life? We, shinobi, know more about hard life then you, since we fight and kill most of our lives. Some have even worse, then another. Between us 3, Jeido lived a very hard life."

"What did she live throw?" Harry asked. Safaia ended next up to him: "If you wish to know, you must ask that herself." She pointed at the 3rd door, where Jeido lived. Harry walked to the door and knocked on it. He expected a 'go away' and such, but she opened the door and let him in. She sat on her bed and looked at Harry: "What do you want?" Harry felt a little uneasy: "I just want to know, why you are always so hard on me?"

"Because, we were told to train you, the way we see the best. I heard that you must fight against this dark wizard, very soon even. Jutsu is good, when you have chakra, but to get it, you must train hard." Jeido answered in a monotone voice.

"The fact that you said you hard a hard life, is it true?" Harry asked.

"You have no idea, what I saw." Jeido plainly said.

"What did you see?" Harry was unable to keep his curiosity down. Jeido looked direct in his eyes. Jade met emerald. They looked at each other. Harry could see some sort of horror in her life.

"I saw how my entire family was brutally murdered, when I was just roughly 3. Everyone that was tied to me by blood, was taken away from me. Every single one." Jeido answered, while holding back her memory, but knowing Harry's curiosity, she will have to remember.

"How, why, by whom?" Harry didn't know what to ask first. Jeido looked down: "When I just became 3, a rival shinobi clan from the village of the hidden mountain."

**(AN: I made this village up)**

"My clan was important for their unique jutsu of using light, hence Hikari means Light, so some of the rival clan attacked at night, when my family wasn't the strongest and killed them all, except me. My mother and father took me away and hid me from the attackers. They returned to help the rest, but got killed. I know, because I saw it. How that blade pierced them threw. Out of horror, I ran away and hided for few days in the woods, when I was found by the Konoha shinobi. I was taken to the Hokage, who checked me out, after I was healed, cleaned and fed. He decided to let me live in the village, after he found out, that my entire family was slaughtered. I grew up in Konoha, like I was from it. I became shinobi, from my own desire. Many things are still mystery: why did they attack, who were they. Many times I see those memories in my dreams. You are lucky; you at least can't remember that night." Harry looked shocked at her. She saw that and survived? He really didn't have any rights to complain, compared to her.

"Don't think I should be pitied. I lived threw that, but I hate being even reminded of that. I only recalled that just because you asked about it. Now go and continue the training." Jeido ordered. Harry instantly went out of her room and walked to the class room. After this talk, Harry wasn't exactly concentrating. He made many mistakes in the moves and did wrong with the hand seals. Although, the two shinobi didn't bark on him about the mistakes.

"She told you, didn't she?" Safaia asked Harry, after he failed another try of doing the hand sings right.

"What?" Harry didn't know what she was talking about.

"Her story. She told you," Yoru said and walked closer, "Since, you were better at this before you went to her room."

"She did. How can she live like that? Her family was killed and she kills. For what?" Harry asked.

"Because shinobi do it it's our job." Yoru answered to that question, like an average one.

"More like satisfying her anger and craving for revenge." Harry said.

"She doesn't kill like that. We shinobi kill to protect our village, the people dear to us. We kill if there is no other option. Plus, look at you wizards: one guy, who claimed himself to be a Dark Lord, gets you scared and you fear to say his name. And don't you want to get rid of him?" Safaia asked.

"Yes, but I do it, just so that he would be stopped." Harry told her.

"No other reason? Maybe revenge for your parents, after all he is their killer." Yoru said, in a tempting way. Harry didn't know what to think. Yes, he wanted to stop Voldemort. Was it for revenge, he didn't know that.

"Think about it. He ruined your life, you usually fight with him or his followers if you have no choice, yet you don't want to make him pay for what he did to you on that night? You are weird," Yoru said and smirked a bit, "Sometimes revenge is what you need to satisfy you more then anything else. Being someone else's Grim Reaper may give you some feelings and you may like them. Or are you not like that?"

"I haven't killed anyone!" Harry yelled out. Yoru raised his eyebrow in a mocking way: "Really? Think: your 1st year, that professor; your 2nd year that snake thing and a younger Voldemort. 3 murders at least. And why did you say you haven't killed anyone?" Yoru asked, with a smile.

"But those weren't murders. I only touched Quirell and he turned to dust. I just sliced the sword of Gryffindor threw the basilisk and used its tooth to get rid of Voldemort." Harry defended.

"In all 3 cases, you took a life away. I see some talents, which can be made from you." Yoru smiled at this.

"Yoru-kun, this isn't part of the _misshon_." Safaia said and walked in between them.

"_Gomenasai _Safaia, I was just trying to make a point." Yoru said to his teammate.

"Well don't. We don't need trouble from Dumbledore-sama." Safaia said.

"Fine. Potter-san, we are done today. Come next weak at the same time and place." Yoru said.

"How did you meet her?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"When we were only 4. We were playing together, since our parents are friends, when we found Jeido sitting on the ground and looking at the water n front of her. She was lonely and sad, so we played with her. After that we became best friends." Safaia told him.

"Didn't she have friends before meeting you?" Harry asked.

"She never mentioned any, so we guessed that she didn't have friends." Safaia said.

"Right now, Potter-san, bed." Yoru ordered in a dark tone. Not wanting to test his patience, Harry ran to his dorm.

"Should we follow him?" Safaia asked.

"Just send a Shadow Clone, it'll be enough." Jeido said and walked by her side.

After Safaia made the Shadow Clone, they made the classroom look like any other day and went to do some patrolling before sleep, since Umbrige could bring in some Death Eaters.

* * *

><p>Harry had a feeling he is followed, but he couldn't see who was. When he stopped at the moving stairs, he sharply turned: "Show yourself." The one who followed him came out, showing Safaia.<p>

"You're following me?" Harry was surprised.

"I'm just a _Kage Bunshin_." Safaia said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Shadow Clone, I'm just a Shadow Clone. A copy that Safaia made to keep an eye on you, till you get to bed safely." Shadow Clone Safaia explained.

"I don't need a guard." Harry said and walked up.

"Not my choice, I just do what I'm told." Shadow Clone Safaia told him and followed him.

"Can you stop?" Harry asked when he got to the portrait hole.

"Only when you're in the dorm." Shadow Clone Safaia answered and followed him. When Harry got to his dorm, Shadow Clone Safaia disappeared in a poof of smoke.

'_That was weird.' _Harry thought and glanced at the clock: 10:30. Does time flies. He fell in his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In the Forbidden Forest.<p>

The 3 Shinobi were looking around for any trouble. So far nothing.

"Does anything ever happen in this place?" Safaia asked.

"Clearly not to us." Jeido said.

"Then we should go back, if nothing is going on." Yoru said.

"Not yet. Full perimeter check, then we will be going back." Jeido ordered and they went to do it. Even after the full perimeter check: nothing. So they back to their rooms, for some sleep.

* * *

><p>Unknown that the problem is in the castle. Umbrige was talking to some Death Eaters.<p>

"Stay low and when I give the signal attack Potter and catch him. But do not kill him; master wants him alive for his own gain." Umbrige said.

"What about those new teachers? They're not wizards and Dumbledore is not a fool to let some muggles teach the kids." One of the Death Eaters asked.

"Do not worry, I will take care of them. Now go and hide until the time is right." Umbrige ordered and walked away. The Death Eaters walked to some storage room, she showed them.

"He will not survive." Umbrige smiled at herself, thinking about Harry.

* * *

><p>"<em>Something bad will happen."<em> A male voice said.

"_Are you sure?"_ A shy female voice asked.

"_Yes, I feel it. Near them is a traitor."_ The male said.

"_What should we do?"_ The female asked, worriedly.

"_Get them and I will tell them what we should do."_ The male said.

"_Hai."_ The female said and went to get the people he talked about.

'_Just find the traitor and it wouldn't be a problem. Just stay alive.'_ The male thought. The female returned along with another man and a woman.

"_You called?"_ The man asked.

**(AN: The first guy will be called male and the second man, the first girl will be called female and the second woman. Just so that you don't get confused)**

"_They are in trouble."_ The male said.

"_In what kind of trouble?"_ The woman asked.

"_A traitor is near them."_ The male answered.

"_What should we do?"_ The man asked.

"_For now wait,"_ The male answered, _"And hope they find the traitor, before it attacks."_

"_Hai."_ All 3 of them said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Killer or not and vision

**(****Checks herself in the mirror) I don't look like J.K. or Kishimoto in any way. Meaning I don't own the crazy wizard Harry Potter or the awesomeness that is Naruto. But I do own the OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>RasenShuriken92: Yes, you got that right. You get a cookie for that (hands the virtual cookie)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morte Cacciatore: I agree, Harry can be a brat sometimes. Why does he think he is the person with the most problems anyway? <strong>

**Neo-Sannin? Why does every time I hear or read Neo I imagine Neo from the Matrix movies? And did you mean Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto or Yoru, Safaia and Jeido?**

**I never said I don't like SasuSaku, I said I can stand them, which means they're in my Stand by zone, where I choose either I like it or not.**

* * *

><p><strong>I got a problem choosing, so I'm letting you, the reader, choose: Should Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura appear in the fight in the Ministry or not? I know that is a little far, but I like to think ahead sometimes. So should they, because the fight with them and without is with different scenarios, or should they not?<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day for Harry wasn't easy. He still hasn't got used to the idea, that someone has had a harder life then he. For him, it was just unthinkable.<p>

"Are you alright?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken." Harry answered. Hermione looked at him: "About what?"

"About something Jeido said." Harry answered and told them about Jeido. Ron was wide-eyed (He looked like a fish for a second) and Hermione went into 'that is barbaric and they should be punished' mode.

"Blimey." Was all Ron said.

"No one should live like that. Her family was brutally killed. What type of a society do they live? Someone needs to take care of those men." Hermione went on ranting for a while.

**(AN: Someone needs to shut you up)**

"That is practically what I said, but she said, that she hates being pitied and wishes to forget that night. She only recalled it because I asked," Harry explained, "Also, Yoru said, that I am a murderer."

"Why would he say that?" Ron got confused. Harry looked at him: "Because I got rid of Quirell, basilisk and the memory of Voldemort," Ron and Hermione winced, "And because of that, I'm a killer."

"But your are not. He must have just been lying to mess your mind up." Hermione deducted.

"He didn't sound like a liar. He was telling something, that sounded like the truth. Maybe I am a killer." Harry sounded uncertain.

"Nonsense! You stopped them, you didn't kill them." Hermione tried to assure him.

"But in those cases, he took a life away," Jeido said from behind the Golden Trio, which jumped and turned around to face her, "Making you a killer. Maybe a killer of justice or maybe not. That doesn't matter. From those deeds you are no different from me. Innocents is lost the minute you saw someone dying or killed someone. You and I saw our closest people being killed; Yoru and Safaia lost it the minute they killed. You know what?"

"What?" Harry asked looking into her eyes, which were cold and hard.

"You lost your innocents when you saw your parents die and when you killed Voldemort," Hermoine and Ron winced,"And you may become a shinobi and kill more if you want." Jeido said, simply with a small smile.

"I don't want to kill!" Harry exclaimed. Jeido tilted her head a bit: "So you don't? But how will you get rid of Voldemort and stop wincing or I'll kill you." Ron and Hermione suppressed the wince.

"I don't know yet, but I'll stop him. In any way I can." Harry promised. Jeido gave a small smile: "You sound just like Safaia. She always keeps her promise, even if it does seem like a suicide." After which she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"What did she mean 'even if it does seem like a suicide'?" Ron sounded confused. Hermione shrugged: "She maybe always keeps her promise."

"Then that is one wicked way of keeping a promise." Ron was amazed, that someone keeps a promise like that. Hermione looked at the clock, to see that Transfiguration will begin in 4 minutes: "We better hurry or we're going to be late."

* * *

><p>Jeido appeared next to the window of the Transfiguration class, but stayed out of sight.<p>

"What are you doing?" Safaia suddenly asked, making Jeido almost fall.

"Looking for carrots," Jeido asked sarcastically the blond, "What do you think?"

"Watching over Harry-kun," Safaia cheerfully said, "Come on, he won't die in the classroom and we got a class to teach."

"Alright. But on the way there: shut up!" Jeido said and walked with her. They walked horizontally on the wall to their class window, when suddenly Safaia grabbed her head in pain.

"What is it? Safaia? Safaia!" Jeido grabs her just in time before she falls off the wall, "What just happened? _D__aijōbu__?_"

Safaia just held her head in pain and tried not to scream. She was getting some images of a big fight, some men in black, some fallen comrades and blood. Some man was laughing hard about the fight, while something bright moved around him. But what was it, where is it going on, and when it will happen, she doesn't know that.

"Are you alright? Safaia? Answer me!" Jeido was getting worried. She took Safaia fire-man style and ran to their class. Good thing Yoru was showing the 7th years how to release Genjutsu, so they didn't see anything else. Jeido showed to go to Safaia's room and put the girl in pain on her bed.

"What's going on?" Yoru asked once entered her room.

"I'm not sure. She just grabbed her head and looked like in pain." Jeido told him. Yoru walked closer to her and, activating his Sharingan, entered her mind to see some sort of a battle going on, but it didn't feel like something that is going on, but rather something that will happen.'

"I'm not 100% sure, but I think that might be a vision." Yoru told the green eyed kunoichi.

"A vision? Of what?" Jeido wanted to know. Yoru deactivated the Sharingan: "I don't know of what, I just know that there will be a battle. Nothing more."

"But why does she have one?" Jeido got worried.

"I don't know. We'll think later, right now, we must act like nothing is wrong." Yoru commanded.

"Should we tell Dumbledore-sama?" Jeido asked. Yoru didn't look certain: "Maybe…"

"Don't tell him. I can do my job." Safaia sat up and rubbed her head. Yoru didn't look sure of that: "Are you sure? We don't know why this happened, so it would be best if…"

"I can do my job," Safaia said in her rear stern voice, making Yoru immediately shut up, "I don't need any special excuses right now, so I'll go back to the class." And walked out with that. Jeido and Yoru were looking at her.

"Was that Safaia?" Jeido asked.

"I believe so." Yoru said.

"She never does that." Jeido thought.

"She does. On me, sometimes, when you're not around." Yoru told her. Jeido looked at the Uchiha: "Eh? Why hasn't anyone told me? That must have been some yelling at you." Yoru twitched: "Nothing like that."

"Riiiiiight." Jeido said sarcastically.

"What are thinking?" Yoru asked. Jeido grinned a bit: "Maybe you just, I don't know, want her to do that, since you sometimes like how she yells."

"That is so not true." Yoru said.

"And what is?" Jeido asked.

"Nothing." Yoru answered.

"Are you 2 coming or playing love games?" Safaia asked from the class, making the 2 shinobi turn red: "We are not doing anything like that!"

"Right, at least do it in your rooms!" Safaia yelled, while some giggles came from the class.

"Safaia!" They both yelled and charged at their friend.

"Eeeek!" Safaia yelled and began running from them. Those 3 looked really funny right now, only missing some comedy chase music and it will be a full house.

"Anyone of you laughs – detention for a month!" Yoru yelled at the students, who were grinning.

**(AN: Who wouldn't, if the teachers acted like little kids?)**

"_Gomenasai! Gomenasai! _I didn't mean it like that! Just a joke!" Safaia yelled.

"Yeah, well the joke is on you!" Jeido yelled and almost grabbed her.

"She's the daughter of Konoha's number 1 most surprising knucklehead prankster shinobi, he escaped ANBU before he was a genin and she, being ANBU, is impossible." Yoru told Jeido.

"What do we do?" Jeido asked.

"Punish later. Study now." Yoru said and both of them returned to teach the class. Safaia stayed behind the class, next to the window, incase she was going to be attacked.

'_Maybe I should bother someone. Malfoy-teme or Umbrige no baka? Both.' _Safaia decided and vanished to play with them both.

* * *

><p>One minute, Malfoy was making a potion, the next, the potion blew up. Snape was mad, but still didn't take points away, making Safaia not too happy.<p>

'_Snape-sensei will be next. For now, playing with Malfoy-teme.' _Safaia thought and began to play tricks with Malfoy, like having him fall of his chair or when he is playing with his wand, make other potions blew up. Snape had no idea what to do. He certainly didn't want to take away points from his house, since they're still down 95 points, but didn't know what to do, besides detention, but Lucius won't be too happy about that. Safaia grinned in the shadows: _'You never used them, that is why you don't know how to look in the shadows. Get ready since you are next.' _

Snape had a bad feeling, but had no idea about what. Safaia made sure he gets her warning: _'It would be more fun, if he has a warning. Wonder if he can figure it out.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long as usual, but hope good as the ones before. You got yourself another chance to give me a little hand: What pranks should Safaia play on Snape?<strong>

**You get to choose and if I like it, I will use it and, of course, give you the credit and cookies.**


	11. Chapter 11: Weird dream and attack

**(****Checks herself in the mirror) I don't look like J.K. or Kishimoto in any way. Meaning I don't own the crazy brat wizard Harry Potter or the awesomeness that is Naruto. But I do own the OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to <strong>**Sakura19Haruno95****, ****SaKuRa-Blossom29**** and ****Morte Cacciatore****. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke will appear in the Ministry.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, what kind of pranks should Safaia do on Snape, Malfoy and Umbrige? I'm not good with pranks, I can tell you that, so you get a chance to make a prank for this story. So work your minds and make good ones up!<strong>

* * *

><p>All evening, Harry felt weird, like he was sick or nauseas or something of that nature. When he went to bed, the weird feeling got stronger. That's when he saw it. A giant snake was approaching Mr. Weasley, who was injured and helpless.<p>

"_Stay back, just stay back." _He pleaded, but the snake kept coming and was getting ready to strike a deadly blow.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron was shaking him. Harry woke up startled and sweating, but he told Ron about his dream.

Now Harry is in Dumbledore's office, being questioned by the said wizard: "Tell me everything you saw in that dream."

"I saw Mr. Weasley being attacked by Voldemorts snake. In the Ministry, on that floor with those misty globes." Harry answered trying to remember the place.

"Where did you see the snake? From behind, from the side?" Dumbledore continued.

"From its point of view. I was the snake." Harry realized. Suddenly the 3 shinobi appeared right in front of Dumbledore.

"You called for us, Dumbledore-sama?" Yoru, or should it be, Raven asked.

"Cat, please go to the Ministry, since you are the medic-nin, Fox and Raven, guard the school and especially the charge." Dumbledore ordered.

"_Hai._" Cat went to the Ministry via fireplace, while Raven and Fox remained in the office. Fox made few dozen Shadow Clones, sent them on scouting the grounds, while remained next to Harry.

"Severus, please take Harry and teach him to defend his mind." Dumbledore ordered the Potion master.

"I would like to help as well, since the Sharingan can enter minds." Raven stood down on his knees, waiting for the reply. Dumbledore thought a bit: "Very well. Go with Severus. Fox remain next to him all the time, understood?"

"Crystal clear." Fox answered and they went down to Snape's personal chamber.

"First you will defend your mind from me." Snape said and used some mind entering spell on Harry. After 30 minutes, Raven stopped Snape: "This spell is pathetic, although all of your spells are pathetic. Leave this to a real specialist." He activated his Sharingan and went inside of Harry's mind. Harry tried to fight against it, but soon found out that while Snape was using a spell, that can be broke, Yoru/Raven was using some other type of a spell, that entered his mind and forced Harry to accept it.

"What a weak mind. I don't see why you wizards think you are that powerful." Raven commented and exited Harry's mind.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Sharingan, my families _Kekkei Genkai_, in English that would be, Bloodline Limit." Raven plainly answered and went into Harry's mind again.

"I have never heard of such spell 'Sharingan'." Snape turned to Fox.

"_Kekkei Genkai _is not weak spell, but abilities that can be given threw blood." Fox answered.

"And how different is Keki Genka from magic?" Snape was skeptical. It sounded like magic to him.

"_Kekkei Genkai_," Fox corrected him, "Are abilities given threw your blood, but not said that you will get it. There are some people in clans that have the Bloodline Limit, but don't have the Limit themselves."

"Interesting." Snape commented, unimpressed, when suddenly the door broke open. Raven stopped what he was doing to look at the door. Few Death Eaters came in.

"Give us Potter." The lead Death Eater ordered.

"Only over my dead body." Fox said and got into her battle stance.

"Ha! One weak muggle can't stop us." Another Death Eater laughed.

"You're right: a muggle can't, but a shinobi can do more then that." Fox attacked them.

She threw them in the hallway and attacked. She made some Shadow Clones, which they tied up some Death Eaters and broke their wands into toothpicks. The other Death Eaters tried to run away, but their clothes got nailed to the ground, since she knows how to throw a kunai just right.

"Unhand us filthy muggle!" The lead Death Eater commanded.

"I don't think so. The only one who is filthy is you. I kill to protect, you kill for joy and guess who will die from my Rasengan today?" Fox walked closer.

"What Rasengan? There is no such spell." The Death Eater mocked her.

"I never said it was a spell," Fox began to make the Rasengan, "It's a jutsu. Rasengan!" She ran it threw the Death Eaters body, killing him.

"Too easy." She took out some kunai and was about to get rid of the rest of Death Eaters.

"Wait! I will them for now," The Death Eaters calmed down, "To find the traitor in this castle threw their memories." Raven activated his Sharingan and entered their minds. The Death Eaters tried to defend their minds, but were unable and Raven saw their deal with Umbrige.

"Now you can dispose of them. I know the name of the traitor." Raven left to tell Dumbledore, leaving a very sadistic Fox with them.

"I feel sadistic right now, meaning either my T.O.M. will began or I waited little too long to get rid of you," She took out some Senbon and went to them, "Maybe both, but in that case you guys are in for a hell of pain."

* * *

><p>"Dumbledore-sama, we have a traitor in this school." Raven reported.<p>

"Who is it?" Dumbledore wanted to know, but he already had his suspicions.

"Umbrige. She made a deal with Voldemort to get Potter-san. She planted some of his men in this school. They were ordered to get Potter-san, but failed. Fox is the best between us after all," Then horrifying screams sounded threw the castle, "Sometimes too good for my liking." Raven said nervously. Dumbledore gave a small smile: "No surprise there, since she is daughter of the Hokage/Last Jinchuuriki/Sannin," His smile faded, "But this matter is serious. There is no proof that Dolores has anything to do with Voldemort and the Ministry won't believe anyone either."

"Then we should play a game. We should hint to her about knowing her deals. She won't be able to hide them forever." Raven suggested.

"Do you know how to play such a game?" Dumbledore got intrigued.

"Yes, we always played that when we were little. Anyone had a secret, we hinted them into thinking we know it, even if we didn't know what secret they have, then they tell us. It was always interesting." Raven told the elderly headmaster.

"Sounds like an interesting game. Play it." Dumbledore allowed.

"_Hai._" Right now Cat appeared from the fireplace: "Weasley-san is stable, only minor bruises now and a minor concussion. He should be good to walk around again in maybe a weak or so."

"Thank you for the help." Dumbledore thanked her.

"That is my job." Cat answered to that.

"Now please go and make sure Harry is safe." Dumbledore ordered them. They bowed and left his office. He sighed: "Maybe I should have gotten those few sake bottles. I could really use something good."

* * *

><p>Umbrige wasn't happy. Her plan to get Harry failed and the Death Eaters were now killed and their remains destroyed. But that later, right now she must contact Fudge.<p>

"Minister, I just found out about a Death Eater attack in Hogwarts." Umbrige reported.

"What? How got in? Are they still in the school?" Fudge wanted to know.

"I don't know, how they got in, but I do know that the new Physical Education teachers stopped them. Well one of them anyway. The other two were busy doing something else important." Umbrige explained.

"One took care of Death Eaters? Who was it?" Fudge demanded to know.

"I don't know, their code names were the only ones pronounced after the masks being put on: Cat, Fox and Raven. Well Raven I believe might be Mister Uchiha, since he is the only man between those 3, but which girl is which I don't know." Umbrige told him. Fudge thought a bit: "They won't answer to you, mock the Ministry and fight without the permission of the Minister, huh? Don't worry Dolores, I will change that. They won't be able to disobey you anymore and we will know Dumbledore's true intentions." Umbrige smiled widely at that: "Thank you Minister. I will try to make a change for the better."

"I know you will. Now go and find out who sent them in." Fudge ordered.

"At once." Umbrige bowed a bit and Fudge disappeared from the fire.

"He seems to trust you, yet you betray him," Umbrige turned around to see the black haired kunoichi standing by the door lazily, "By working for the enemy."

"What are you talking about dear? I never betrayed Minister Fudge, what good will that does for me?" Umbrige played innocent. Jeido looked up to the ceiling as in thought: "You could take over the Ministry and make everyone your ugly copy, with such horrifying taste of pink and such a disgusting smile. Don't lie to me. I may not have a Bloodline Limit like Safaia and Yoru, but I'm just as deadly. If you plan to betray this school and Dumbledore-sama, you got another thing coming. And that isn't a promise, but guarantee. Don't try to look innocent, I killed far more innocent looking ones then you could count and both hands and legs."

"Then you should be in prison for killing children." Umbrige spitted.

"Children is something you will never understand. When we choose our lives, the age of being children changes. We loose the name 'child' after graduating the Academy. We become adults sooner then you. While you try to make an illusion of safety, we show the kids the true world around the time you only began to learn magic." Jeido explained.

"You should never involve little kids in such matters." Umbrige wasn't happy that someone talked about kids like they're something that doesn't need protection.

"It's something you can't change. You should give up already. You can't fight against shinobi, no matter how hard you try, Gamabrige." Jeido disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving and angry Umbrige: "I will not tolerate with this. She will get what she deserves."

* * *

><p>"<em>They found the traitor and now will keep an eye on her."<em> Naruto told them.

"_What should we do?"_ Sakura asked worriedly, _"If she attacks…"_

"_They won't get hurt. The Dark Lord, this Voldemort, is the biggest threat, but his power is only around B rank, while they are rank A - S."_ Naruto calmed the pinkette.

"_Oh good, because if one hair fell off of my little Yoru: I'D TURN THEM INTO A PUCHING BAG!"_ Sakura yelled, making Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata wince.

"_How do you live with a temper like her?"_ Naruto whispered to Sasuke, who answered: "_Believe me you don't know how bad she is when she has her T.O.M."_ Naruto shuddered at that thought.

"_What should we do, if they tried something like that again?"_ Hinata asked with worry visible in her lavender white eyes.

"_Don't worry, if they will need help, we will come until then, we should wait. By they way, you two,"_ He points at Sasuke and Sakura, _"Got a B rank mission. Here, maybe this will take your thoughts off some worries."_

"_If anything happens to them, while we're not here…"_ Sakura warns him.

"_Nothing will happen. At least nothing that bad, they can't take care for it themselves. Safaia said so in her letter." _Naruto points at the letter.

"_Let's go Sakura."_ Sasuke took his wife to the door and out on their mission.

"_Are you sure about them being safe_?" Hinata showed at the letter.

"_Don't you trust them? Safaia is almost my copy and you know how I fight. Yoru is a real mix of those 2: cold and temperamental. And Jeido is something that makes sure both of them are in check. Wait, does that make them better then good old Team 7?"_ Naruto questioned, making Hinata giggle a bit: _"I hope you're right."_

"_Am I ever wrong?" _Naruto asked, sounding offended.

"_Like the time you said that we will have a boy, but got a girl.__ Or when the time you try to guess her favorite ramen is miso, but it turned out to be pork."_ Hinata named 2 times.

"_Alright, Alright, I got wrong few times, but lately everything is right, right?"_ Naruto asked.

"_Maybe."_ Hinata taunted and left the office.

"_Hey, what do I have wrong? What? Hinata tell me!"_ Naruto ran to catch her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this.<strong>

**Boy, does Umbrige make my blood boil; right next to her is one HELL of an annoying reporter: Rita Freaker, I mean, Rita Skeeter. She will appear in the next chapter, but she won't find much, since she is so annoying (even Naruto isn't so annoying) that she will get thrown out of Hogwarts faster then Naruto can eat up a bowl of ramen after being starved for a week.**** I will make sure of this.**


	12. Chapter 12: Letters and High Inquisitor

**(****Checks herself in the mirror) I don't look like J.K. or Kishimoto in any way. Meaning I don't own the crazy brat wizard Harry Potter or the awesomeness that is Naruto. But I do own the OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Answering to Screwi321' question: They will appear in the fight in the Ministry. And there might be some yelling. Until then, only letters and mentions.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Is anyone good at pranks? Come on people, I need some to play on Snape, Malfoy and especially, Umbrige! Give me some! Please! (Makes puppy dog eyes)<strong>

* * *

><p>It was now lunch time and the Weasley's were still thanking Harry for saving their fathers life.<p>

"But I just saw it in a dream. I didn't do anything." Harry tried to explain to the red-heads. (And people say that red heads are smart)

"But you saw him in danger and told Dumbledore. You saved him." Ron told him. If Harry wasn't in people, he would just start banging his head on the table.

"Don't give Harry-kun all of the credit," Safaia suddenly appeared from behind them, "Jeido helped Weasley-san, too. She healed him then got him to the hospital you wizards use."

"But Harry let us know dad is in danger." Fred said.

"So the hero is Harry." George showed to the said boy. Harry was ready to pull his hair out and Safaia rolled her eyes. The owls finally came and along with them a brown hawk.

"What's a hawk doing here?" Seamus asked.

"That's a messenger hawk from Konoha." Safaia said and extended her arm for the hawk to land on it. She took the letters out, gave it some meat for its hard work and, after appearing next to her seat, put it on the table next to her.

"Why are you using a hawk?" Umbrige asked and eyed the winged predator.

"Where we live, owls can't survive and are too slow. The messages must be delivered fast, especially during a war, and safely for the ones who will receive the message to understand it." Jeido explained.

"Yoru-kun." Safaia handed him a letter from his parents.

"My Kaa-san is worried again." Yoru sighed.

"Jeido-chan." She handed a letter with some hearts.

"Why won't he understand that I'm not interested in him?" Jeido mumbled.

"Me." Safaia opened her letter and they began reading the letters, until some people screamed 'WHAT?'

They looked up to see the kids reading the Daily Prophet. Safaia secretly activated her Byakugan and read the bolded words:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dolores Jane Umbrige, Senior Undersecretary of Minister Cornelius Fudge,<strong>_

_**Appointed as the new High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

* * *

><p>"We got some problems." Safaia whispered to them and told the article in Japanese.<p>

"Trouble is really easy said." Yoru commented. Umbrige smiled at everyone a wicked smile. The other teachers frowned at her and some shot a poison glare at her (not Snape, but a witch in green robes). Umbrige got up and handed some kids pieces of paper and they read it: Additional rules by Hogwarts New High Inquisitor.

"She knew about this." Hermione whispered.

"And planned these a while waiting." Harry added.

"What a…" Ron began.

"_Teme_." All 3 shinobi whispered.

**(AN: Did they have the same conversation?)**

"I'll ask for everyone to follow these new rules, so that we can be friends." Umbrige said.

"_More like enemies._" Yoru commented. McGonagall, who is trying to learn Japanese, looked at them and nodded, showing that she agrees. Umbrige told few words on her ideas of becoming friends, while secretly Safaia locked her hands around her neck and pretended that she is dying from Umbrige's speech. Many students, including teachers, were having trouble holding away their laughter. Seriously, while Umbrige is talking, it does look like Safaia is in agony. The only ones, who weren't laughing, were the Slytherins.

"Professor Umbrige! Uzumaki is making fun of you!" Malfoy yelled out and pointed at Safaia, who is now just sitting bored.

"Miss Uzumaki, can you and your friends show me those letters you got today? Now." Umbrige ordered.

"That is violating other people privacy!" Hermione yelled out.

"10 points from Gryffindor for yelling at me." Umbrige said.

"20 points to Gryffindor for showing their bravery." Jeido said, making everyone turn attention to her. Umbrige walked up to her: "You don't have such rights." Jeido just smiled: "I got some more rights, then a back stabber in pink."

"What do you mean?" Umbrige went wide-eyed.

"You know what I mean, Back Stabber." Jeido handed her letter: "You wanted to read our letters, here. Only one problem: they're in Japanese." Safaia and Yoru handed their letters to her. Umbrige just huffed and looked at the letters. Jeido was right they are in Japanese, but not a problem. Umbrige used a translation spell on the letters, making the words in English, and read the letters. First Yoru's:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Yoru.<em>

_Hope you are doing fine on this mission. Still can't believe that you have to teach those weaklings about physical work, even if more then a month has passed. Hope you know what to do with those brats, if they don't listen. No, I'm not talking about using your strength, but about…_

_Using your Fire Style jutsu, that should put them in place in a matter of seconds. Your mother wanted to tell you about using your skills of leading a group in case…_

_Safaia can't do that. By they way, what is this rumor about you having a crush on Safaia? Imagine I just walk to get some groceries for dinner and I hear from Ino and Hana Inuzukas that you have a crush on her. Is it true or only Ino-pigs imagination gone wild?_

_Forgetting that topic, hope you are ready for anything those weakling think of. I don't want to hear about you, being an Uchiha, loosing to some people in large dresses. Understood?_

_Now kisses and bye. Write back as soon as you can._

_Your mom and dad._

* * *

><p>Was just an ordinary letter from parents back home. It is visible by style that both parents wrote the letter.<p>

Now Jeido's letter:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Jeido.<em>

_What I must do to prove me feelings for you? Should I jump from a cliff in a pond of crocodiles and fight against missing-nins while battling the crocodiles? I will do anything just name it. _

_When I first saw you, I didn't believe my eyes and my heart began to sore and sung at the sight of you. _

_My father told me that is love, because he felt like that, when he ell in love with mother. I just want to be with you, and have love as passionable as my parents. _

_Maybe the subject isn't the best, but I will do anything you want me to do. No matter how many years I shall wait, but I will make you see how youthful I am and how I truly feel about you._

_Hope you feel the same way my love._

_Rock Li._

* * *

><p>Turned out to be a love letter from some guy.<p>

Now Safaia's letter:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Safaia.<em>

_Hope you're having some fun over there. I know I wouldn't. That type of a job is just dumb. Seriously wizards themselves are stupid, why only use wands as a weapon. Then some guy appears, claims himself an evil lord and everyone runs away in fear. Are they stupid or just weak minded?_

_Forget what your father wrote, he just had a bad fight against the enemy of a Hokage: paperwork, all night, so he is a bit cranky._

_I meant it, they are weak. Anyway, hope you're not using any type of jutsu you're not suppose to. You don't want to get chewed by your mother, like I once got. How was I suppose to know that I accidentally broke the women's bath wall. It was in a middle of a freaking fight!_

_Still he was suppose to know his village like his 5 fingers. He grew up here, after all._

_How about we forget this argument and end the letter._

_Big kisses…_

_Large hugs…_

_Write soon back!_

_Your mother and father._

* * *

><p>Nothing more then a simple letter. They have nothing to hide in here; Umbrige thought and gave them the letters back.<p>

"See? Wee got simple letters from home. Nothing criminal like, is it?" Jeido asked. Umbrige frowned and left back to her seat.

"Wonder what is in those letters." Hermione said.

"Probably just letters from home." Ginny guessed.

"Maybe something more private for Jeido." Harry said, as he remembered her story.

"Maybe." Rom agreed.

"Wonder if you can hold all of the pressure Professor _Uragirimono_." Yoru said. Umbrige looked at him: "And what does that mean?"

"You betrayed people and don't know its meaning? Weird." Yoru said and ate some salad. Umbrige huffed and sat down.

"_I'm surprised that the chair is still holding her._" Safaia was amazed. Yoru and Jeido just smiled at this, they have been wondering about that too.

* * *

><p>-Someplace Unknown-<p>

Voldemort wasn't exactly happy, since his plan to catch Harry failed. Seems that those shinobi are stronger then he expected. Well since they work for money, maybe he could get them on his side for a bigger price.

"How much could those mercenaries want for changing sides? Thousand or 2 thousand?" He thought loud to himself and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Uragirimono<strong>** – Traitor. Nice nickname for ****Umbrige, don't you think?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ino is married to Kiba and Hana is their daughter.<strong>

**Rock Li is, you guessed it, son of Rock Lee. Li was the best I could come up for someone related to Lee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this was enjoyable and interesting.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Some pranks and enter RS

**(****Checks herself in the mirror) I don't look like J.K. or Kishimoto in any way. Meaning I don't own the crazy brat wizard Harry Potter or the awesomeness that is Naruto. But I do own the OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Unknown girl from Johto: Right now, can't do that. But, probably, in the last chapter: small Katon + wool clothes + a public place = … You know what I mean.<strong>

* * *

><p>The day went like a very average one for the wizards. Except for one certain toad look a like in pink, which just got a promotion. Umbrige was now tying a <em>really <em>tight leash around the students and their freedom. She was now acting like the queen of Hogwarts.

"Yare, yare that lady is driving me nuts." Safaia complained in her room, while writing a letter back home. When she got an idea: "I maybe not the Biggest Prankster of Konoha, but I am almost as smart as him."

Somewhere else in the castle Filch shrouded badly at some feeling. Of a new prankster.

Safaia already ran to the potions room and changed some ingredients from their rightful jars and bottles to other ones.

"Hope Harry-kun will enjoy it." Safaia said when she finished changing the ingredients in the teacher's cabinet, "Now Malfoy-teme."

She just walked out of the 5th year Slytherin boy dorm, henged as his dorm mate. After making sure the coast is clear she henges back to herself. She smiled, checked if anyone is near, did some tap dance moves and said: "Hope you like it Malfoy-teme. Now: Umbrige-gama." She henges into Malfoy with a pink apron: "I hope I make it right." After which runs to the kitchen, with a smile that could put Fred and George to shame.

* * *

><p>Outside of the castle, Yoru was working on his Katon jutsu, since there are no students to teach and he is bored. He was about to try again, when someone stood right behind him. Yoru turned to face this person and looked right in its eyes. They were red and slitted, like snakes.<p>

"Ah, you must be one of the shinobi, I presume." The man said. He extended his left hand, with a sack from his black robe.

"I am. What do you want and who are you?" Yoru asked.

"Why so loud?" The man asked.

"I can do louder, if you want. Answer to my questions or you will be my snake new toy." Yoru threatened. The robbed man growled a bit: "I just want you and your friends to work with me. I will pay a lot more then Dumbledore." Yoru snorted: "Forget it Voldemort," Startling the man, "I see your trick. You are weak against me and my friends, so you want us to join you. I may work for money, but no one knows how much Dumbledore will pay. He said after the mission he will pay for all the troubles. I doubt you could pay us so much right now or ever."

"You should join me. I can give you power." Voldemort tried to convince him.

"I don't fall for such a low price. Power is something you will never have, but the ones in light have it right now. So walk away or I will burn you to nothingness." Yoru did a Katon to prove his point. Voldemort saw that he is inconvincible right now and left with few his followers, who were hiding behind the trees.

"Smart move." Yoru said and used a Katon to put on fire the robes the Death Eaters are wearing. They ran away like sissies.

* * *

><p>Jeido was keeping an eye on Umbrige from the Shadows. Umbrige went to her office and had a talk with someone.<p>

"I hope you know the plan." Umbrige said.

"Yes, I do. Make the best out of you and the worst from Harry, after he told such a lie of You-Know-Who." A female voice answered.

"Good. And stick to it. And try to find something on those new teachers. I got a feeling they are more then just temporary teachers." Umbrige said.

"My way of words will make them slip fast, so no worries. When will I be paid?" The female asked.

"When I see the result." Umbrige answered.

"Fine. You will have the best and the worst will go to the rest." The female said.

"Thank you Rita." Umbrige thanked her.

"Not a problem, Dolores." Rita said.

Umbrige walked out of her office and locked the door. She turned and left towards the Slytherin dungeons. Jeido noticed a small red beetle walking on the ground, following Umbrige: "Something's up. Who is this Rita? Maybe they know." She disappeared to find a certain bushy haired girl.

* * *

><p>Hermione was now going to Potions with Harry and Ron, when suddenly Cho appeared.<p>

"Hey, Harry." Cho greeted.

"Hey, Cho." Harry greeted her back.

"I was wondering, if we could…" Cho began, but got interrupted by Ron: "Is that a Tornado badge?" Cho looked at him and answered unsurely: "Yes."

"So you're a Tornado fan?" Ron wanted to know. Luckily, Hermione hit him on his head with her hand (hate to see, what she would do, if she hit people with books): "Ron that is not polite."

"It's okay. See you later Harry." Cho walked away from the trio.

"See, what you did, Ron?" Hermione waved her hand at Harry and the retreating Cho.

"I just wanted to know, if she is a fan of the Tornados." Ron defended.

"Obviously she is, otherwise she wouldn't wear their badge. Who are the Tornados anyway?" Hermione asked, getting a feeling she might regret that question. Ron looked her in shock: "You don't know, who are the Tornados? They are the fastest Quidditch team…" Yep, she is regretting that question.

"Ugh, I give up." Hermione walked away from him. Ron was confused: "What did I do?" Harry just rolled his eyes. Ron followed Hermione, while trying to figure out, what he did.

She walked to some empty staircase and sat down feeling kind of unappreciated.

"Hermione?" Ron called from the hallway and walked to her.

"Go away Ron." Hermione said.

"What's wrong?" Ron sat next to her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? The fact that you always ask for help with your homework, practically never bother to understand what I'm explaining; don't bother to help me when I need with some of my things and talk about that ridicules game all the time." Hermione ranted.

"Sorry, okay. I'm not that smart to figure things out." Ron said.

"That's why you ask me to do your homework." Hermione concluded.

"That and…I like watching how you…think, when you do homework." Ron blushed a bit.

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked at him. Ron burned a bit redder: "What I'm trying to say, is that….that….I….you…me…" He slowly moved closer to her. Hermione felt her own cheeks burning up and moved herself closer to him.

Jeido was about to call Hermione, when she walked down the stairs, but seeing that she is busy, Jeido quietly walked behind some pillars and watched the thing that will happen.

'_Boy, did I walk in a moment. Good thing I didn't say a thing before I got here.' _Jeido thought. Only 2cm away from each others lips, when suddenly: "Hey, guys! Were going…to be…late." Harry said, disturbing the 2, they moved away from each other, "I'll just, you know, go to class. Yeah, I'm going." And walked away.

'_Why the heck I walked in right now?' _Harry thought. Jeido just fell anime style and started to bang her head to the wall, quietly: _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Potter-san. Why oh why did he walk in that moment?'_

"We should go. Or Professor Snape will be mad." Hermione said and walked away.

"Yeah, don't want him breathing down our necks now." Ron said and followed. He remembered that last year he was mad at Harry for somehow entering the Triwizard Tournament, although someone put him in it, but this time, he was furious. He walked in when he was about to…kiss with Hermione. This is the first time he noticed how looks beautiful. Her bushy hair, which attracts him (it also attracted Krum, but not that he cares), her warm eyes, her smile. It all just made his stomach turn into a knot, a big one. And he would have shown what he feels, but no. Harry had to walk in.

'_Maybe I could give him the silent treatment for a while?' _Ron thought, as he entered the Potions dungeon room. He was thinking how to tell his feelings, when suddenly the potion, Snape was working on, blew up right in Snape's face. Now his face was as black as his hair, which made him look rather silly. To save what's left of his pride, he walked out of the classroom.

"Bloody hell, did you see that?" Seamus asked.

"Unlike someone, we saw that." Dean answered, still not liking Seamus after the argument.

* * *

><p>Snape walked around, trying to figure out, who did it, when he suddenly saw Malfoy, with a pink apron and a cake walking to Umbrige's office. It was big, pink, 3 stories high, had cute cats on it and smelled rather delicious.<p>

"Draco, where are you taking that cake?" Snape asked.

"To Professor Umbrige. I made it and I hope she will enjoy it. If you do not mind, I will take it, before it gets too cold." _'And hardens up.' _Draco/Safaia thought.

"Fine, only, if you tell me this: did you see anyone go into the class and switch some of my ingredients?" Snape asked.

"I didn't see anyone sir." Draco/Safaia told him: _''Because I can't see myself.'_

"Hm. Alright then, go but go back to your class right after that." Snape ordered.

"Yes sir." Draco/Safaia said and walked away, with a smirk. _''Boy, is he a moron.'_

Snape, not noticing that smirk, left for the closest bathroom, to wash his face.

Good thing Umbrige was going to her office this very moment and saw him carry a cake.

"Oh, Draco is this for me?" Umbrige asked.

"Why yes, Professor Umbrige. I decided to give you this lovely cake, since you deserve it." Malfoy/Safaia lied. Umbrige took the cake and went inside her office: "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Malfoy/Safaia said. When Umbrige closed the door, Malfoy/Safaia tried to hear something. After few minutes, Umbrige gave some sort of gagging-throwing up sounds. In triumph Malfoy/Safaia did some tap dance moves, some 'Yes! Yes! Yes!', changed back and ran off.

"Draco!" Umbrige yelled out. She walked out and looked around trying to see him, but unsuccessfully, since he already disappeared. Umbrige went to Transfiguration, since she knew that Draco had a class with McGonagall right now. From the shadows, Safaia was jumping in joy: her little plan has worked and, thanks to her Shadow Clone, she has a solid alibi for the time she did these pranks.

"Maybe, I could put some…" Safaia began to think about her next move.

"Put what?" A voice asked. Safaia turned to see Yoru standing behind her, with his left hand pressed against the wall.

"Nothing just thinking about something." Safaia didn't feel like telling her little prank spree.

"And what is this something?" Yoru continued to ask. He even moved a bit closer to her, making her blush as red as Hinata, when she was next to Naruto when they were kids.

"It…I…nothing important." Safaia lied. Yoru raised an eyebrow: "Really? Should I somehow pressure you into getting out an answer?" Jeido walked threw the hallway and saw those two. She quickly moved behind a wall, before they saw her: _'Did someone put a charm on me so that I walk in some couple moments or something?' _She quietly took a look at those 2, _'They do look cute.' _

And like on a curse, Harry walked in, since Snape got him to get some potion fixer or something from Pompfrey: "Um…I'm just walking…to the Hospital Wing…Ignore me." Jeido was now literally ready to bang her head into oblivion. 2 times already! 2 freaking times! What is up with this kid? Yoru and Safaia went different directions after that.

'_Do I have to play Matchmaker or something?' _Jeido thought annoyed.

* * *

><p>Now dinner time. Everyone was now enjoying the delicious meals, even Malfoy after getting a yell from Umbrige. When the said toad lady finished her meal, instead of leaving, she sat in her chair and smiled at everyone. The ones who saw that smile didn't like it, it literally said: evil control loving witch. Suddenly the doors opened and everyone looked at them to see….Rita Skeeter!<p>

"Hello, everyone, I hope you are enjoying this delicious meal. I am Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter." Rita introduced herself.

'_So, this is Rita. Boy is she ugly.' _Jeido thought.

"What are you doing here, Rita?" Dumbledore stood up.

"I was called by the Minister to watch and document the work of your new High Inquisitor." Skeeter answered. Umbrige smiled in triumph, knowing that Dumbldore can't send her away. Everyone, who hated the Daily Prophet, glared at Umbrige and Skeeter.

"Now, if you do not mind, I will later ask questions to some students about their ideas of the High Inquisitor." Skeeter said and walked out of the Great Hall. Now everyones, except her fans and the ones who believe in the Prophet, modds were now destroyed and they didn't feel like eating. After dinner the only ones she took for interviews were the Slytherins.

"The woman is as foul as Umbrige." Harry said his thoughts.

"Agree." Ron said, knowing that is true.

"Exactly." Hermione said.

"Umbrige-teme talked to her in the morning, I didn't see her, but heard her voice. She was talking to that blond witch. Umbrige got her especially here to look good." Jeido told them, when she stopped them.

"I believe that she will do more then a simple reporter." Hermione said.

"Have to agree with Granger-san. That woman is foul enough to do things worse then a reporter." Yoru said.

"What should we do?" Safaia asked the Golden Trio.

"Try to answer simply and don't let her get near you and use your words against you." Hermione explained.

"Excuse me! Miss Hikari! Miss Uzumaki! Mister Uchiha! I would like to ask you some questions!" Skeeter called and ran to them. The shinobi just disappeared from their spots before she got close enough.

"How did…where….when…?" Skeeter was speechless. Wandless magic? Impossible and especially to such young kids.

"Could I ask you some questions?" Skeeter looked at the Golden Trio, who just walked away, saying they're too tired for that.

* * *

><p>"What now? That lady will follow us." Safaia said.<p>

"Not, if we don't let her." Yoru said.

"Should we get rid of her?" Jeido asked.

"Not a good idea. Dumbledore-sama said not to kill that type of people, only enemies." Safaia said.

"Looks like we will just have to stand her." Yoru guessed.

"She better leave soon or she will remain that age, she is now, forever." Jeido went to her room.

"She better." Safaia whispered to Yoru, who just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Grrrrr. Rita Skeeter makes my blood go boiling. She is so annoying.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry, if those moments stink. I'm not too good with romances.**


	14. Chapter 14: Interview, pranks and spar

**Sorry ****to announce, but I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Although I'm glad I don't own Harry, way to bratty.**

**And if I owned Naruto, I'd made sure Naruto would see that Hinata is crushing on him in Part 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deadzepplin: You can bet on that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morte Cacciatore: And I got few more surprises that you might enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Unknown girl from Johto: Can't throw out threw the window, yet. But once I can, she will get kicked out.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Skeeter<strong>**: Why so mean? I don't mean any harm.**

**KNT (Me): How the heck you got here?**

**Skeeter**** (mysteriously): I have ways.**

**KNT (warningly): You better get out or I won't answer for my actions.**

**Skeeter**** (writing down): 'Author threatens reporter.' This will go on the first page.**

**KNT: Get out! (Shows her out) (Turns to the readers) Anyone knows where I can get the 'Annoying Reporter' Repellant Spray?**

* * *

><p>"So, you're saying you can't get near them before they disappear?" Umbrige asked.<p>

"Exactly. They simply disappear into thin air. It can't be Apparation and it certainly wasn't any type of a Port-Key either." Skeeter classified.

"This is troubling. We have to get them to talk." Umbrige began to walk around the office.

"But how?" Skeeter stroked her chin.

**(AN: Too bad she doesn't have a beard.**

**Skeeter****: So immature from you.**

**KNT: SHUT UP!)**

"I know. During class. They can't leave the students and will be forced the answer your questions. The perfect time and place to expose their real reason here." Umbrige smiled satisfied about her plan. Skeeter joined in: "Very good plan. When do they have class?" Umbrige checked the teacher list: "Right now. 5th year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's in 5 minutes."

"Good. I'll go now." Skeeter walked out of the office. Umbrige looked at the clock and went to her classroom to 'teach' DADA. Once the door was locked someone came out of the shadows, replaced all of those kitten pictures with pictures of different Punk, Metal, Gothic and Rapper bands and horror movie pictures, like SAW 4.

"This is looking nicely. Only now this," The person opens the bag and starts throwing dead cat bodies and skeletons on the ground and then tosses them around, "Hope you like it. Almost forgot." Pours some liquid on the chair and leaves before anyone sees her.

* * *

><p>Everyone going to Physical Education was getting ready for that, since the teachers put a bit of a tighter leash around them, but still loose, compared to Umbrige's.<p>

"Today Taijutsu spar. Only Taijutsu." Jeido repeated for Yoru.

"I know, I know. I won't use anything else. Then we make those _gaki_ spar between them, right?" Yoru asked.

"Correct. Time for them to learn: how to fight in a spar." Jeido nodded. Safaia came in looking rather pleased.

"You look happy." Yoru noticed.

"I even feel happy." Safaia smiled wider.

"What did you do?" Jeido asked.

"You'll see. Or correctly, hear." Safaia giggled a bit. Jeido and Yoru looked at each other puzzled.

"We better start and we might have an annoying guest during class." Safaia went to the class. Jeido and Yoru just blinked and then followed her.

"Today we will spar! Yoru and Jeido will show you how a spar works, then you will spar against someone else. Begin!" Safaia announced and the 2 began the spar. Yoru did a roundhouse, but Jeido moved out of his range and attacked with a punch. He jumped out of her range and attacked with another roundhouse, this time hitting her. She returned the roundhouse right at him. Then he tried to do spin kick, but she was faster and got him.

"I think this would be enough for the." Safaia announced and they stopped.

"This is a spar. A Taijutsu spar, to be exact." Safaia told the students. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Jeido asked. The door opened to reveal Skeeter: "Hello, I just wanted to ask some questions and watch how does your class acts."

"Fine, but do not interfere. Or else." Yoru said in a dangerous low voice, making some girls shiver. Parvati leaned to Lavender and whispered: "He is so hot."

"Agree." Lavender whispered back.

"Patil-san. Brown-san. Do you have something to share with the class? On how hot Yoru is." Jeido asked, making both girls blush like tomatos.

"Now we will split you into pairs and you will spar. First ones to spar will be….." Safaia closed her eyes and with both her hands landed one 2 kid names: Ron vs. Malfoy, then Hermione vs. Pansy, later Harry vs. Crabbe, Dean vs. Seamus and so on.

Hermione, being a good learner, was beating the crap out of Pansy, who didn't even bother to look at what the teachers explain, with some sweet kicks and punches.

"_She might be a good kunoichi._" Jeido whispered to her friends.

Harry was having bit of a hard time with fighting Crabbe, but he, more or less, did the same thing Jerry does with Tom, uses his short height to duck Carbbe's attacks and hit him in the legs.

Ron was getting a bit bored. Come on! Malfoy didn't repeat the moves and ignored the class homework, while he was trying his hardest to….impress Hermione. Malfoy was sweating like a pig and his hair….seemed to be changing. Literally! It was platinum blond only few minutes ago. Now it's becoming something reddish. Slowly everyone noticed the change in the hair color and looked at him more then at their opponent. Jeido and Yoru looked at Safaia, who was smiling like Naruto after a good prank and not caught. They understood: the hair was her doing.

'_Sometimes I just forget she still has a child side.' _Yoru thought.

'_Oh boy, this I have to remember: check shampoo and hair conditioner, before using.' _Jeido thought with a laugh.

Skeeter was looking at Malfoy with big surprise. Since when did he have red hair? She was now writing down: Could the Malfoy's be related to the Weasley's?

This is when Malfoy noticed everyone looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Look at your hair." Dean said.

"What about my hair?" Malfoy asked.

"It's red." Lavender said and showed him, with her mirror. Malfoy stared in utter horror at his reflection: "I look like a Weasley!"

"See what happens if you insult people? Karma pays back." Safaia said.

"And knows some ways of doing that. Nasty ones." Yoru said, as he remembered what Karma did to him once. Malfoy just ran to the Hospital Wing to get his hair back.

"Do we have to train you guys how to properly run?" Jeido asked as she watched Malfoy running away.

"If you don't mind, I would like to question you, while the class is working." Skeeter said and got her quick quill ready.

"Fine, but to questions we are not supposed to answer, we won't," Safaia said, "Everyone return to spar. Ron-kun, you can either take a break or train on your own." Ron nodded and class re-began the spars. They walked to the class's furthest corner from the students.

"What will you ask?" Yoru wanted to know.

"Simple questions. Where are you from?" Skeeter looked at them.

"Konohagakure No Sato, Hi No Kuni." Jeido answered.

"And that is where?" Skeeter wrote down.

"Elemental Countries." This Yoru answered.

"What Rank are you?" Skeeter proceeded.

"ANBU." Yoru answered.

"And it means?" Skeeter asked.

"ANBU is short for 'Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai'. Literally it means: Special Assassination and Tactical Squad." Jeido explained. Skeeter and the class went silent. They were actual assassins? And they're teachers?

"How old are you?" Skeeter continued.

"16. Well, Yoru will soon be 17." Safaia pointed at the said boy.

"Why did you come to Hogwarts?" Skeeter sounded stunned at their age.

"Dumbledore-sama requested that shinobi from our village be a teacher. The Hokage, decided to send us 3, since we are the best capable ones for such a mission." Yoru explained to her.

"And why not older ones? Or he thinks that kids can teach? Or did you lie about your true age?" Skeeter began her ordinary theories.

"Older ANBU and shinobi are needed to protect the village and to do missions." Yoru began.

"We are very capable of doing our job, since we were trained by the best of the best." Jeido continued.

"We didn't lie about our ages. In our world, we become adults early. We are trained to kill, while you only began to wave those silly sticks." Safaia finished.

"I heard that you are trying to get the students as friends. Don't you have friends, beside your colleagues?" She continued.

"We have a lot of friends. The teachers and students being friends is something our sensei in the Academy did. Most of us became friends with him. So did our parents. Well most of them." Yoru told her.

"What type of an Academy is that?" Skeeter went on.

"Simple Shinobi Academy. You get accepted when you become 5 or 6 to start your shinobi training." Safaia explained. Everyone looked at them. They began to learn shinobi techniques at the age of 5 or 6?

"That's barbaric. They lose their childhood." Hermione began another rant.

"Now, if you don't mind, we got a class to teach." Jeido walked over to the class.

"But I didn't finish…"

"We finished." Yoru followed Jeido.

"So sad to bad." Safaia said and went along with her friends. Skeeter pursed her lips and walked out of the class.

* * *

><p>While that happened, Malfoy was having his head scrubbed by Pompfrey.<p>

"Interesting, how can muggles make such good hair color changers? It won't come off." Pompfrey told him.

"Can't you take it off by a spell?" Malfoy asked.

"Sorry, but this is to tough to be taken off by a spell. Guess you will have to wait, for your hair to grow blond again." Pompfrey walked away.

"And how long will that be?" Malfoy wanted to know.

"Few months!" Pompfrey answered.

"Few months?" Malfoy exclaimed rather ludly.

* * *

><p>After class ended, everyone exited the classroom. The fact that the teachers are assassins is the newest rumor to be in Hogwarts.<p>

"I can't believe that we are being teached by assassins." Hermione said.

"They sure don't look like ones." Ron said.

"Maybe they're only disguised to hide their true looks." Harry guessed.

"True. I'll do some research on ANBU and Konohagakure. I'll meet you later." Hermione ran to the library.

"How fast do you think this rumor will spread?" Ron looked at his friend.

"Less then one hour for sure." Harry answered and they both went to change clothes.

* * *

><p>Skeeter was now telling everything to Umbrige.<p>

"I can't believe this. They're not even adults, yet are assassins. Once I get to their village, I will make sure there will be order. What is their leader thinking?" Umbrige asked no one particularly.

"I am thinking the same thing. Barbaric, very barbaric and they are rude." Skeeter lied to Umbrige.

"I will change that." Umbrige promised and entered her office. Only to see it dirty, with dead cats on ground and muggle bands instead of her kittens.

"Who did this?" Umbrige asked. Skeeter was in shock as well. Umbrige just sat down on the chair and sighed: "This could be either the Weasley Twins, but they were in class, I checked, or one of those teachers."

"Which one. They don't look like pranksters." Skeeter said.

"That's why, I lost my carefulness. Their innocent looks are only a disguise." Umbrige now tried to get up, only to discover, that she is now glued to the chair.

"Should I help?" Skeeter asked.

"Just find who did this." Umbrige ordered.

"Alright." Skeeter left the office. Umbrige was now thinking of how to get off the chair.

* * *

><p>Safaia was now looking outside the window at the events in the office and barely holding from falling down laughing. One of her best pranks.<p>

'_Hope she learned not to mess with people.' _Safaia thought and walked away from the window, before anyone noticed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Skeeter (writing): 'Author being rude to guests. What will she get for that?' (Looks at me to see me listening to my earphones on full blast and singing)<strong>

**KNT: I wanna**** runaway. Never say good bye.**

**Skeeter: What are you doing?**

**KNT: What does it look like? Ignoring you. I wanna run away. Never say goodbye. I wanna know the truth. No more lies.**

**Skeeter: Stop that! (Blows my CD player up with a spell)**

**KNT (Sitting quietly): -_-**

**Skeeter: I got something to ask you.**

**KNT: -_-**

**Skeeter: Will you finally make Potter stop telling lies about…**

**KNT: YOU'RE THE FREAKING WITCH THAT IS TELLING LIES! Now leave or I will make you suffer! And fix my CD player!**

**Skeeter: Make me!**

**KNT: Fine! Sonic!**

**(Sonic runs in)**

**(AN: I know he isn't part of this, but he is cool)**

**Sonic: What's up?**

**KNT: Get this lady out of here and I will help you avoid Amy for a week.**

**Sonic: Deal. (Grabs Skeeter and throws her out of the room, with a super spin) Done.**

**KNT: And here is my part. (Pulls in Naruto, who makes a Kage Bunshin and Henges it into Sonic) Thanks.**

**Naruto: No problem.**

**KNT: Just tell him what to do and how to act around people and it will be fine.**

**Sonic: Cool, thanks. Let's go. (Sonic and Sonic-look-a-like runs away)**

**KNT: Someone, please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>A little random moment of mine.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Time to walk on trees

**Sorry ****to announce, but I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Although I'm glad I don't own Harry, way to bratty.**

* * *

><p><strong>Morte Cacciatore: Most of those wizards thought that they only jump around the shadows and do some mindless, lame tricks. Or so I heard from some pure-bloods.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Unknown girl from Johto: Thanks for the spray! It worked and now Skeeter is out of my room. More pranks? I could try, but not guaranteeing.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Angelic Sakura Blossom: Near the end, that's for sure.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Deadzepplin: You're not the only one. And you would need popcorn.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ephemeral violet: No, they don't kill random animals (unless on a mission and running low on food). Safaia just went to the local cat grave-yard and dug some cats up.<strong>

* * *

><p>With Skeeter around, the day was horrible. She kept walking in during class and asked meaningless questions. McGonagall almost threw her out of the room, which was what the class was hoping to see, but Skeeter left faster.<p>

So far, Hermione hasn't found much on ANBU or Konohagakure. Only the basic, what it is, who lives there, what they do. Nothing important.

"I tried to find out from the books in the library, but it seems that these books are holding only the basic and are old. From what I've heard, from the teachers, the current leader is the Rokudaime Hokage, 6th Hokage, but the book is about the leader being the Sandaime Hokage, the 3rd, once again, after the Yondaime Hokage, 4th Hokage, dying in battle." Hermione told them.

"So, the books are 2 Hokags low." Ron said.

"Hokage Ron. Ho-Ka-Ge." Hermione corrected him, "And you're right. The books are 3 Hokage low."

"And there isn't any other book?" Harry eyed the tower next to her. Hermione shook her head: "No, this is the newest and the only book about Konohagakure. Everything else is about the other villages, with Kage's, some stories, explanation about their system and myths about the Bijuu, Tailed Beasts, existing."

"Tailed beasts?" Ron asked.

"Demons with tails. There are nine of them: Ichibi no Shukaku, Nibi no Neko, Sanbi no Isonade, Yonbi no Sukou, Gobi no Hokou, Rokubi no Raijuu, Shichibi no Kaku, Hachibi Yamata no Orochi and Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kyuubi, from what I've found, is the strongest of them all." Hermione explained.

"And the most dangerous." Safaia suddenly appeared right next to her, making them jump.

"How did you get here?" Ron asked.

"Threw the window." Safaia pointed at an open window.

"You climbed threw the window?" Hermione asked.

"Walked actually. And no more questions. Harry-kun, remember that Jeido assigned some training for you? Well, she is busy and asked me to train you. We'll go outside." Safaia said.

"At this hour?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong? The night is still young and the condition is perfect for training." Safaia took him bridal style and jumped threw the window. Ron and Hermione were shocked and ran to the window. To see Safaia walking on the wall, as if it was ground, and carrying Harry. They just looked at each other and Ron went to bed.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't like being held bridal style by a girl, but the fact that she is walking down the wall, can give you a scare. Near the bottom of the castle, Safaia started to jump from the wall, to the ground, to the trees and to the lake.<p>

"How did you like it?" Safaia put him down on the ground.

"I don't want to do that again." Harry said, making Safaia pout: "Well sorry, I just wanted to get out of Umbrige-gama's clutches as fast as I could."

"Fine, fine. What will you make me do?" Harry asked.

"Gather some chakra in your feet and walk up that tree." Safaia pointed at a really tall tree.

"But how can I do that?" Harry looked at that tree.

"The same way I did on the wall: gather chakra, keep it and walk." Safaia explained.

* * *

><p>For the past 2 hours, they worked on that. At first Safaia helped him to get on the tree and walk a bit, but later, she just sat on a branch and watched how Harry worked.<p>

"I think for now that is enough." Safaia said, after Harry fell down again.

"What now?" Harry breathed.

"Rest, duh. You're low on chakra and if you train with low chakra it could turn out to be fatal." Safaia sat on the ground next to the lake. The full moon reflected on the black lake, making it look beautiful.

"Man, does this water look tempting." Safaia said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Harry No Baka. I mean: I really want to swim in the lake. And I'll do it." She began to take off her clothes. This is the first time Harry saw a girl, with no clothes. Sure, she still was wearing her underwear (which looks like made for battles, as well, but they were not too covering), but this is the closest he has seen to undressed girls. Her body was nice and slender (and her chest wasn't flat at all), which you couldn't tell, since she always wore clothes that kind of covered that up. There were also lots of scars on her body, some more ugly, some less.

"What are you staring at?" Safaia asked.

"Nothing." Harry turned away and wiped the blood.

"Okay." Safaia said, knowing what he was looking at, and started to walk to the lake.

"Won't the squid attack you?" Harry suddenly remembered.

"_Daijobu_, I'm not scared from something that could be sushi. Come one. We'll be safe." She said and ran. Harry could see some more scars on her back. With that collection, Harry's scar felt little and lonely. So he threw off some clothes himself and joined her.

* * *

><p>After the swim, Safaia made Harry climb the trees few more times, before forcing him to run on them.<p>

"I did that when I was learning. Now go!" Safaia ordered. And so Harry tried. Now he was wondering, who is the bossiest and who was the nicest teacher from these 3. Another hour has passed.

"We should end for tonight. Your chakra is low for anything right now." Safaia said and helped him stand, to find that Harry is barely even staying awake.

"Okay, I did go a little overboard." Safaia murmured. She took the kid on her back and jumped back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Hermione was yet again looking for something to tell her about Konoha, but still nothing.<p>

"Got troubles?" A voice came from behind. Hermione sharply turned to see Jeido looking at her.

"Just can't find what I'm looking for." Hermione tried not to tell about her searching's.

"If you want to find something about Konoha, forget it. There is only one book and it's at least 25 years old." Jeido came closer.

"I'm just curious about your village." Hermione defended.

"If you are so curious, why not just ask? I could answer to simple questions." Jeido said. With that, Hermione asked: about the system; the missions; the classes; exams; life.

"Too much information for a little girl like you. It could kill, you know." Jeido said, as she answered to the last question.

"Just curious." Hermione said, still trying to swallow the fact that the Hokage, Safaia's father is the first and only one marked as a SSS-rank shinobi, and that SS is the most dangerous, about the deadly Chunin exams and how dangerous is a shinobi life and how young they can die.

"Just another question: why does your village send kids into battles, shouldn't adults take care of that?" Hermione asked.

"Depends on how fast you mature. You maybe a kid when you just graduate, but during the time as a shinobi, especially during a war, you mature faster then regular civilian kids. Some may still believe you are a child, but in the truth you are not one anymore." Jeido explained.

"Sounds barbaric." Hermione said out loud.

"Your life is far too easy, to know what is barbaric, what is not. Don't question about the village anymore." With that Jeido disappeared.

"At least the gap was filled." Hermione went back to her room.

* * *

><p>Umbrige was now in her office looking threw some files, like a frog in a bug buffet.<p>

"I think these will be the best for my new squad." She smiled a disgusting smile.

* * *

><p><strong>KNT: Boy, she is getting weird. Why the hell does she keep smiling like that?<strong>

**Umbrige: Shut up and apologize right now.**

**KNT: I don't recall you inviting here.**

**Umbrige: I let myself in.**

**KNT: Get out Toad-brige or I will kick you out.**

**Umbrige: You can't do that. I am the Senior Undersecretary and High Inquisitor.**

**KNT: And Head Toad of the Toad Club.**

**Umbrige: How dare you insult me!**

**KNT: Same way you tell lies!**

**Umbrige: That's it! Avada…(Roundhouse kick in her stomach by KNT)**

**KNT: You were saying? (Throws her out of the window) Hope she falls on her head. Maybe then her brain will turn on.**


	16. Chapter 16: Toad in class gets a hit

**Sorry to ****announce, but I do not own the super awesomeness that is Naruto or Harry Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived.**

* * *

><p><strong>Morte Cacciatore: Why don't you ask the squid?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Deadzepplin: Umbrige is the meaning of bad.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ephemeral violet: Everyone isn't always as we imagined them.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Unknown girl from Johto: Agree she might loose her nose on day, like in that Russian saying: <strong>**Любап****ит****ной ****Варваре ****н а****базаре ****но с****оторвали****. ****In English: ****The curios Varvara (A Russian name) got her nose stolen in the market. Thank you for that spray against Umbrige. Hope this will be enough, is she comes again. Hope Ginny won't think Harry is cheating on her.**

* * *

><p><strong>On with…<strong>

**Skeeter: Will you finally make Potter tell the truth?**

**KNT: No. On with…**

**Skeeter: Why not? He is obviously telling a lie.**

**KNT: Because I said so. Buzz off or I will squish you in your stinking Animagus form. On with…**

**Umbrige: You better make him tell the truth. Or I might send you to Azkaban.**

**KNT: Yeah and Jake Clawson A.K.A Razor of SWAT Kats is my father. (This is in sarcasm)**

**Skeeter (writing): Authors father is a humanoid cat, with an identity problem.**

**KNT: Don't you insult Jake/Razor. If someone I like is insulted, I turn worse then Naruto gets the Cloak goes mad.**

**Skeeter: Is it a fur cloak?**

**KNT: Get out! (Sprays the sprays on them, making them run) This stuff sure is good. I got 2 things to say.**

**First: I need a security system.**

**Second: On with chapter 16!**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in his bed in the next morning. First he felt like he hasn't slept at all, but then remembered about the training and how Safaia pushed a little too far. Then he remembered that she took off her clothes in front of him, which made him turn a bit red.<p>

'_With out clothes she looked nice.'_ Said a little voice in Harry's head. Harry shook his head and looked at the clock: 8:50! He will be late!

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Yoru clenched his teeth.<p>

"Carried Harry-kun to his room." Safaia repeated.

"Before that." Yoru tried to rewind her.

"Trained him in tree walking." Safaia replied.

"Before that." Yoru tried again.

"We swam in the lake. The water was nice." Safaia recalled. Yoru now clenched his hand into a fist: "And how did you swim? In what, to be precise."

"Underwear." Safaia replied.

"**Say what! She swam with a **_**gaki**_**, who barely knows a move combination with only his fists, in her underwear, yet not with me, while I'm good enough." **Inner Yoru ranted, making Yoru get a little red, as he heard the rant. Safaia tilted her head a bit: "Is something wrong?"

"N…no, everything is fine." Yoru walked away, leaving a bit of a confused Safaia, who just shrugged and returned to drawing the symbols for the class.

Meanwhile, Yoru walked in a grinning Jeido: "You like her, don't you?"

"Who?" Yoru tried to play cool.

"Don't play dumb. Safaia. I see something sparking between you 2." Jeido said.

"Then you should get your eyes checked. We have nothing between us." Yoru walked away.

'_Geez, he acts like a __Hyuuga, yet he isn't,' _Jeido thought, _'Guess I will have to play Match Maker after all.'_

* * *

><p>Harry has missed half of the Potion class and lost 50 points. He sure hopes that Safaia will give him some points. He did notice Umbrige in the class, who was checking how the teachers work.<p>

* * *

><p>She followed them to Divination.<p>

"Predict something for me." Umbrige asked Trelawny.

"My Inner Eye can't be used by a simple command." Trelawny explained.

"If not then not." Umbrige wrote something down.

"Wait…I see something…your future will have a moment where your betrayal will cost you dearly." Trelawny predicted.

"Only you could make something so weak. Are you sure you're the relative of Cassandra Trelawny? It sure doesn't look like it." Umbrige told her. Trelawny felt insulted and hurt, but stayed strong and continued the lesson, much to Umbriges dismay. Harry felt a little amazed by the crazy Divination teacher: he would have started to yell, if someone said that to him, yet she didn't react and continued the lesson. Umbrige walked around the class and asked questions: why did you take this course; what is holding you to it etc.

* * *

><p>Care of Magical Creatures didn't include a thing about getting rid of Umbrige, since she followed.<p>

'_Someone just kill me.' _Harry thought, as another round of questions began.

* * *

><p>Now it was time to put Umbrige in place: Physical Education.<p>

**(A.N: Shinobi vs. Umbrige. Don't miss it! I****'m sure won't.)**

"_Kon'nichiwa _students! Today we will…" Safaia began, but was interrupted by a sickly sweet 'Hem, hem.'

"What did you say before the word students?"

"I greeted them like I usually do in Japanese. It sounds better then that simple 'Hello' you have." Safaia explained.

"You should greet them in proper English. What if they don't understand?" Umbrige asked. Jeido moved aside to show her a mini dictionary. '_Kon'nichiwa_' – 'Hello' was written on it on the top. Score: Shinobi 1, Umbrige 0.

"Now then, where was I? Ah yes, today we will be learning your first jutsu! The _Bunshin No jutsu. _Unlike _Kage Bunshin_, _Bunshin _isn't that sensible. It's only an illusion to deceive the opponent." Safaia explained.

"This jutsu must be learn by this following week. Don't learn it and you fail. Now watch and copy Jeido. She will show you the proper way of making a _Bunshin_." Yoru instructed. Jeido did some slow hand sings, for the students to see, and said: "_Bunshin No Jutsu!_" After which appeared another Jeido, but it looked kind of a ghost.

"This is a _Bunshin_." Jeido moved her hand threw it, showing that it's intangible.

"What is the purpose of teaching kids such a trick?" Umbrige asked.

"I believe the proper term would be: Better safe then sorry. Meaning, they better learn something that will help them in a situation where they have lost their wands." Yoru told her.

"How different is it from a Koga Bunhin?" Umbrige asked.

"_Kage Bunshin_, it means Shadow Clone. Shadow Clones are solid, but not able to stand against strong attacks. The Clone, _Bunshin_, could be used in case they can't make a Shadow Clone." Jeido explained. Umbrige wrote something down and stayed quite. For the time being, the shinobi showed the kids how to make a Clone and observed them. Umbrige observed the kids as well. So far, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Harry, Dean and Ron were the ones that were able to make the Clones. Neville had some troubles, but, besides the white skin colour, the Clone looked great.

"Might you tell me, why are you not using any wands?" Umbrige suddenly asked.

"Shinobi do not require pieces of sticks to fight." Yoru simply answered and tried to help Pansy with the jutsu. She was so hopeless.

"But why? You must have something besides these jutsu." Umbrige tried to make them talk.

"Swords, kunai, shuriken, scrolls and our hands. We got better things then a stick." Jeido corrected Seamus, who was doing the jutsu poorly.

Right now: Shinobi: 3, Umbrige: 0. Umbrige was about to say something, but the bell sounded, indicating that the lesson has ended. And the winner's are the Shinobi!

* * *

><p>Transfiguration had the most tensed atmosphere ever! You have to cut it threw with a chain saw. Plus to add the interest, Umbrige made a spark, which resulted in McGonagall beginning to argue with her about her being a problem in the school.<p>

Score: McGonagall: 10, Umbrige: 0! Winner of this class: McGonagall!

* * *

><p>"Never thought that McGonagall had such a high voice when she yells." Ron was amazed.<p>

"I never could have thought that she would yell." Hermione thought.

"I didn't know, she knows a lot of muggle cursing." Harry told them.

"That could take a chapter." Safaia said from behind. The Golden Trio turned to face her.

"What? The yelling was very loud. Loud enough for us to hear in the class." Safaia explained.

"Blimey." Ron said.

"You're amazing McGonagall-sensei." Safaia bowed to the elderly witch.

"Thank you, I think I will go to Poppy, my throat hurts a little." McGonagall bowed and walked away.

"With that yelling, lungs could hurt as well." Jeido shared her thoughts. Snape walked past McGonagall and gave a surprised glance.

"This one will be remembered for a long time." Dean said.

"A very long one." Ron said. Only Jeido noticed that Safaia is not present, but didn't say a word.

* * *

><p>Umbrige was going back to her office. What a woman is that McGonagall. To insult her, Dolores Jane Umbrige, she will pay. Umbrige was so concentrated on telling Fudge, that she failed to notice, Safaia walking behind her, who wanted to make sure the trick worked. Umbrige touched the handle, but couldn't open up the door or take off her hand.<p>

"What is this?" Umbrige put her hand on the wooden door and tried to pull her hand off. Unsuccessfully. When she tried to take off her other hand, it was glued as well.

"Someone help me!" Umbrige screamed. No one came. She tried again a few times, when she suddenly heard wind whizzing from above. She looked up to see an iron failing from the ceiling. It hit her head, making her fall down and her hands unglued. She was still conscious and tried to get up, but a ton of frogs fell no her and started to jump around. In panic she tried to open the door again, but it didn't budge. Then black tar fell on her and some skin. She now looked like an ugly frog. And I mean ugly!

Safaia felt her stomach cramping now. This was something done in 5 minutes, but it's a master piece.

* * *

><p>"Someone broke the door." Filch reported to Umbrige.<p>

"I can see that. Who was it?" Umbrige demanded.

"Someone, but the Weasley Twins. I checked, they were with Sprout, when this happened and they were seen by a lot of people. It wasn't them." Filch told her.

"Who was it?" Umbrige wanted to know.

"I don't know. Someone knew. Not a spell used or a finger print left. Unique, but dangerous. Ya' better watch your back, whoever was it, might do it again." Filch walked away to search who did it.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about Umbrige?" Fred asked his twin.<p>

"I did, my dear brother. The prank was amazing. Why did we not think of that?" George asked.

"I'm not sure why not. But we must figure out, who did it." Fred announced.

"We should. We must." George agreed.

"Let us go and find him!" Fred and George began to walk threw the corridors, when a little white paper landed in front of them. They took it and read it, the words were written very beautiful and gracious:

* * *

><p><em>You may or may not find me. I won't tell you, who I am.<em>

_The ones, who will figure it out, will join me in the Big Plan._

_Good luck and watch out._

_The Sapphire Whirlpool._

* * *

><p>"The Sapphire Whirlpool. What an unusual name." Fred said.<p>

"As mysterious it is as beautiful is sounds. This is a girl prankster." George announces.

"A skilled one." Fred agreed.

"We must now find her!" George went into a dramatic moment.

"We must!" And both of them ran to find The Sapphire Whirlpool.

* * *

><p><strong>KNT: But we already know who that is.<strong>

**Umbrige: Who was it?**

**Fred and George: Who?**

**KNT: You'll see. Now go!**

**Fred and George: (Leaves)**

**Umbrige: I won't, until you tell me.**

**KNT: The prankster told you the name already.**

**Umbrige: What name is 'The Sapphire Whirlpool'?**

**KNT: Use a dictionary and a translator.**

**Umbrige: Which one?**

**KNT: Find it out yourself!**


	17. Chapter 17: Let's look at Konoha

**Sorry to ****announce, but I do not own the super awesomeness that is Naruto or Harry Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Unknown girl from Johto: Glad you liked it. I also got T-Shirts with 'McGonagall Rocks over frogs', as in she can beat a certain toad. Only for 50 santims (Latvian cents), which would be 1 dollar.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Motre Cacciatore: Lif<strong>**e is one big school, don't you think?**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Neko: You will have to wait.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN asked<strong>** if I could make a chapter in Konoha to see how things are going on there. So, we will leave Hogwarts for one day to visit Konoha and see how our favorite Konoha 13 live their lives.**

**So, hold on to this stick and we will be on our way to Konoha. Hope**** and pray, we don't land in the same spot where the Green Beast Trio is.**

* * *

><p>-Hokage Tower-<p>

Naruto was doing another mountain of paperwork, which is every Kage's worst enemy.

**(A.N.: This chapter is technically in Japanese, but I am way to lazy to make everything in **_**italic, **_**so let's just pretend this is in **_**italics**_**)**

He looked at clock on the wall, which showed that it's almost lunch time and he was starving. Around this time, Safaia always came and brought him some lunch from Hinata. She always did it since she was little and continued doing it even if she is ANBU. At 2 o'clock she always came, unless on a mission, and brought lunch. It was like a little routine she enjoyed doing, which also made him smile a bit. His little girl was now ANBU and aiming for his hat.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

"What do you want to be, when you will be big?" Naruto asked the 4 year old Safaia, who was sitting on his shoulders.

"I think….Hokage!" She took his hat and placed on her head.

"No taking the hat!" Naruto went childlike and both of them fought over the hat.

"I will be! I promise!" Safaia exclaimed.

"You so sound like me." Naruto looked at his little girl, who just smiled widely.

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>"Does time fly. It seems to be only yesterday." Naruto thought.<p>

"What seems to be only yesterday?" Hinata quietly asked.

"Hina-chan, didn't hear you come in." Naruto sounded surprised. Hinata just giggled: "You were in deep thought and didn't hear me knock the door. So what does seem like it was yesterday?"

"When Safaia told me that she wants to be Hokage." Naruto answered.

"Ah that. Have to agree, it does only feel like yesterday." Hinata sat on his lap and he hugged her.

"Maybe I could have sent another team to Hogwarts. That guy only has something in C-B rank danger, not more." Naruto thought

"Dumbledore did request the best. And you did give the best." Hinata recalled.

"Wonder if they are still alive from that mission, I mean, come on, that is boring: teaching fat weak kids how to fight." Naruto said.

"Well, they did write a letter last weak, so yes they're still alive." Hinata thought.

"Hehe, so what did you bring me?" Naruto asked, as his stomach growled. Hinata just giggled and showed him lunch.

* * *

><p>Sakura was finally done with the new medic-nins in training, who are now official medic-nins.<p>

'_I am so __tired; I could sleep for a week. Wonder if this is how Iruka-sensei feels, when we finish the Academy. No tired, but feels that the students are leaving his side.'_ Sakura thought and went home.

"Hey, Forehead!" Ino called. Sakura turned to see the blond walking with a little messy haired blond girl next to her.

"Ino-Pig and Hana-chan." Sakura greeted back. Hana had the same messy hair as Kiba, but they were in the same color as Ino's, while her eyes were exactly like Kiba's and her skin was like Ino's.

"Hello, Sakura-san." Hana greeted back.

"What are you doing here Ino?" Sakura asked. Ino showed the bag of products: "I was shopping with Hana-chan for dinner, since Kiba is asleep from that mission."

"Still? It was like 3 day ago." Sakura was surprised.

"Yeah, well he used a lot of chakra and didn't sleep during the mission, till they caught that Nuke-nin. Next time I won't let him go on such a mission. When he is over tired, he snores loud enough for us to hear and not be able to sleep." Ino complained.

"So that snoring is Kiba? I thought, after spending that much time with Naruto, I could hear Kyuubi snoring." Shikamaru said from the roof of the building next to them, where he was lying lazily.

"Try to sleep in the same bed. Not easy." Ino called at him.

"Anyway, what are you doing here Shika?" Sakura asked.

"Sleeping. Well I was, until you girls came." Shikamaru answered.

"Shouldn't you be waiting for Temari at the gates? She did say, she will come today from Suna." Sakura remembered.

"Crap, I forgot." Shikamaru said.

"And you are in so much trouble!" A very angry Temari was now standing behind him.

"Hey Temari, how did it go?" He tried to avoid her metal fan.

"It went fine, but I would at least like a husband that knows when he is supposed to come and wait for his wife and take the kids from the Academy, not sleep around. Shin and Shizuka waited for you at home, yet you are lying here." Temari yelled at him. Shin and Shizuka are their twin kids. Black hair like Shikamaru; Shin has them tied like Shikamaru, while Shizuka has like Temari's, but only 2; skin like Shika; eyes like Temari; they're as brainy like Shika, yet are dangerous as Temari.

"Well…I…was busy and couldn't come." Shikamaru tried to crawl away, but Temari whacked him faster with her fan: "Don't give me that!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the forest, Choji, part time ANBU and part Jonin sensei, was training his Genin team, when they saw Shikamru flying threw the sky and hitting the ground.<p>

"Either you tried to fly, but didn't work or Temari found you sleeping on some roof again. My guess is B." Choji joked a bit.

"Hardy har, har. But you got a point Temari did whack me. How come Ayaka never whacks you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't sleep around, but work." Choji answered. Ayaka is his wife; he met on a mission and fell in love. (Brown in bun tied hair, nice tan skin, wide green eyes.)

"Speaking of Ayaka, I better get going, don't want to miss any of her special made beef." Choji drooled of the fried beef thought.

"Sensei is thinking with his stomach again." Yoko, his students, whispered, making the other 2 team mates laugh a bit. The next thing they know, 2 is bug dust trails, left by a certain duo: Rock Lee and Rock Li. (The only difference between Lee and Li, was that Li was a brunette, like his mom)

"Yosh! My youthful son and I will now 200 push ups and then run around the village on hands 100 times!" Lee yelled out.

"That is very youthful Otou-san!" Li exclaimed and they started to do the push ups.

"Glad Gai isn't here." Shikamaru commented.

"Think again." Choji pointed at another trail of dust. It stopped next to Lee and Li.

"My youthful student and his youthful son are training! Ah! What a youthful thing! I shall join your youthful training!" Gai exclaimed and began to do the push ups.

"Me and my big mouth." Shikamaru groaned, while the new Genin shuddered at the sight of those 3.

"Time to go home." Choji said, and his team disappeared from sight.

"New phobia: Green Beastobia. They get terrified by the sight of a certain trio." Shikamaru joked a bit and both of them gout away from those 3.

* * *

><p>From behind, TenTen, Neji and Heiji (Their son. Hair: same color as TenTen, but long as Neji, eyes white (Byakugan) and skin like TenTen. He is smart as his dad and has a thing for weapons like his mom) were walking away.<p>

"Hope they didn't see us." TenTen said, as they walked away from the 3 beasts.

* * *

><p>"Lee! You were supposed to help me with the shopping today!" Fumi yelled at Lee.<p>

"Sorry, Fumi-chan! I so un-youthfully forgot. Forgive me!" Lee fell on his knees beginning for apology from his wife.

"I don't know. You did forget." Fumi thought.

"Ah, the lovely Fumi, who tamed the heart of my student, forgive him!" Gai went into the dramatic stage.

"I'm not sure." Fumi continued.

"I shall do the chores tonight, to show how sorry I am!" Lee announced.

"That is very youthful. Lee!" Gai yelled out.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled.

"Lee!" Gai yelled.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled out.

"Come on, Li. Let's go home." Fumi took her son, while Lee and Gai continued their yelling.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was finally having a lunch break. If he hadn't over slept, he would have had breakfast and could have holded until dinner, but no.<p>

"Maybe next time, don't stay awake until morning and then fall asleep?" A voice came from behind.

"Shut it Sai." Sasuke said.

"That was just a friendly advice." The ex-ROOT told him. Ever since Danzo was defeated, the ROOT has been destroyed, while the members, under a high security, got names and emotions to their life added. Making this guy not so un-emotional. Also he found his sweetheart during the member fixing.

"Well, looks like you still stink at that field." Sasuke mussed.

"And you are such as anti-social like before." Sai added.

"No, I'm not." Sasuke argued back.

"Sometimes makes me wonder, what Sakura found in you." Sai said.

"I think about what Reina found in you." Sasuke questioned Sais wife.

"Got me." Sai confessed.

"Sasuke-kun! Lunch!" Sakura came in with lunch.

"About time." Sasuke muttered.

"Hope, you like this, sorry, if I'm late, I was shopping with Ino-pig and you know how she likes shopping." Sakura took the lunch out and settled on the table.

"No problem." Sasuke said.

"I think I'll leave you 2 birds alone." Sai walked away from them and went to visit his own wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, let's call these 'small parts of their day', since those are small parts.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe not my best (possibly worst) chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, next time we're going to see what did Toad Face did in Hogwarts.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: What is in Harry?

**Sorry to ****announce, but I do not own the super awesomeness that is Naruto or Harry Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deadzepplin: Told you, that was my worst chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN: She won't. For now, anyway.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Neko 4000: You will have to wait.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Unknown girl from Johto: Deal. Thanks for the 'week'. I always get those 2 mixed up.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>zen129: Naruto will come to London, to the fight in the Ministry, so no need for toady to go to Konoha and change things to 'a better way.' (Yeah, like she can change an entire nation). Shika and Temari have twins, Sai and his sweetheart have 2 kids, TenTen and Neji have also 2 kids, Lee has one (I doubt Fumi would want another Green Beast in her life), Choji's wife is on the way, Kiba and Ino have one. Yeah, they wanted, but so far weren't lucky. I'm surprised too, that Toadbrige doesn't know who is the Hokage's kid, since she read the letter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morte Cacciatore: I did my best. And my life is a Gymnasium.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>otaco: Thank you for the review. Please don't kiss me, I'm shy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrige: About time, you came back. You must make Potter stop telling that horrible lie about You-Know-Who being back.<strong>

**KNT: That ain't a lie.**

**Umbrige: Enough. Here, take my 'Special Quill' and write 'I shall not believe and Potter and tell the truth'.**

**KNT: How crazy do you think I am? Everyone knows that your 'Special Quill' is a **_**forbidden **_**object. Plus, I am telling the truth. Now get the heck out of here! (Starts spraying on Umbrige, making her run away)**

* * *

><p>A new day in Hogwarts and students are getting ready for another day of learning magic. Harry was having another set of headaches and it wasn't letting up. Even Madam Pompfrey doesn't know what can take the headache away, but he wasn't having a fever or anything.<p>

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I just have a headache that won't let go." Harry rubbed his forehead, "And Madam Pompfrey doesn't know anything to make it go away."

"Did you ask Jeido?" Ginny suggested.

"Why should I try Jeido?" Harry looked at her.

"She is, from what I've heard, a medic-nin. She is trained to heal in battle. Once I got an injury during class, from moving my foot the wrong way, twisting it a bit. She came and healed me in seconds. Maybe she can help with the headache." Ginny explained.

"I'll go to see her." Harry ran to the room she lives.

* * *

><p>After knocking and getting a 'come in', he entered. The headache just seems to get stronger. Jeido was looking threw a scroll, when she looked at him: "Is something wrong Potter-san?"<p>

"I just have a headache. Ginny said you could heal it. But if you can't or don't want, I don't mind." Harry said, but actually he does minds. That headache is killing him.

"A simple headache? Seriously, that is no problem of healing. Come here." She gestured for him to come, which he did. She put her hands on his head and the glow, he saw after Umbrige's detentions when she healed his hand, appeared again and began healing his head.

* * *

><p>~POV – Jeido~<p>

When Potter-san asked me to heal his head and said he thinks I can't do it (Okay he didn't say it openly) I felt a bit offended. I mean come on; I healed him after those detentions with Uragirimono (Traitor, which is what she calls Umbrige sometimes) and he thinks a simple headache is a problem? Well at first it wasn't, but it doesn't seem that the pain is coming from Potter-san at all, but it has _another_ source. I started to use a scanning jutsu, instead of a healing right now, to see what is going on. When I found something I so didn't except. Something else is doing it to Potter-san from _inside of him_.

* * *

><p>~POV – Harry~<p>

I felt the energy from her hands changing. It didn't heal anymore, but seemed to be looking for something. I could feel her looking deeper in my mind. Man, she is forceful with that. When I saw her eyes bit widen in shock. Why is she shocked?

"Jeido?" I called, startling the girl: "Huh, _nani_?" Looks like she reverted back to Japanese.

"Is everything alright? You look shocked." I tried to say it to her.

"I'm…fine. Don't worry." She told me. Somehow I didn't trust her words.

* * *

><p>~POV – Jeido~<p>

Great, hope he doesn't have a mind, like that detective, what was his name, Sherlocku Holmuzu, no wait, Sherlock Holms. Hold it, he barely passes his tests, how can he be that smart? He didn't look like trusting me right now. But how can I tell him what I found? I don't even know if I am right. I should tell Dumbledore-sama first, maybe he knows what I must do: tell or not.

"Why did you stop healing?" Potter-san asked.

"I just…got curios from where does the headache appeared." I told him.

"And what did you find?" He asked.

"Not sure, but" I leaned closer, "You should go to sleep earlier."

"Huh?" He blinked in confusion. I looked at him: "You go to bed late and don't have enough time to sleep. Overworking your brain makes headaches appear. Some more hours of sleep will be all you need."

"But how can I, if I have a ton of homework?" Potter-san asked.

"After a while we will teach you a jutsu that you will find useful. Now go to class. You don't want to be late. Better yet, I will take you to class." I grabbed him and jumped out of the window.

* * *

><p>~POV – Harry~<p>

The first time someone took me and jumped threw the window was Safaia in the night, so I couldn't see much of the surroundings. My second time is with Jeido (How strong are these girls anyway?) in the day and I can see how fast is she going. Fast enough to make trees look like blurs (Scratch that last question. How fast are they?) She was running on the wall like it was ground, while having me on her back. She jumped in the hallway to Transfiguration threw the windows and landed smoothly like dancing. Does she have ballet as a hobby or something?

* * *

><p>~POV – Normal~<p>

Jeido put Harry on ground quickly and softly.

"Blimey, mate. How did you get here?" Ron ran to him.

"I went to see Jeido, after Ginny said she could heal my headache. Then she took me here." Harry did a quick explanation.

"But how did you got here?" Hermione tried to understand.

"By running on walls and jumping. Don't worry, you will soon learn that." Jeido stopped Hermione from asking more questions.

"What is going on here? Trying to escape class?" Malfoy came closer with a smirk.

"Take the smirk off or I shall make sure you will stay 15 for the rest of time." Jeido threatened, making Malfoy loose his smirk a bit: "You can't do that. I am now part of the Inquisitorial Squad and I…"

"Iquisito-what now?" Safaia asked from behind.

"Inquisitorial Squad." Malfoy repeated. Safaia now tried to repeat that word: "In-qui-si-to-ri-al Squad. Is it in Spanish?"

"No, you idiot." Malfoy spitted.

"Eh? Who taught you manners _boi_?" Safaia asked him, bit angry.

"If you would speak well, I wouldn't say a thing." Malfoy yelled at her.

"_Nani te iu no ka?_ (Translation: What was that?) You think I speak badly? If so you lost for Slytherin 60 points." Safaia pouted and left.

"Watch it; if you offend her, she bites back." Jeido said, "What is this Squad anyway?"

"Some chosen by Professor Umbrige to make sure this school has control." Malfoy explained.

"So now that foul woman is using Slytherins to do her dirty work." Hermione stated.

"Looks like it. She is fat after all, can't move if you have so much extra weight." Jeido said.

"Ha! Take a look at Weasley's mom, she is a cow!" Ron's ears became red of anger.

"Mrs. Weasley, fat? I don't think so. She is plump, as in bit round, not fat. And it looks like a normal woman of a big family. Not like someone's skeleton for a mother." Jeido retorted.

"What did you say about my mother?" Malfoy got mad.

"She is a skeleton." Jeido repeated, teasingly, knowing he can't do a thing against her. He takes out his wand: "Apologize now!"

"Why should I?" Jeido asked.

"I said so." Malfoy exclaimed. Jeido simply touched the wand with her pinky finger and it broke into pieces.

"What did you do?" Malfoy asked. The Golden Trio looked at her.

"I just let a little surge of chakra threw my finger into your wand." Jeido explained and left.

"You will pay for this!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Don't think so." Jeido now vanished from sights.

"What are you 4 doing here? Chop, chop, class has already started." McGonagall sounded serious; making the 4 four enter class.

* * *

><p>-In Dumbledore's office-<p>

"So, you must not tell Harry about it. He must not know right now." Dumbledore warned her.

"_Demo_, he should know. He has the rights." Jeido tried to argue.

"_Sōdesu! Sōdesu!_(Tranlsation: That's right! That's right!) Harry-kun then rights to know. You can't keep that a secret." Safaia joined in.

"Have to agree, something like that must be told him." Yoru said, while trying to act cool.

"I agree, Harry must know, but not now. He must not know it now. When he is ready, he will know the truth. I can see that you are doing your job, since you came to me first before telling Harry that." Dumbledore said.

"I just know it is there and wanted to ask about it." Jeido said.

"When will Harry-kun be told about it?" Safaia was concerned about something like that not being told.

"When he is ready." Dumbledore answered.

"What is with you adults and 'being ready'? My Tou-san got told about a secret that he didn't know all his life, when he was just 11 and he handed it as well as he could, when others believed that he isn't ready to be told. Why can't Harry-kun be told?" Safaia ranted.

'_Makes me wonder if anyone in her family can rant like that.' _Yoru thought. Dumbledore took a deep breath: "I understand you wish to tell him, but trust me, Harry won't take it well right now. He shall know it when the time is right. You may even tell him, when it is time."

"Which would be when?" Jeido looked at his eyes.

"I don't know. Now, you should go, before anyone hears us. Please don't tell Harry about it. I am begging you." Dumbledore said. The shinobi looked at each other.

"Fine, we won't tell, but when we think he must know we will tell him." Safaia promised.

'_Same like her father. And he is an amazing man.' _Dumbledore thought in wonder of the likeness between Safaia and Naruto. The shinobi disappeared from the office, as a knock sounded on the door. Umbrige walked in, without waiting for an answer.

"Dumbledore I would like to ask you a question: Is Miss Uzumaki the Hokage's child?"

"Yes." Dumbledore answered.

"Then why she doesn't act like a princess or something?" Umbrige asked.

"She acts like she wants, I believe. If she wants to be a princess, she will be, if not, then not." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you for that answer. Another question: Why are there such teachers now?" Umbrige eyed the old wizard.

"Why are the shinobi here? I just thought, they could be useful to learn new things. Besides, doesn't the Minister want to make friends with the Elemental Countries? That would be the best way." Dumbledore said.

"I see. Thank you for your time." Umbrige walked out of the office.

"Looks like they were right. Dolores is a problem." Dumbledore turned to Fawkes, who just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to know what they're talking about, you either should read the book 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' or see the Movie 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2'. By the way, the movie was awesome. Especially in 3D.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please re…<strong>

**Umbige: What were they talking about?**

**KNT: You're not to know.**

**Umbrige: Why?**

**KNT: The same reason the stars fly.**

**Umbrige: Explain yourself!**

**KNT: After you catch me! (Runs away)**

**Umbrige: Get back here! (Tries to follow, but how can she catch a girl, who is plays basketball?)**

**KNT: (While running) Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Malfoy vs Safaia and RWxHG

**Sorry to ****announce, but I do not own the super awesomeness that is Naruto or Harry Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Unknown girl from Johto: Again, thanks for the spray. If you want answers, you should try to remember the Horcruxes a<strong>**nd the answer will dawn. Malfoy-teme and attention are antonyms. Well in my eyes he did take it well, cause the next episode he was back to his prankster self again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Morte Cacciatore: I shall try to impress you as well.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Only 2 review? Guess I'm loosing my touch.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I still think we should tell him." Safaia said. Jeido sighed: "I want to too, but Dumbledore-sama said to keep it a secret. He is our client and until the mission is over we must obey him."<p>

"That is a bit of a problem. Keeping that a secret or tell him? We are not to tell, so it's obvious we shouldn't." Yoru leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Safaia pouted: "Fine. We better go. The class will start soon."

* * *

><p>"Now, all of you have done the <em>Bunshin No Jutsu<em>?" Yoru looked over the class and got nods.

"Good. Today, instead of learning the _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_,we will teach you the _Henge no Jutsu_." Jeido told them.

"_Henge No Jutsu_?" Hermione asked.

"Transformation jutsu. It allows you to change your looks to someone else's. That way you won't need any potion." Jeido explained. Safaia did series of hand sings: "_Henge_!" She transformed into a perfect copy of Hermione, making the class gawk.

"Now watch closely to our hands and repeat them." Yoru did the jutsu and changed into Ron, with a serious face.

Now the class was doing the same, only trying to change into the shinobi. Hermione made a perfect Safaia, while Ron almost got Yoru right, the eyes were still Ron's.

"Nicely done, Granger-san and Weasley-san work on the eyes. Potter-san, the hair is wrong!" Jeido scolded Harry for instead of giving Yoru black, gave him red hair, "If you want to give him another color for the hair, give him pink, which is his Kaa-sans hair." That made Yoru twitch his left eye and Safaia giggle, imagining Yoru with pink hair.

"Not funny Jeido." Yoru said and went to scold some Slytherins for not even having some things right.

* * *

><p>"This could be very useful. We won't have the need to make any more Polyjuice Potion, if we can learn that." Hermione thought.<p>

"Yeah, next time, we won't have to drink things that look like dirt." Ron agreed.

"Jeido mentioned that soon they will teach us a useful jutsu, but what didn't say." Harry remembered.

"Really? Wonder what that could be." Hermione began to think the possible type of jutsus they could teach.

"What ever it is, we will have to wait." Ron thought.

"I still think this class is ridicules. Even if they're fast, against real wizards they will loose." Malfoy ranted.

"Then why don't we have, a little something called, a fight?" Safaia asked, as she appeared from behind.

"Fine! You against me!" Malfoy yelled out, accepting her challenge.

**(A.N.: What a moron. Kick his butt Safaia!)**

"After lunch in the Great Hall. I asked the permission from Dumbledore-sama, he said I have the rights to defend my name as a shinobi." Safaia leaned against a wall.

"See you there." Malfoy sounded _way _too confident.

"Ja ne." Safaia just disappeared.

"A fight?" Hermione tried to understand what she just heard.

"Malfoy?" Harry was having the same problem.

"Against Safaia?" Ron looked like he was having the same brain problem.

"Him vs. her? This should be interesting." Hermione mussed much to the boy's surprise.

"Did Hermione just…" Ron watched as she left.

"I think…yeah." Harry agreed.

* * *

><p>As usual, the rumor of the fight spreads faster then a forest fire in a dry forest. Everyone was now standing behind the safety spells, while the 2 fighters were getting ready. Malfoy was recalling all the spells he learned, while Safaia was just sitting with her legs crossed on the ground. Both Yoru and Jeido knew that she was getting her Byakugan ready.<p>

"Do both sides know the rules? Okay, rules: No lethal spell or weapon. When I say begin, start the fight, but when I say end, the fight must stop, understood?" Madam Hooch looked at them both. After getting nods, she said: "Begin!"

"Stupefy!" Malfoy yelled and waved his wand at the still sitting Safaia. When the spell was just a centimeter away, she disappeared; making the spell hit the wall. Everyone looked around to see her, but couldn't.

"Malfoy." Safaia called, tauntingly behind him. Everyone looked at her, to see her with her head low and bangs covering her eyes, with a smirk on her face.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy casted at her. The snake came towards her. Harry wanted to stop it, but the snake got cut into pieces by few kunai by Safaia, who just tilted her head, as if waiting for something.

"Reducto!" Malfoy tried another spell, which Safaia duck rather casually.

"My turn to strike," Safaia began to do seals: "_Fuuton: Repposhou_!" The next thing Malfoy knew was being blown away by wind.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Wind Style: Wind Gale. A wind style jutsu." Jeido translted the jutsu for Hermione.

"_Fuuton: Fuujasin_!" Safaia repeated and Malfoy was blown a lot further away. Now he got up and shouted: "Reducto!" When it hit Safaia, she turned into a log.

"That was a Substitution Jutsu. Helps out in such situations." Yoru explained to the dumbfounded Gryffindor gang. After 2 minutes, Safaia started to run around Malfoy and hit his feet, making him fall down in his knees. Malfoy was so mad, that Harry even felt it, that he shouted something no one would have expected: "Crucio!"

Safaia heard that and, the wand out of his hands, before the spell came out. All of the teachers frowned deeply at him.

"Mister Malfoy, you are aware that you almost used a Forbidden Spell?" McGonagall was not happy.

"I don't know why I even said that." Malfoy tried to bend away from punishment.

"That is unacceptable. You should never use such a spell on anyone!" McGonagall shouted.

"Now Minerva, he didn't actually use it." Snape tried to save points for his house.

"He wanted to use it, Severus. 50 points from Slytherin for such a usage of a Forbidden Spell!" McGonagall called out, making Snape frown.

"For that, the fight is over and the winner is Miss Uzumaki." Hooch announced.

"But…" Malfoy wanted to argue.

"From what I understood, she used simple harmless enough jutsu, while you tried to attack with a Torture Curse. Thank Merlin she stopped you." Hooch interrupted him. Safaia mad a victory sign and smiled.

* * *

><p>That was the newest gossip: Safaia defeated Malfoy with ease! Some first years asked her about those jutsu and wanted to know, if they can earn them. Safaia nicely said that they can't, which made them pout, but where glad that they will learn other cool jutsu.<p>

While this happened, Malfoy was cursing and Umbrige was thinking it over: a young, not even an adult, lady defeated a Malfoy, one of the purest blood families.

"She could be a threat to the Masters plan. I could get rid of her, if it wasn't for Fudge wanting an alliance with Konoha."

But leaving these 2, Jeido was adjusting some things to her little 'RW+HG' plan. Good thing Ron wasn't too smart, already, but Hermione was going to be a bit harder.

"Still that won't be a problem." Jeido adjusted the last things and went to begin the plan.

* * *

><p>"So, how did you say you end up in this closet?" Hermione asked Ron, since he was also there.<p>

"Well, you came and said you have something to tell me and took me here. You locked me up and left." Ron told her, again.

"Well, it was you who told me to come here and locked me up." Hermione said her story, when suddenly both of them realized: the _Henge_!

"Somebody _henged_ into us and got us here locked up!" Ron yelled out.

"And he-she took our wands away! Perfect!" Hermione sat down. The closet was small and dark, so she sat next to Ron.

"How do we get out? No one will be going by here at this hour." Ron said.

"So calling won't help us, what next?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know. Maybe we could just sit here and wait." Ron thought.

"That's the only option." Hermione didn't realize that she was sitting rather close to each other right now. Ron turned his head towards her and saw that she turned her head at him, with their faces being only few cm away. Both their faces went red, but not that they saw it in the dark. He just saw her eyes and she his eyes.

* * *

><p>On the outside, were Safaia, Yoru and Jeido waiting for things to happen.<p>

"_Can't believe you managed to get those 2 in there._" Yru shook his head.

"_It took time, but it worked. Wizards are so gullible. Especially the ones in love._" Jeido was amazed at their gullibility.

"_So, what is going on?_" Yoru asked Safaia, who was seeing things in the closet with her Byakugan.

"_They're sitting, close, and looking at each other._" Safaia reported.

"_Are they doing anything?_" Yoru asked.

"_Not that…wait, Ron-kun moved a bit closer and Hermione-chan answered with moving closer._" Safaia began to grin with joy.

"_What now? What now?_" Jeido got anxious.

"_Still snails, but wait….Ron-kun! What a macho._" Safaia sounded amazed.

"_What?_" Both shinobi asked, wishing they had the Byakugan.

"_He is kissing her. Rather passionately, I might add._" Safaia tilted her head for a better view.

"_I knew I should have made some holes for us to see._" Jeido scolded herself.

"_Should we let them out?_" Yoru asked.

"_Nah, few hours and then let out. First I'm going to hit the bed._" Jeido walked away.

"_Me too._" Safaia followed.

"_I'll do some laps then bed._" Yoru went the opposite direction. They left 2 wizards kissing in the closet. But not that they had a problem with it. Good thing Jeido added some air holes before doing the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry people; they'll just kiss in there and nothing more. So, was this cute and cool? Or just surprising? Or maybe I am loosing my touch. Well either way, hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Read & Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Captured and YUxSU idea

**Sorry to****announce, but I do not own the super awesomeness that is Naruto or Harry Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Unknown girl from Johto: <strong>**Can't help it. I am trying.**

* * *

><p><strong>SasuHina4evr: 'YU+SU' is bit harder to make. If they got locked up in the closet, they could break out. When Voldemort will appear and it will be official: Lord Voldemort is back; until then wait.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Deadzepplin: That would be an idea. Somebody get the camera.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morte Cacciatore: <strong>**And Safaia was using only weak jutsu. Maybe I should do one with Umbrige? What do you think?**

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrige: I shall put you in Azkaban.<strong>

**KNT: Yeah right. You can't even answer what does 'PRMF' means, how can you put me in Azkaban?**

**Umbige: I don't need to know that to put you in prison.**

**KNT: But to pass my IQ test you need to answer it. What does it mean?**

**Umbrige: Private Rhetorical Magical Forces.**

**KNT: Wrong! You failed! (Turns to readers) What does 'PRMF' means?**

* * *

><p>Right now, in the morning, nothing good came to the mind of the black haired kunoichi on how to make her 2 comrades get to kiss.<p>

'_Wizards are a lot of easier in that case.'_ Jeido thought, when she suddenly remembered, "Shit! We forgot to set Granger-san and Weasley-san free from the closet!" Safaia, who was reading a jutsu scroll, and Yoru, who was looking out the window, turned to Jeido, then to each other and said at the same time: "Shit."

"Let's go!" Jeido ran to the closet, with Safaia and Yoru on her heals. But once they got there, there wasn't a need to set them free. Madam Hooch and a bunch of 1st years have gone to that closet, which is the broom closet, and found the 2 wizards kissing.

"It seems that we are not needed." Safaia said and tried to get away unnoticed.

"Well, they saved us the troubles of getting them out." Yoru said.

"Then why do I think we will have to save them from a toad?" Jeido asked.

"Did you summon Gamakichi?" Yoru asked Safaia, who said: "Where the hell you think I can hide a toad his size!"

"Another toad. Pink one." Jeido stated.

"I told you it wasn't me." Safaia turned away.

* * *

><p>And, boy was Jeido right. Umbrige was now asking Ron and Hermione their reason in the closet and she didn't believe about somebody <em>henging <em>into them and tricking them into going to the closet.

"It would be nicer if you told the truth." Umbrige repeated.

"But we are!" Ron said.

"Mister Weasley, it is impossible for someone to simply transform into you, without the use of magic." Umbrige repeated to him again.

"Then you want us to lie?" Hermione guessed.

"I just want you to tell me the truth. Why were you in the closet?" umbrage asked again.

"When we are telling lies, you believe us, yet when we are telling the truth, you seem to ignore it! No one with brains would do that!" Hermione clapped her mouth shut, when she realized what she just said.

"Miss Granger, I shall not tolerate such words or behaviour in my office." Umbrige said.

"Then don't." Safaia appeared behind them.

"Miss Uzumaki," Umbrige looked at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just let them go. Don't like it, the way they behave, let them out of your office, so that they can return to normal daily basis." Safaia explained.

"Not until they tell me the truth on what were they doing in the closet." Umbrige said. Safaia leaned closer: "What if they don't want to?"

"They must answer to me." Umbrige said in a more venomous then sweet voice.

"You better be glad, that I a not as sadistic as Yoru, or I would have made sure that you have your sanity shatter like thin ice." Safaia said in a dangerous low voice.

"You do not scare me." Umbrige thought that her all positions can protect her from Safaia.

"So I don't scare you? Fine," She created 2 _Kage Bunshin _and they covered Ron's and Hermione's eyes with their hands, "Maybe my methods will scare you." As she took out a senbon needle.

"Let's get you out of here." Both _Kage Bunshin _took Ron and Hermione out of the office and stayed with them. For a while they could hear things like shatter and some cat pained meows.

"What do you think she is doing?" Ron asked.

"No idea." Hermione turned to the _Kage Bunshin _that was standing with her.

"We can't tell you." Both _KB _said. After few minutes, Safaia came out: "I hope you see things from my point of view now." Saying that with a sweet sunny smile. Both _KB _knew what she did and they smiled knowing. Both _KB _disappeared as Safaia came to them: "Now you can go to your classes or what ever you have to do today." Then she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Should we look?" Ron motioned at the door.

"I better not." Hermione walked away, not wanting to know what is on the other side.

* * *

><p>Good choice, Hermione. The entire office was mostly destroyed by simple needles. All of the kitten pictures were destroyed, the flowers were ripped apart on the floor and every one of her pink cushions was torn and destroyed. Umbrige looked around fearfully. Those were just needles. Simple metal needles, yet her office was destroyed by them.<p>

"She shall pay for this and I don't care whose daughter is she." Umbrige was mad.

* * *

><p>Too bad, she didn't notice a black headed male shinobi standing by her window. On the outside, who heard everything: from the conversation with Ron and Hermione, till the moment that Safaia used senbon in her office.<p>

"Oh, but her father will be furious, and I mean demonically furious, if you do that, to his little princess." The Sharingan wielder smirked.

* * *

><p>"Maybe…no, she could easily tell who really gave that chocolate. Maybe…no, he hates any type of flowers that are too bright." Jeido was running low on ideas. Until she remembered a certain celebration called Halloween. Too bad it passed.<p>

'_But that idea might work!'_ She went to tell her little idea to Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>"A Late season Halloween party. Why haven't I thought of that?" Dumbledore liked her idea, "Costumes, sweats, happy students. Amazing idea. Should the students must wear costumes, to enter the small ball?"<p>

"That would be interesting." Jeido agreed, liking how her plan is going.

"I think I shall announce it tomorrow, Do not worry, Dolores won't be a problem. I shall make sure of that." Dumbledore assured her.

'_That means my hands will be clean.'_ Jeido thought.

"A costume ball, very nice. I think I will appear as that muggle detective Sherlock Holms. I enjoyed some of those stories." Dumbledore imagined himself in a Sherlock Holms costume, "What could you be?"

"I was thinking on dressing up as a vampire myself." Jeido quickly said.

"Well, then tell the professors, except Dolores, while I get ready everything else." Dumbledore whispered to her.

"Understood." Jeido disappeared.

"A Halloween party, only dressed costumes allowed. Why didn't I think off that?" Dumbledore asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Jeido has decided to make her YU+SU plan work in that party.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dumbledore as Sherlock Holms? Then who will be Watson? McGonagall? O.O Or will someone appear as the famous anime detective Kudo Shinichi? I don't know.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Got any idea how could Harry, Ron and Hermione appear? I need something mysterious and visible. Also must be covering the entire head, the mask.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Halloween Party 1

**Sorry to****announce, but I do not own the super awesomeness that is Naruto or Harry Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deadzepplin: He is cool, isn't he?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>shirokuromokona: Can't have her hurt, if we want to have Naruto or Sasuke or Hinata or Sakura or all 4 of them yell and attack her. You like Shinichi too? That means you watch Detective Conan, the next coolest anime after Naruto! Those ideas are super, but who is who I won't tell. A secret makes a woman, woman. I am such a Co-chan fan. (Co-chan is my nickname for Conan-kun)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morte Cacciatore: Sorry for the long updates. I have other stories too and I am only human.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SasuHina4ever: It will, it will.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sarutobifan45: Thank you and you got a lot of questions.<strong>

**1) Otogakure – destroyed, few still alive and slowly hunted down.**

**2) I think. (Haven't got that far in Shippuden yet)**

**3) You bet.**

**4) After the fight in the Ministry and there might be some yelling.**

**5) He thinks he won't need any shinobi to get Harry, so he's got no ninja.**

**Thank you for suggesting your help. If I will need an idea, I shall PM you.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Unknown girl from Johto: You know where anyone can find costumes <strong>_**that **_**ugly? PRMF stands for Power Rangers Mystic Force (my favourite Ranger team!) But that could also be a meaning. I get such words mixed up.**

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was happily chatting about the sudden costume ball, Dumbledore decided to make.<p>

"That is very weird for Dumbledore to do." Hermione said.

"Why? It's just a party." Ron recalled.

"Why this year?" She stated her reason.

"Why not? It's his choice." Harry said.

"Anyway, what will you go as?" Ron looked at her.

"I'm not sure. I could try Snow white or I could try to dress up as the muggle version of the witch or even the witch from that muggle American TV show: _Sabrina – The Teenage Witch_." Hermione thought the possibilities.

"Hermione, those witches look like regular muggles." Harry remembered the show, after seeing it like 2 times.

"Not in the episode _Trial by Fury_, they dressed up as witches." Hermione remembered.

"Didn't see that one." Harry said.

"It was a very good episode. You should come over to my place when you can. I try to find that episode." Hermione suggested.

"Thanks, some other time." Harry said.

* * *

><p>Jeido was walking around with lots of costumes in her hands. Her mouth was even occupied by one costume.<p>

'_Why the hell I didn't make few Shadow Clones and make them carry this stuff?' _She thought/asked herself. She needed to bring those costumes to her room, when she understood her other problem. How the hell was she going to open the door with no hands?

'_I am so going to curse.' _She thought and tried to open the door with her elbow.

"My, my. Are we having problems?" Umbrige came into view, making Jeido grimace her face into disgust.

"You should have thought this better. And what is up with those ridicules things in your hands?" The pink toad walked around.

'_Like hell I'll tell you.' _Jeido thought.

"Well?" Umbrige waited.

**(A.N.: Is she blind? Can't she see that Jeido has her mouth occupied by a costume?)**

"Are deliberately waiting for some sort of an invitation to get my answer?" Umbrige came closer to her.

'_Hehe. _(-_-') _She is more bakana then I thought.' _Jeido thought. Seeing that she won't get an answer, Umbrige walked away, leaving Jeido glare at her: _'She could have at least open the door for me. Oh well, looks like I'll have to smash it open.' _She kicked the door open and walked in.

'_Now to sort them out.' _Jeido began to put names on the costumes of the person who will wear it.

* * *

><p>The ball itself was tomorrow, not enough time for a costume party, that is what Hermione thought, until she found a costume on her bed. In looked really beautiful. She took the little piece of paper and read it:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wear this at the party. Your knight will come in almost the same.<em>

_H.J._

* * *

><p>'<em>H.J.?'<em>Hermione thought. She thought of anyone fitting with those initials, but didn't come up with anything that matched. To get in the Girls dorm you must either be a girl or a professor, and further more a Gryffindor. She didn't know anyone that fit the bill.

"Oh dear!" Lavender suddenly exclaimed, making Hermione leave her thoughts. Lavender was showing off the costume she got to Parvati: "So cute!" Looks like everyone had a costume on their bed. Hermione touched her dress. It was silk, real silk. The ones that is really pricy in the muggle world. Who could go threw so much trouble of getting such costumes? For now the question was left open.

* * *

><p>"Blimey mate. Who would want us to wear this?" Ron tried out his blue with golden parts helmet.<p>

"The one who probably got the idea of a costume party on." Harry guessed and tried on his Phantom of the Opera mask.

"It covers your forehead too." Ron noticed.

"My most known sign won't be seen." Harry looked at the mirror to see that Ron is right.

* * *

><p>"Dumbledore, I would like to know what the students are so happily talking about." Umbrige came into his office suddenly. The elderly headmaster was trying out some muggle gummy bears at the time: "Why, Dolores, you don't ask them? After all, you are the High Inquisitor."<p>

"They seem to be hiding this thing from me." Umbrige sharply answered.

"Really? Then it shouldn't be anything important." Dumbledore ate few more bears, "Tasty."

"Even my colleagues are keeping this a secret. That can't be anything un-important." Umbrige pointed out.

"I have no idea what are they talking about. Not even I know it." Dumbledore lied.

"I shall find out one way or another. Why don't you just tell me?" Umbrige came closer.

"You're not asking polite enough." Dumbledore pointed out.

"I think finding out myself will be faster." Umbrige left.

"She should have just asked politely enough." Dumbledore told Fawkes, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>During the following day, everyone was getting ready for the party…<p>

"_Now, now Safaia, try to suck some more fat in!"_ Jeido tried to close the costume, which turned out to be a bit smaller then needed for Safaia.

"_I did! You should have checked the size first!"_ Safaia exclaimed.

"_A little more!"_ Jeido said. They finally managed to close the costume. A knock came from the door: _"Oy! What are you 2 doing there?"_

Yoru.

"_Don't even think of coming in! Or I'll make sure I use that skin of yours as a coat!"_ Jeido exclaimed.

"_Alright, alright._" Yoru walked away. Jeido took some long blue furry items: "_Time for the tails."_

"_Oh Kami-sama."_ Safaia said when Jeido started to place them in their place.

"_Itte!" _She yelped when Jeido accidentally hit her skin.

"_Sorry."_ Jeido apologized and put it in the right place.

* * *

><p>Umbrige, for some reason, wasn't allowed in the Great Hall. Well the reason is unknown to her and known to the rest.<p>

"What is going on?" Umbrige was furious about this. Snape came with something in his hands: tea.

"I believe some tea could calm your nerves. Too much stress is never good." Snape handed her a cup.

"Thank you Severus." She drank her tea dry, "I would really like to know what are the students up to…" She fell asleep suddenly.

"Seems that the dose of sleeping potion was right." Snape looked at the results and used Wingardium Leviosa on her, not to carry her, to her room.

"Rotten dreams." Snape said and left her room.

* * *

><p>…And it finally took off.<p>

"This looks like a hit, don't you think Watson?" Dumbledore/Holms asked McGonagall/Watson.

"I must agree Holms. A very big hit." Now they both laughed at this.

"Oh, a great detective and his assistant. Amazing choices." A girl dressed as a guy appeared. This girl was dressed in blue pants, same blue coloured jacket, white shirt, red and white sneakers, and a red bow tie. The hair was black made to the side, covering the left eye a bit.

"My word, you look like that anime character. What was his name? Don't tell me, I'll guess it." Dumbledore started to think on it, "Ah! Kudo Shinichi!"

"Exactly, but who am I?" 'Shinichi' asked.

"Hikari Jeido." Dumbledore answered. Hermione, dressed in a long deep blue dress with a white carnival mask, turned her head towards them: "H.J." She didn't think about that: In Japanese its H.J., but in English: J.H. – Jeido Hikari.

She was ripped out of her thoughts when Patil Twins came by dressed up as the Olsen Twins. She saw someone dressed in a blue knight outfit.

**(A.N.: The costume that Shinichi wore at the 'The Desperate ****Revival - The Black Knight' and 'The Desperate Revival – Shinichi's Return')**

She walked to him, thinking he is the right one.

* * *

><p>Ron was looking around for Harry, who suddenly disappeared in the sea of different costumes. He suddenly saw a beautiful blue dress with a white carnival mask of a princess came to him. He was glad that he was wearing the helmet, when he felt his cheeks turning red. The girl maybe is covered up, but she is looking good. Who is she? He decided to find out. He gestured to her, asking to dance since he was wearing a mask that didn't give him too big of a chance to talk.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was surprised to get an invitation to dance, but still accepted. She wondered who it was. She felt familiar with him, but couldn't place it.<p>

He was feeling the same, so bad, that he was thinking who it was that made him feel like he is on fire.

* * *

><p>Yoru was standing dressed as a vampire in one of the corners. But he got his attention changed when he saw a girl dressed in a blue suite that looked like a human version of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. She walked around, as if looking for someone. That is when Yoru decided to move in, seeing that other males are getting ready to make a move and Yoru felt the need to keep such idiots away from the blue Kyuubi. He gestured for her to dance. After she tilted her had, she took the vampires dance invitation and danced with him.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeido saw that her plan has activated. Both 'RW+HG' and 'YU+SU'. What a great night!<p>

'_What else to be expected from my plans, but success?'_ She asked herself. She checked if anything is missed:

* * *

><p>Umbrige kept in dark and out cold: check.<p>

Her toad-snake hybrid squad tied up and out cold: check.

Everyone is in costume and with, what Jeido thinks, is their right half: check.

Everyone is having a great time: check.

* * *

><p>'<em>Looks like everything is going according to plan.'<em> Jeido happily thought, _'Time to solve some mysteries, as Kudo Shinichi.' _She went into the character and started to do some deduction shows.

* * *

><p>Safaia was battling herself to use the Byakugan and see who is her vampire or let the unknown stay that way. What a hard choice! But she liked this vampire, it gave her a warm feeling that she feels around a certain someone, but what feeling is it or what is the initiator of it, she has no idea.<p>

**(A.N.: She's as clueless and dense as her dad!)**

* * *

><p>Everything went normal, until someone appeared at the entrance.<p>

"What do we have here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Who is it? Who crashed the party? How? Does this count as a cliffy?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyed it?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Halloween Party 2

**Sorry to ****announce, but I do not own the super awesomeness that is Naruto or Harry Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN: <strong>**That is not Umbrige, she is out! A while, but closing in! Sequel? Maybe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Morte Cacciatore: <strong>**What? I thought it would be cool. Shinichi/Conan rocks!**

* * *

><p><strong>SasuHina4ever: I laughed about it too. Maybe, I don't know.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sarutobifan45: I am actually trying to watch Shippudden, but I can't seem to find any good quality episodes on YouTube.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>vampires2rocks: Naru-chan, Saku-san, Sasu-kun and Hina-chan will come. Only later.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Unknown girl from Johto: Sorry, at the door it wasn't the Naurto Gang. Too early. TNT – KNT, I got a new nickname!<strong>

* * *

><p>Someone appeared at the entrance.<p>

"Well, what do we have here?"

Cornelius Fudge at the door. Shit. He walked towards Dumbledore with a face that said 'This isn't his happy face.'

"What is going on, Albus?" Fudge asked.

"Why, this is a small off season Halloween party. Nothing is said, against me making one." Dumbledore looked around.

"Why didn't Dolores tell me about this? I would have picked another time to come." Fudge stated.

"Sorry, but Dolores seemed to not notice the events and she didn't ask, so…" Dumbledore made the picture understandable.

"I see." Fudge said.

"What did you want to talk about, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wanted to talk about the Wizard-Shinobi Alliance, with Miss Uzumaki." Fudge looked around, trying to find her.

"Really? I heard that she said, she will tell her decision when she makes up her mind." Dumbledore thought.

"True, but few in the Daily Prophet have found out my idea for the Alliance, so I must get the answer soon." Fudge tried to spot the blond nin, but failing to notice the blue Kyuubi in her 'I'm here' pose.

"Which one…" Fudge tried to show how he is confused.

"Not sure myself. She didn't go and yell out: I am Safaia Uzumaki!" Dumbledore said.

"Well, then…Miss Uzumaki! Would you please come out?" Fudge called out, not getting a response.

"Perhaps, she isn't here." Dumbledore guessed.

"In that case, I will come back after a while." Fudge walked away.

"Good thing you didn't tell him, I was here." Safaia/Blue Kyuubi said.

"Well, I thought you still haven't finished your thinking, so I told him that you weren't here, Safaia." Dumbledore smiled. Many boys', who wanted to ask her for a dance, looked at her. She could have thought that they are trying to get good grades, if they have done that!

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, let us continue!" And the party re-began.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, few Death Eaters were waiting for their next commands from the Hogwarts spy, but none came.<p>

"Where is she? Where are the followings orders?" One of the Death Eaters asked.

"Patience! We must wait. Our Master specifically said not to do a move without the next orders!" Another one hissed.

"I am tired of waiting. We should get Potter and show that he is back!" The Death Eater hissed.

"In that case, the Masters plan will fail and you will have to face his wrath!" He yelled at her, making her shut up.

"Something is wrong." Another one looked around.

"I agree. Maybe they found out." A female Death Eater said.

"Not possible. She is important to be interrogated like a criminal." He said back.

"But those so-called shinobi wouldn't care is she important or not. She said the leader's daughter is here." One Death Eater male informed them.

"True. Which one of those 2 females is it?" He asked, as he looked at the pictures of both kunoichi.

"I'd say the black haired one. She looks like one." A female Death Eater said.

"What if she isn't?" another one asked.

"Damn! She could have told us who is it! The blond or the black!" He yelled out.

"Yare, yare. You yell like some old baa-san." A voice came from behind. They all turned around to see a man standing.

"Who are you?" The Death Eaters got out their wands.

"Ma, ma, are we impatient." The man laughed.

"Answer us! You filthy mud-blood." The Death Eater barked.

"Why do you think my blood is filthy? It's the opposite, my blood is clean. It is your and your friend, from back there, whose blood is dirty." The man showed them a blood covered knife.

"What? He…He killed them?" One of the females breathed.

"Right. All by myself. It was far too easy for someone my level." The man laughed, "I bet this Master of yours would be as weak as they back there." Now the Death Eaters were utterly shocked. He made fun of Voldemort and didn't fear him. Who is this guy, since he didn't feel like a wizard at all?

"Time for you guys to join them." He just disappeared. Now the Death Eaters were looking around for him, when 2 of them got their heads chopped off. Another set of 2 got swords run right threw them. The next ones got multiple times stabbed by needles, while the rest got their chest chopped open and hearts slashed.

"Far too easy." He just walked away. He didn't have a drop of blood on him. Then he stopped as if having a conversation with himself: "They deserved it…I know, I know and I didn't use it….Oh, shut up! I got better things to do!" He jumped to the trees and started to observe Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>While that happened, the party already ended and the students went to bed. Harry was yawing another yawn, while taking off his Phantom of the Opera costume<em>. 'Ginny was looking really good in that Christina costume of hers,'<em> Harry thought about the only Weasley daughter. He noticed Ron was already sleeping still in costume, but since he was tired himself, he didn't bother and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>'<em>That was Safaia; that was Safaia. Nothing to get excited about. I just danced with Safaia.'<em> Yoru chanted to himself, while Inner Yoru: **"Freaking yeah! I got a dance with Sa-chan! Yes!"**

**(A.N.: 'Sa-chan' old childhood nickname, like 'Yo-kun' and 'Jei-chan'. Looks like Safaia got that thing with naming people weird nicknames)**

"_Who would have thought, that Yoru was my mysterious vampire."_ Safaia said.

"_The one who planted the costumes: Jeido."_ He looked accusingly at the green eyed girl.

"_I have nothing to do with it! You went to her. I didn't tell you to go and dance with the girl dressed as the blue version of the Kyuubi."_ Jeido defended.

"_True."_ Yoru went to their rooms.

"_You make a good looking vampire."_ Safaia complimented.

"_Thanks."_ Yoru tried to act cool again.

"_You 2 are such kids still."_ Jeido shook her head.

"_Someone has to be…Huh?"_ Safaia looked threw the window. Yoru and Jeido looked at her.

"_What is it?"_ Yoru asked.

"_I think I saw someone outside."_ Safaia opens the window and looks out.

"_No wizard can get here, without us knowing."_ Jeido looked around.

"_Wizard may not, but another more talented shinobi could."_ Yoru looks out.

"_You don't think…"_ Jeido looked at him.

"_Yes, someone from the Elemental Countries has come."_ Yoru looked over the surroundings with his Sharingan.

"_Ah great. As if we don't already have ton of things to do, we also get a visitor. Great, just great."_ Jeido complains. Safaia sees something in the window under her, but decides to stay quite about that.

"_Maybe it was a nuke-nin."_ Safaia guessed.

"_Like they would want to waste time and money on this Kami-forsaken land."_ Yoru said.

"_Full perimeter check?"_ Jeido suggests.

"_Good idea. Let's go!"_ And they went out. After a full, and I mean _full_, perimeter check, nothing came up.

"_Maybe Safaia was right. That could have been a travelling nuke-nin."_ Jeido guesses.

"_Makes me wonder what would a self-respecting nuke-nin do by coming here. There are no missions and the food is far too fat for one."_ Yoru puts his hands in his pockets.

"_We won't find anything today. We should rest. Uragirimono will wake up tomorrow and might start questioning us about everything."_ Safaia tells them.

"_Since when did you grow a brain?"_ Jeido joked.

"_I had one since I was born!"_ Safaia didn't understand the joke.

"_Still brainless."_ Yoru muttered.

"_I heard that!"_ Safaia screamed.

'_Looks like, she won't change. At least, not for a long time.'_ Jeido thought, as they went back.

* * *

><p>"Why am I the one to see how the plan went? I don't want to…" The Death Eater stopped, when he aw the ripped bodies of his fellow Death Eaters.<p>

"What? What the bloody hell happened here?" He walked around trying to understand what happened.

"I must tell the Dark Lord about this!" He ran away, as fast as he could, but was caught: "Where do you think you're going?"

That was the last thing he heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Brrr. Who is this guy? He makes chills run up my spine. Is he a threat? Is he a friend? Is he a human? I don't know!<strong>

**Safaia: How can you not know?**

**KNT: Sorry, but I don't know everything in the world!**

**Safaia: Still, you're the one writing, how can you not know?**

**KNT: Mystery of the world.**

**Safaia: (groans and walks away)**

**KNT: At least she used the door, instead of the window this time.**


	23. Chapter 23: Illegal DADA

**Sorry to ****announce, but I do not own the super awesomeness that is Naruto or Harry Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN: Wrong!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RasenShurinken92: Kakashi? Good guess, but no. And I am not telling.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SasuHina4ever: I must write fast for my loyal readers.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Deadzepplin: I wrote in chapter 1 about Safaia having the only blue Byakugan there is. You should read the bold words too. It is still unknown what would the Jyuuken do to the spells, so I don't have the answer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>shirokuromokona: 457? 476 for me! Yeah that is originally Vermouths line, but nothing is said against me using it. That is right. Heiji should have tried something else for his skin, not powder. Well someone had to do it. She wouldn't drink if I gave her the tea.<strong>

**Zabuza and Haku? Good guess, but no. They're dead. But the deduction was good, you sounded in a way like little Co-chan! Try again. And don't worry about the English, it is good. I heard worse from an adult.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Unknown girl from Johto: If Hulu is a channel, I don't have it. But I found a site to watch it, thanks to sarutobifan45 (In Japanese though, but better then nothing). Well, it was either Fudge or Umbrige, with her being out; Fudge was the best to choose. No, that is not Kakashi.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morte Cacciatore: We don't celebrate it in my country too; only see it in American movies. Well, ShinichiCo-chan thing was only a costume, which Jeido was wearing. I would want Co-chan to be here too, but alas, I cannot. We don't the Black Organization here, now do we? We already got a crazo obsessed with immortality here, we don't need an organization!**

* * *

><p>"So, what is Hogsmade?" Safaia asked. Ron looked at her with surprise: "You don't know what Hogsmade is?"<p>

"They lived in Japan, so they can't know some small village that is across the world!" Hermione scolded Ron.

"Oh right." Ron remembered.

"Don't scold him, Hermione-chan, he didn't know that." Safaia told Hermione.

"So, what was that idea you had last night? I heard it, while doing a routine perimeter check, so no use in lying." Yoru leaned against the wall.

"About making and illegal DADA. Umbrige doesn't teach us anything! We could learn more from Harry, since he fought against…Voldemort many times!" Hermione exclaimed.

"True. So, where will the meeting happen?" Jeido put on a pair of gloves.

"In Hogs Head. Kids are not normally allowed there, but we will only talk and not order anything, so they can't throw us out." Hermione said.

"Then we should get going! I want to be there before the meeting is happening!" Safaia began to run to the village.

"You want to join?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Sure. We could do a lot of cool things in those meetings!" Safaia exclaimed.

"Let's just go." Yoru stuffed hands in his pockets and left to the village.

* * *

><p>Took some time to get Safaia away from Zonko's Joke Shop and into Hogs Head, for the meeting. A lot of kids seemed to be interested in this idea.<p>

"Is everyone here?" Hermione asked.

"I guess." Some Ravenclaw 4th year looked at the rest.

"Good. We have come here to realize and join the, what I call, illegal Defence against the Dark Arts." Hermione said.

"Won't we get caught?" A Gryffindor 1st year asked.

"If we don't tell anyone, we won't." Hermione answered to that.

"Why should we believe you?" A Hufflepluff 4th year looked at them.

"Why you shouldn't? Would you like the idea of lying to your friends about some Dark Lords return? Would you want to make them scared of everything dark?" Safaia asked, making that boy shut up.

"Is it true? About his return?" A small boy from Ravenclaw asked.

"I checked, he is back. 100 % back." Yoru answered to that.

"If he is, why does no one believe Harry?" Cho asked.

"Because they want to keep this euphoria of peace and happiness forever and not face the harshness of the truth of his return." Jeido answered. The Golden Trio smiled at them. They made the others agree to this idea with their clear view of the shinobi on the world, not the overprotective wizard view.

"In any case: the fact that you join, is your choice. What is this group called anyway? It can't be 'Illegal DADA', too long." Safaia looked at Hermione, who answered: "I haven't thought about that."

"Light Army?" A Hufflepluff suggested.

"Ministry Stinks."

"Anti-Umbrige Associate."

"YKW's end."

"Defence Attorney." Cho suggested, "We can call it D.A., so no one will know what we're talking about."

"Or better yet: Dumbledore's Army. It sounds the same." Neville suggested.

"All those in favour of D.A." Harry raised his and, so did the rest (including the shinobi).

"It's settled then. Now let's sign up!" Hermione took out a piece of paper, which everyone signed on. Of course, the way the shinobi signed made one or another turn green. They signed with blood.

"Now, we are tied with our oath and we won't betray you." Jeido explained.

"You could have used a quill." Ron said.

"That wouldn't do." Yoru leaned against the wall.

"Where is Safaia?" Fred noticed the blond's disappearance.

"She had something's to do." Jeido simply stated.

* * *

><p>"I hope, I get paid for this information. Umbrige could be mad hearing it." A bearded man laughed at this. Suddenly something pulled him into an ally and beaded him badly.<p>

"10 down, who knows how more to go." Safaia counted and ragged him somewhere else with the others.

* * *

><p>"So, where do we meet?" Fred asked excitedly.<p>

"Not sure yet. If you can find any good place for us to use, tell us." Harry said. Everyone nodded and went on spending the rest of the time the way they want.

"Where did Safaia go?" Ron asked.

"Do we look like her nannies?" Yoru asked sharply.

"No." Ron answered.

"Then we don't know." Jeido answered for Yoru.

"We should enjoy our time. Umbrige might end the trips as well." Hermione went outside.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked, as they followed her.

"Uragirmono sure seems to enjoy things that are going her way." Jeido looked outside the window.

"Can't be helped. She is crazy over control and will try anything to get more. I am sure of it." Yoru closed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"When do you think it will happen?" She simply asked.

"Should be soon, she won't wait," Yoru opened his eyes, "Very soon."

* * *

><p>"20 down." Safaia counted and tied him up.<p>

"This is so getting annoying. I can't keep them all away." Safaia sighed, "Just have to delay the information as long as possible." She looked around with her Byakugan and saw another one going to Umbrige: "Can't they take a break?"

* * *

><p>"Did you just see that? That guy just vanished." Ron pointed at one of the ally's.<p>

"He could have just Apparated." Harry said.

"Let's go back to Hogwarts." Hermione went back to Hogwarts, with harry and Ron on her heels.

* * *

><p>"Keeping people away from Hogwarts?" Jeido asked, as Safaia tied that man up.<p>

"I can't let Gama-bridge know about the D.A. yet. I thought I could delay the information." Safaia explained.

"You can't keep them forever." Yoru said.

"Then make them forget about what they heard in Hogs Head." Safaia stood up and went to get another set of information men.

"No problem." Yoru said and walked to them

* * *

><p>Still information got to Umbrige. And this proved it:<p>

* * *

><p><em>By order of the Hogwarts New High Inquisitor, Dolores Jane Umbrige,<em>

_All out class activities have been cancelled._

_To allow them re-begin, the students must ask the permission from the High Inquisitor._

_Signed, Dolores Jane Umbrige, Hogwarts High Inquisitor_

* * *

><p>"She is full of herself." Safaia blurted as she read the new rule.<p>

"You got a point. I don't know anyone who can say 'High Inquisitor' more then once in a sentence, besides her." Jeido commented.

"How the hell did she find out? I thought I stopped them all and that you made them forget that." Safaia tapped her chin.

"Seems, she must have had an agent of her own, we weren't aware off." Yoru guessed.

"Malfoy-teme!" Safaia exclaimed.

"Probably." Jeido agreed.

"Well, well, let's have him be blue as the whirlpool of the sapphire." She laughed and disappeared.

"I so don't want to know what she is planning." Yoru commented.

"You are so not the only one." Jeido joined in.

* * *

><p>"I do not believe this! How did she find out?" Hermione asked herself.<p>

"Someone must have told her." Ron ate some Beans.

"No one from the D.A. that's for sure. I jinxed it, so that no one can tell with out us knowing." Hermione shook her head.

"Maybe someone else did. There were a lot of people in Hogs Head to do that." Harry remembered.

"True." She sighed.

"Well, it was illegal anyway, so why bother? We only need to be more careful around with the mentioning of D.A." Harry planned.

"Right." Hermione and Ron agreed.

"Ahh!" Malfoy screamed. They looked at him, to see that he is covered in sapphire blue paint.

"The Sapphire Whirlpool has done it again." Fred gasped.

"Indeed. This is the colour of the sapphire." George looked at the colour.

"She must be near!" Fred exclaimed.

"She must! Let us find her!" George ran to the next floor.

"Let's!" Fred followed him.

"They're not going to give up, are they?" Harry asked.

"Knowing them, no." Ron thought.

'_Too bad, but I am already some place else.'_ Safaia thought, as she walked away via ceiling.

* * *

><p>"Why I don't remember anything from last night?" Umbrige asked herself. She knows that she was going to the Great Hall and was forced to stay out, since something is going on in there. Then Snape brings her some tea and after that nothing.<p>

"Sleeping Potion? No, Severus wouldn't dare to betray me." Umbrige said.

"Then who? Those shinobi? They could, they are skilled enough." Umbrige thought. She was determined to find that mystery out. First, her Squad must be questioned about this.

* * *

><p>The only thing she found out was that Malfoy just got blue paint on him and nothing more.<p>

**(A.N.: Well, how can they know, if they were put under a trance, thanks to the Sharingan?)**

"What is going on? Sudden events that I know nothing about, my Squad members pranked by someone new, students disobeying me. This school needs more control then I thought." Umbrige got ready to make few new more strict rules.

* * *

><p>Someone was sitting in the shadows with is eyes closed.<p>

"Just wait, you _Teme_.Your plans will fail soon." This figure said, while opening his eyes. They were…

* * *

><p><strong>NOT TELLING! You guys could figure it out by the colour, so not telling! ;P. Okay that is a bit mean, but I must keep the suspense and interest for you guys somehow, right? So, how was this chapter done? Am I getting old and talentless? Or am I just the same as a beginner? Well that would be your choice, how you see me, I just write.<strong>

**Enjoy your day (or evening, wherever you are).**


	24. Chapter 24: Place for DA

**Sorry to****announce, but I do not own the super awesomeness that is Naruto or Harry Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN: <strong>**Me? Cliff-hanger queen? Okay, did I hit my head?**

* * *

><p><strong>RasenShuriken92: Why Naruto? Can't someone else also say it?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Deadzepplin: Well, excuse me! I am trying! English is my third language! What did you expect?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>vampire2rocks: Can't tell you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>a Fox named Rose: For now: secret!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>nuk1014: Don't like my style or language: Don't read.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morte Cacciatore: Thank you for liking a low level prank. I know, ShinichiCo-chan is amazing. I would like to hug him, if it wasn't the fact that a murder might happen nearby, because of his 'Murder Magnet' Ability. I got a Detective Conan/Case Closed story. You can read it, if you want, but it is a first try and might be lame.**

* * *

><p>Umbrige was now watching over Hogwarts like some sort of ugly mix of guard dog and frog. She constantly stayed around students and followed them around. Good thing 3 people are doing their best to keep her away from some of those kids.<p>

Now she was following some Gryffindor 1st years, who were thinking of a possible good place for the D.A. Too bad for her, the Genjutsu specialist, Yoru, was hot on her tail. He just immerged from the wall and began to follow her.

'_Have to keep her away.'_ He thought and used a Genjutsu on her, making her still see the kids, while they actually have turned to another direction.

'_She is such an idiot.' _Yoru smirked before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

><p>While this happened, Harry was having his own problems. At first, he felt nothing, then his headache came back, like a tsunami. Suddenly and vey powerful. He grabbed his head in pain, as something started to flash in his mind. He tried to stop it, but didn't work. He only could hear weak whispers or a quite voice of someone who was yelling.<p>

'_How could...Who…Where…__he was killed? Was it the…? How can this be? Do you know who? Avada Kedavra!'_ It sounded like Voldemort. What was he yelling about?

"Mr. Potter! I would like if you allowed me to continue telling the rest of the class about the difference of these 2 plants." Sprout said.

"Excuse me Professor." Harry apologized. Sprout nodded and returned to teaching, while Harry rubbed his forehead. Hermione and Ron noticed this and decided to ask him about that after class.

* * *

><p>"It hurts, doesn't it? Your scar." Hermione motions to the lightning bolt.<p>

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry simply answered.

"I think you should tell Dumbledore." Ron suggested.

"That is all he cares now: When does my scar hurt, not about me." Harry grumbled.

"I agree with Ron, you should tell Dumbledore." Hermione agreed with Ron.

"I don't want to tell him!" Harry snapped at them.

"I don't think yelling at your friends is a good thing Harry." Hagrid said from behind.

"Hagrid!" The Golden Trio smiled at the half-giant.

"Hey Ron, Hermione and Harry." He greeted.

"Where have you been?" Harry ran to him.

"I had something's to do. Secret things." He whispered, "How are things in Hogwarts?"

"Umbrige has made a leash around the students." Hermione reported.

"Umbrige?" Hagrid asked.

"She is normally the Senior Undersecretary of Fudge in the Ministry." Ron answered to that.

"Oh that Umbrige." Hagrid remembered, "What do you mean by 'leash'?"

"She is not only the DADA Professor now, but also the High Inquisitor." Hermione told him.

"High what-now?" Hagrid asked.

"High Inquisitor. Now she has a lot of power in her hands and does with it what she wants, like snooping around the students." Hermione explained.

"That is trouble." Hagrid noted.

"Easy said." Ron retorted.

"Agreed." Harry commented.

"Ano…who are you?" Safaia suddenly asked, startling Hagrid.

"Oh, you surprised me. You wouldn't happen to be that nice little girl by the name Safaia, would you?" Hagrid asked.

"_Hai. _And you are?" Safaia nodded.

"Rubeus Hagrid, call me Hagrid." Hagrid introduced himself.

"Okay, Hagrid-san. Ne, ne Harry-kun, Hermione-chan and Ron-kun, you should hurry to your next class. You will catch up if you have questions." Safaia looked at the clock.

"Let's hurry!" Hermione noticed that they will be late. Once they were out of range, Safaia turned serious: "Got anything to report to Dumbledore-sama?"

"Only this." Hagrid handed her a letter, "And it wasn't exactly easy to get with that accursed witch around."

"Umbrige, huh?" Safaia took the letter.

"You got that right. She is so…" Hagrid tried to find the best word.

"Annoying? Stupid? Ugly? Evil? Stinky? Tasteless?" Safaia suggested.

"All of those above." Hagrid said.

"In that case, get ready to be tested. Umbrige might try to find something bad about you. I got to hear from some of my little friends about her plans of getting rid of some teachers." Safaia told him before she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I'll never understand how they can do that." Hagrid commented.

* * *

><p>"What do you think they'll talk about?" Hermione asked.<p>

"What do you mean?" Ron asked back.

"I doubt that Safaia would just simply come outside for a small introduction with Hagrid and then go do whatever she wanted. There must have been a reason." Hermione explained.

"Maybe about the things Hagrid did when he was away." Harry suggested.

"That could be possible." Hermione agreed.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore read the letter Safaia gave him from Hagrid. She was standing in front of him and waiting for him to tell her either and order or just let her go.<p>

"I see that Hagrid did a good job getting this information. At least something is now a bit clearer." Dumbledore put the letter down.

"Anything you want me to do?" Safaia asked.

"Actually yes. I want you to get closer to Harry. He must trust you fully." Dumbledore said.

"He already trusts us." Safaia sounded confused.

"True, but not enough to trust his life with you. I want him to trust you fully, as a human can. If all 3 would try to do it, he would become suspicious, but if one and the friendliest, he wouldn't suspect anything, right?" Dumbledore smiled at her.

"In that case, I could try, but he to decide: trust me or not." Safaia said.

"Do your best." Dumbledore motioned her to get to do the job. She disappeared just as Umbrige came in.

"Is something wrong, Dolores?" Dumbledore hid the letter, between some of his documents.

"About that mysterious half-giant who claims to be the groundskeeper and Care of magical Creatures Professor." Umbrige tells him.

"About Hagrid? What about him?" Dumbledore asked.

"So that was Mister Hagrid? Mind telling me where he was during this year?" Umbrige asked, while getting out her quill and paper.

"There are something's meant to stay a secret from others." Dumbledore simply answered.

"But I have the rights to know." Umbrige frowned.

"For now, the things, Hagrid did for me, will stay between me and my closest most trusted people." Dumbledore said.

"And who are the others?" Umbrige decided to change strategy.

"I will not answer to that." Dumbledore said, making her frown deeper. With a huff, she left. Dumbledore looked at Fawkes: "Dolores seems to becoming a rather large problem." Fawkes just nodded, knowing what he means.

* * *

><p>Neville was running to the Golden Trio with a smile: "Guys! I found the perfect place!"<p>

"For what?" Ron asked.

"For the D.A. Come on!" Neville ran to show them the way.

"This is just a blank wall." Ron said.

"Wait for it." Neville said. He walked by the wall 3 times and suddenly a door appeared. When they opened it, there was a really big room with mirrors and ton of books.

"I know what this is. The Room of Requirement! I read it in Hogwarts A History. It appears, when someone needs something." Hermione looked around.

"And this is what we need. Tell all the members: the first meeting will be here on the next Saturday." Harry turned to his friends.

"Right Harry." They ran to tell everyone from D.A. to tell them.

"This could work." Harry said to himself.

"So, this is called Room of Requirement. I called it 'Need Room'." Safaia blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"When I needed a room to do some calming down, this door appeared and I went in. It always appeared when I needed it, so Need Room." Safaia explained.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Harry asked.

"Like those 2 couldn't do a 3 person job." Safaia said, "I'll tell them when and where the first meeting will be. Ne, ne, why don't we teach you kids some jutsu that we won't show for a while in class?"

"What?" Harry was stunned. Jutsu that won't be learned in class, but during the meetings?

"Yeah, we could teach you a lot of things along side the real Defence against Dark Arts." Safaia suggested.

"I'll think about that." Harry replied.

"Then think, think, think." Safaia disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Maybe they could teach us that." Harry blurted out.

* * *

><p><em>"NANI!"<em> Both Yoru and Jeido exclaimed.

_"Teaching those gaki actual jutsu from out personal arsenals? Safaia, you have gone crazy!"_ Jeido yelled out.

_"Wait, wait! Not something too above their levels, just things they could handle or would need. Like the fact that they're army might need someone to heal them, so someone should teach some of those kids medical jutsu."_ Safaia explained one part.

_"That is true, they could use some medic nins."_ Jeido agreed.

_"And, if they had to release some illusion or mind control spell, wouldn't a Genjutsu release work?"_ She looked at Yoru.

_"That could."_ He agreed.

_"See? We could help them!"_ Safaia exclaimed.

_"Still not sure."_ Jeido crossed her hands.

_"Well, I said that to Harry-kun already, so you will have to do it."_ Safaia smirked.

_"Why you little…"_ Yoru grumbled, but she disappeared.

_"Smart-aleck."_ Jeido grumbled finishing for Yoru.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! What jutsu and who should learn them? Mostly everyone will be trained the same, but one or another with potential will learn other jutsu to help them fight. Choose who and what jutsu!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Hated it? Nothing? Don't forget to review!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25: Good DA, Bad Prophet

**Sorry to****announce, but I do not own the super awesomeness that is Naruto or Harry Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived.**

* * *

><p><strong>Morte Cacciatore: They'll teach only those type of jutsu every single shinobi knows. Like, for example, Tree Climbing, Water Walking and Substitution.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>shirokuromokona: I know. Solid alibi.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiflower: Me? Inspire something? Now that is something.<strong>

* * *

><p>Finally came the day of the first D.A. meeting. Every member was waiting and ready to learn real defence form the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione looked if everyone is here, when she nodded, class began. First simple spells: Stupify, then go on to harder.<p>

"Looks like everyone is doing well." Harry looks at them. A poof of smoke suddenly appeared: "_Gomenasai_! We got the times mixed up!" The shinobi appeared.

"I was wondering where you 3 are." Hermione said out loud.

"Like Safaia said, we got times mixed up." Jeido answered.

"So, how are things?" Safaia asked cheerfully.

"Right now, everything is great. Return to the spell." Harry said to the members and they did.

"What will you do for now?" Ron asked them.

"Keep an eye on you guys, in case of an accident and we will try to keep this a secret. Later, when ready: learning jutsu." Safaia told them the plan.

"For now, we watch." Yoru crossed his hands.

"Okay." Harry said and went to watch the D.A. how they're doing. Safaia was all the time looking at the spells they are doing with her Byakugan. She wanted to see how does magic work and is given a chance. Jeido was looking for the best ones to learn medical jutsu. While Yoru was simply staring at the students, making one or another girl blush a bit. He looks hot when he is doing that. And that is a bit annoying Safaia.

* * *

><p>First D.A. – success. No trouble or any sudden disturbances from other non-member students or Squads. Perfect. The plan was a go.<p>

"It's really good, how things are going, ne Jeido-chan, Yoru-kun?" Safaia asked

"Yeah, but we shouldn't lower our guard. Sudden things can happen." Yoru mumbled.

"I'll show her." Jeido clutched a Prophet in her hands with a face that says: 'I'll kill someone'

"What's wrong?" Yoru asked. Jeido showed the said paper in their faces:

* * *

><p><em>Assassins as teachers. Is Dumbledore insane?<em>

_After doing some research in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by the Daily Prophet Reporter, Rita Skeeter, it is absolutely based proof: Albus Dumbledore, in his old age of insanity, has hired shinobi from the Elemental Countries to be teachers of Physical Education in Hogwarts. It is made to public that these 'teachers' are still kids themselves, yet are called adults._

"_The countries must be insane!" That was what Dolores Jane Umbrige, Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Professor of Defence against Dark Arts and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts commented, "They sent underage kids into wars for so-called 'Protection of the village and their loved ones'. I see that mostly the villages are completely lost their minds and need drastic changes! Kids should never even hold a blade, except a small butter knife, until they have reached their adult hood."_

_Rita Skeeter was unable to get a full interview from them, since they have been disappearing in some sort of smoke-like Apparation. Many specialists are still unable to explain how that is possible __inside__ of Hogwarts. From what she as able to get, Yoru Uchiha seems to be very unsociable and some step of an emo. There might be a chance that is some sort of disease by blood from one of his parents, since this can't be a normal depression like states; Jeido Hikari doesn't looks like some mentally lost girl with no family at all, meaning her case is not enough attention when she was a child; last, Safaia Uzumaki, also she is known for being the daughter of the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, you would think a girl of such would be normal, princess like, yet she shows the same stupidity and incapability of being one like a simple peasant._

_Are they really who they say are? That is what Rita Skeeter tried to find out, but unsuccessfully. No one would answer to her questions about them. From what she __was__ able to find, gives a small view on them. They are friends with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lies, so they must believe in the nonsense of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named return. Surely if they are who they say they are, they could stop believing him and follow the orders of Minister Fudge, but as stated by Dolores Umbrige, they mock the Ministry and do not answer to anyone, but Dumbledore or how they call him, Dumbledore-sama._

_What is he up to? We shall try to tell you, when we find out!_

* * *

><p>Both Yoru and Safaia had flames in the background.<p>

"I'll show that witch how to mess with me!" Yoru growled.

"After I kill her." Safaia cracked her knuckles.

"After I make her mentally scared for life and castrate her!" Jeido yelled out.

* * *

><p>The Golden Trio was also reading the paper.<p>

"Blimey, why do I think something bad will happen to Skeeter?" Ron suddenly asked.

"Probably, because the shinobi are also mentioned and they might want to get some revenge on her for this." Hermione guessed.

"Then I think I'll join them." Harry said.

"You think they'll use spears?" Ron asked.

"Maybe even that." Hermione thought. They all could agree on that: a female in anger is one thing no one wants to fight. Ever. Unless, of course, they feel like doing suicide, but neither of them does, so…you get the picture. Rita Skeeter wants to do suicide!

"Maybe we can join them?" Ron asked.

"Probably no, since this harmed more their feelings and ego, which isn't too big, so they should do it." Hermione thought out loud, "Let's go. We got some homework still to do." They boys groaned and followed the bushy head.

* * *

><p>"Here is your pay, Rita. Good job." Umbrige gave her a small bag of gold.<p>

"Thank you Dolores. It was pleasure to be in Hogwarts again." Skeeter smiled.

"Agree. I hope they will understand who is in charge of Hogwarts now." Umbrige gave a weak devilish smile.

"Maybe they will." Skeeter counted the gold, "Well, if I am not needed anymore, I shall leave. Information to tell, you know?"

"Good bye Rita." Umbrige waved.

"Good bye." Skeeter closed the door.

"Good bye from this world Skeeter." Jeido appeared.

"No one writes like that and gets away." Safaia jumped from the ceiling.

"We will make sure of it." Yoru took out a kunai. Before Skeeter even got her wand, she was knocked out and taken away by the Shinobi Trio.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone finally attacked her. Well, what will they do, I'll leave a secret.<strong>

**Short chapter, but I'm having headaches lately and can't do much. Sorry for short chappies, but still hope you like them. **

**Enjoy your day/evening/night/morning wherever you are!**


	26. Chapter 26: Crazy Rita and CoMC

**Sorry to****announce, but I do not own the super awesomeness that is Naruto or Harry Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived.**

* * *

><p><strong>KNT: Everyone! I am glad to see how many of you hate Skeeter as much as I do! Truly amazing. Sadly, I don't want to be charged for murder and I don't want to even think of getting rid of another body, I mean, I don't want to think of getting rid of her body. So, no killing. But you can use this Annoying Skeeter doll and do with it things that could make anyone scared for their live.<strong>

**Jeido: What do we do with her now?**

**KNT: You already finished?**

**Jeido: Like 5 minutes ago.**

**KNT: S****end her to the Prophet for all I care.**

**Jeido: Muggle mail or Owl mail?**

**KNT: The one that's cheaper.**

**Jeido: Kay. Yoru! Safaia! Put her in that box and send her to the Prophet! As a warning!**

**KNT: Makes me**** wonder sometimes, how did I came up with such OC.**

* * *

><p>At the Daily Prophet, the following day. The Main Editor was reading the newest Prophet, while smoking a cigar.<p>

**(A.N.: Imagine him looking something like J.J. Jameson from Spider-man)**

"How is the selling's doing?" Editor asked.

"Well…fine, but we get both agrees and horrible disagrees regarding the return of You-Know-Who." The accountant answered.

"No worries, once Rita gets back, she'll make them see the truth: He is not back, so Potter lies. By the way, where is Rita? She should have been here by now." Editor took out the cigar.

"We tried to find her, but she isn't found yet. She could be on her way this very moment." Accountant guessed.

"True, maybe she found something good and is tailing it." Editor agreed.

"Sir!" A reporter ran in, "We got a package delivered."

"To who?" Editor got up.

"I don't know. It only says: Daily Prophet." The man panted.

"Show me it." They walked to the said package.

After checking it for any jinxes or pranks, they opened it. They were shocked to see Rita Skeeter. She was barely covered with clothes, all red from blood (A knife still in her right leg calf), hair – horrible mess, eyes darting around like a crazed animal looking for a prey.

"Rita." Editor breathed, she just gave a maniacal cackle.

"What happened to you?" He kneed to see her better. She laughed again: "They say mind shattering will kill me. My glass mind will kill me. The broken glass shall do it. Glass of my mind." She kept on laughing.

"What is she talking about?" Another reporter asked.

"Who did this?" Editor tried to make her focus.

"Spiny black of red shattered my mind. Funny blue made my left arm paralyzed. Green eyes cut me badly. Not that I care. I like the world now." She started to sway like a little kid.

"She lost her mind. Get her to St. Mungos now! Maybe they can help." Editor yelled at his men.

"I don't want help." Rita shook her head, when she started to look in the air suddenly with a glazed look. She took out the knife and slowly started to cut her wrists, while saying in a sing-sang voice: "Everything red must be free, so I must cut my wrists."

"Get the healers!" Editor screamed out, which everyone went to do, "And make a story, with the title: 'Horrible attack on Rita Skeeter! Sanity shattered!' On the double!"

**(A.N.: He'll try to make a story out of anything, huh?)**

* * *

><p>While this happened, Dumbledore talked with the shinobi about this attack.<p>

"I hope you realize that this act was not the wisest to make." Dumbledore looked at them.

"She deserved it." Jeido crossed her hands.

"We just did what anyone wanted to do." Safaia piped in. Yoru did his signature sound/word/syllable in a positive tone: "Hn."

"Agree, I wanted to probably do the same for Rita," Shinobi tilted their heads in surprise, "Well, maybe a less degree of mind/sanity shattering. But still, yes, I would want her to, forgive my language, shut the hell up."

"Oh ho ho ho, Dumbledore-sama. Didn't know you knew muggle cursing." Safaia looked surprised.

"Muggles are interesting, so I must have picked a few words. Nothing comparable to Minerva's dictionary, though." Dumbledore answered.

"Looks like we did a favour for everyone. No evidence left." Safaia clapped her hands from joy.

"True, no _evidence_,but the _witness_/_victim_ is still alive and talking." Dumbledore pointed out.

"No need to worry. I made a little mechanism in her mind with my Sharingan." Yoru put his hands in his pockets.

"And that would be…" Dumbledore tried to find out.

"That she will regain her sanity, only if she somehow figures out how to pronounce the words appearing in her mind. If she doesn't do it in the time of 1 week, her mind shatters like glass and her heart will stop beating. In muggle terms: Perfect Crime. No weapons, dead body and no culprit." Yoru explained.

"Won't she figure it out in 1 week?" Dumbledore furrowed his brows.

"Japanese hieroglyphs in kanji? She can't." Yoru was confident.

"Let's hope on that." Dumbledore took some lemon drops and offered to the shinobi. Safaia took some.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by: Rita was attacked?" Umbrige asked.<p>

"That is what I said. She was brought in a big box, beaten up and mentally insane. Now she is in St. Mungos, getting fixed up." The Editor said via fireplace.

"But how?" Umbrige asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" The editor snapped, "She just was messed up and started cutting her wrists. Who, how or why I don't know!"

"Fine." Umbrige ended the talk, "I'll ask her myself." She then went to St. Mungos.

* * *

><p>Only to get screamed at and hit. Skeeter was completely crazy. She first said: 'come closer', then she yelled: 'Don't come near me!', then she began to laugh like a lunatic, after which she asked for a knife, after that she began to call Umbrige 'BFPT' – 'Big Fat Pink Toad'. She couldn't stand it and left.<p>

'_If only she could talk like she used to, then I might find out who attacked her.'_ Umbrige paced around her office. She knew someone attacked her, but there was no spell to make people act like that. So what is it?

* * *

><p>A shadow was lurking around the school. This same shadow was looking for something. It wasn't easy hiding during the day, but he had to. Few close calls, but he was doing fine. The school was a maze with lots of traps. Not that they were a problem for him. This school maybe was a maze, but it was actually easy for him to move around. Yeah, there were lots of students, but he knows how to blend in with them, so that he stays invisible. Filch was a bit bigger problem. It was like he knew about his presence and kept following him.<p>

'_Maybe I should get rid of him. No, that will be noticeable.'_ He thought and hid for a while. _'I should wait for the night. After all it is the cover I need.' _He disappeared from sight until night fall.

* * *

><p>Even though the day was good, Safaia can't help, but feel that something is wrong. Like someone is watching them. Well she has an idea who it is. Only an idea, not actual proof. Still that bothered her: why was he here? The same question spinning in her mind.<p>

"Hey, Safaia! If you finished daydreaming we should think about the best ways of keeping the D.A. secret from Uragirimono." Jeido knocked on her head.

"I wasn't daydreaming!" Safaia exclaimed.

"Looked like daydreaming for me. C'mon." Jeido left the room.

"I wasn't day dreaming, but thinking." Safaia muttered under her breath.

"Little Sa-chan finally learned to think?" Jeido joked.

"Jeido!" Safaia went to tackle with her like little kids. Yoru came out of his room: "Tch, girls." They stopped, looked at each other and pulled Yoru into it.

"Hey! Stop! Oh c'mon!" They began to tickle him.

"Aha! You do have some nerves!" Jeido yelled out.

"Please…stop…please!" He breathed.

"Why?" Safaia asked.

"I said so!" He jumped and tickled them.

"Yoru…Stop…Or else!" Jeido laughed.

"What is going on here?" Umbrige shrieked. They looked at the door, to see her standing.

"I repeat…" "'What is going on here?' We heard the first time." Yoru mocked her.

"So?" Umbrige frowned.

"Only a small friendly tickle session. We haven't done it since our Academy days." Safaia stood up.

"What Aca-oh forget it." Umbrige knew it was hopeless to ask.

"What do you want?" Jeido stood up.

"I was just doing a little check up before my check out in Care of Magical Creatures." Umbrige walked around the class.

"Our class is practically the same as the others." Safaia was next to her now.

"Still, small check up. Just to be sure." Umbrige smiled at them with her revolting sweet smile, making the shinobi grimace. She walked around and looked into every drawer she can open or reach. When she finished she just left the class.

"What a _teme_." Safaia said.

"I doubt she just did a simple check." Jeido furrowed here eyebrows.

"Search for anything that could allow her listen to us." Yoru said.

After a careful search, nothing like that was found. And they looked everywhere where even _bacteria_ could get in! Still they didn't let their guard down and kept quite, in case of someone listening to them. Knowing something is up, they left to follow her. And they were right.

* * *

><p>This day was not the best for Harry. Umbrige just kept appearing out of nowhere, claiming that some extra check up is coming up. If murder wasn't forbid, he would have killed her already. Now she is tailing him to Care of Magical Creatures, with inspection for Hagrid. First, Harry wished that he left Hogwarts grounds. Sure he missed the Half-Giant, but with Umbrige here, he wouldn't have an easy problem, since Sirius told him about Umbrige's hate toward Half-breeds. But he was glad that he was back, after all he was Harry's first friend.<p>

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures!" Hagrid came out of his hut, "Let's see. Few Slytherins are missing, but other then that we got a full-house." Hagrid counted. The said Slytherins finally came: Malfoy, his goons and Pansy.

"Sorry, we're late _professor_, my stomach hurt." Malfoy said that word with venom in his voice.

"Since when do you need your friends to go to the Hospital Wing?" Hagrid raised an eyebrow.

"If a student had to go to the Hospital Wing, he could have been accompanied." Umbrige said. Hagrid just frowned at her. Then he brought out some Trestals for the students to see…well for the ones that could anyway.

"So, raise your hand if you can see them." Few students raised their hands as Hagrid counted, "Bit more then expected. Alrighty, the ones that can't see them ask from the ones that can and try to imagine those in front of you." Hagrid instructed, "Today we shall talk about Trestals. They can be seen by the ones who saw death of someone right in front of them."

"Aren't they dangerous? I recall that the Ministry has forbid any type of breeding Trestals." Umbrige wrote something down.

"Dangerous? They're not dangerous at all. Well, only if you make them mad then they are." Hagrid thought.

"Has…the…liking…for…violence…in…front…of…students." Umbrige wrote down.

"I didn't say that! Now, where was I?" Hagrid tried to remember.

"Has…short…and…un-trustable…memory." She wrote again. The ones, that liked Hagrid, were feeling their tempers going into the 'Danger Zone'. She made a face that said 'Carry on'.

"Now, today we will just try to feed them. Try not to get your fingers hurt. I'll show you how to feed them." Hagrid took some squirrels and gave it to the Trestals. Umbrige was now making trouble by her constant questions.

'_She's got more of those, then Hermione.'_ Ron thought.

And in the end, she ruined class, since Dean yelled at her for being a problem (got detention), and class was finished by Umbrige ending it. Many Gryffindors felt like giving her a piece of their minds, a particular one especially, but didn't.

"Wise choice." Yoru came out of the shadows, startling them, "If you would have said something it would only bring you troubles. Just wait and your patience will be rewarded." He then disappeared.

"How they keep doing that?" Lavender asked, while Parvati could only shrug.

* * *

><p>"3 Listening Spells and 4 small bug agents." Safaia threw the now jarred bugs on the table.<p>

"She tried, huh?" Yoru guessed.

"Most possible choice. Too bad for her none of this worked." Safaia took out and crushed one bug.

"What did you expect? She wants us out of here, so she can have complete control over Hogwarts." Jeido pointed out.

"In that case: let's play her game. She wants us out? Only after we kick her out. Permanently." Safaia crushed the rest of the bugs. Jeido and Yoru smirked and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! Was Rita insane by your book? She was by mine.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27: Trewlaney Fired

**Sorry to****announce, but I do not own the super awesomeness that is Naruto or Harry Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived.**

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like a got readers that love death. Well, I am in progress of making something up. On someone we all hate. No more spoilers. On with the show…er, story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Umbrige just found out that her Listening Spells and Listening Bugs are destroyed. Now she can't find out anything from them. Things are getting problematic here. No worries, she will show what she can do. Today and they should become obedient to her.<p>

**(A.N.: What are they, dogs to you?)**

* * *

><p>"Kick!" Jeido commanded to the class. They kicked.<p>

"Punch!"

"Left kick and right punch."

"Spin kick!"

"Jump up and kick!" And the students fell on ground.

"Oh Kami-sama." Jeido rubbed her temples, "Can't you do a simple thing like a jump and kick at the same time?"

"It's not that simple!" A Slytherin yelled. Jeido jumped up and kicked a wooden dummy to smithereens with an Assault Kick.

"Not simple? This was an Assault Kick. You are supposed to do a simple Jump Kick. How hard is it?" Jeido was loosing patience. If only she could have some sake, that would be enough for her.

"Then do some simple things you can." She sat on the ground looking rather tired.

"Are you okay, Professor Hikari?" Hermione noticed that.

"I'm fine. Do what you can do for now." Jeido replied to her. Not wanting to get on her bad side, Hermione went to do so.

The reason why Jeido was so tired was because of the 100% perimeter check from last night. They did a full (and I mean) full check. In every single place a _bug _can even hide, in case of another Animagus spy. Since this castle is so old, there are a ton of places for such sizes to hide and full check took all evening, night and morning. So you can guess how tired they are. Especially Safaia, since the Byakugan already takes much chakra, but in such need it almost left her dry. Yoru was in no better shape, so the only one even able to walk was Jeido, since she has no kekkei genkai that require too much charka, but still it took a lot from her by making some _Kage Bunshin_ to do the check better.

'_I should take few days off. I don't think I can handle it.'_ Jeido yawned.

"Looks like she is getting tired. Good maybe she'll leave with those 'friends' of hers soon." Malfoy told his goons.

"I am tired, but I can hear you perfectly fine Malfoy-san." Jeido informed him. He had eyes the size of dinner plates. She was in front of the class, while he was in the end and he was whispering!

* * *

><p>The headache came back again. It was starting to trouble Harry. First: dreams, now headaches, which Jeido can't heal. What is going on? Harry noticed a pair of curious blue eyes looking at him from the ceiling in his soup reflection. He looked up, but whoever that was is gone now.<p>

'I must be getting paranoid.' Harry thought and continued to eat the soup.

* * *

><p>Safaia carefully peaked from the ceiling colon on Harry. Seeing that she wasn't spotter, she sighed in relief. She was too tired to do any explanation to him on why is she spying on him. Yeah, she knows that she should be sleeping, but she can't! Not with Umbrige in Hogwarts. She yawned again and continued spying on him.<p>

'_Hope Jeido doesn't mind if I let her teach the rest of classes.' _Safaia thought.

* * *

><p>Unknown to her, Yoru was also hiding on the ceiling, but he was spying on Umbrige. She had a sick smile on her face that said 'Trouble' and he can only barely hold himself from strangling her.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry just noticed that smile also. Umbrige was having some real fun, so that she could smile like that. How he hated that woman, so foul, it is even impossible to call her a woman.<p>

* * *

><p>And they were right! Now Trewlaney was crying her eyes out, as she was about to leave Hogwarts.<p>

"But Hogwarts (sniff) as been my home (sniff) for many years." She cried.

"Sorry dear, but your lack of talent brought it on you. You can't even predict tomorrow's weather." Umbrige laughed at her. Trewlaney cried even more. Harry was surprised. Sure, he knew that Trewlaney could loose her job someday, but not like this. This was far to humiliating. All of the Slytherins were smirking at this scene, while the rest were feeling sorry for Trewlaney and having the need to beat the crap out of Umbrige with some kicks (If they knew some jutsu that could hurt her, they would use those).

* * *

><p>"Dumbledore-sama. Ura-…Umbrige is humiliating Trewlaney-sensei." Jeido reported.<p>

"I am aware of it. Umbrige is going too far." Dumbledore went to the Entrance.

"Dolores! Minerva, please take Sybille to her room." The Deputy Headmistress took the poor Divination teacher to her room. Umbrige looked at Dumbledore: "Dumbledore! She has no talent and such talentless shouldn't be teachers!"

"Sybille has potential. You are just to naïve to see it. As for this, you may fire my teachers, but can't throw them out without my permission." Dumbledore tried to put that in her dense empty skull.

"I can't _yet_." Umbrige said and went inside. The Slytherins followed her, while the rest just frowned at her

"She is the foulest thing in the world." Hermione frowned.

"What else is new?" Harry asked sarcastically. He knew how evil she was.

"Speaking of teachers, do you know where Miss Uzumaki, Miss Hikari and Mister Uchiha are?" Umbrige suddenly asked.

"As of now, I don't know where exactly they are. Just that they are somewhere in the castle." Dumbledore said. Umbrige scowled and left.

"Looks like she wants us out after all." Safaia said.

"That was predictable." Yoru appeared next to her. Just now they realized that they are there.

"What the hell?" They both said, "You were asleep!" Again both, "Why are you here!" Don't need to tell you who said that.

"Why aren't you both in bed?" Jeido was not happy.

"Uh, ha, ha. Jeido-chan, hey. I was just looking at the commotion." Safaia said.

"Then why are the beds cold, as if no one slept in them?" Jeido asked them both. They both knew: they were in trouble. Jeido, being a medic-nin, trained by Sakura the same way Sakura was trained, could get mad at them for not following her orders on getting back to 100% strength.

"Do I need to hit you guys?" She cracked her knuckles. They frequently shook their heads.

"Then bed!" She yelled at them and they were gone, "Honestly, I wonder who sometimes is less mature: Safaia or Yoru?"

* * *

><p>Umbrige was fuming mad. Her plan of getting rid of Trewlaney failed. Dumbledore to the rescue. She hopes that she could at least be able to get rid of those shinobi. Somehow it wouldn't surprise her, if they were spies for Dumbledore. Or maybe, even weapons to overthrow the Ministry, since shinobi are human weapons. Umbrige stopped dead. That could be it. Overthrowing the Ministry must be Dumbledore's plan. That's why they went to the Trial, so find the way in the Ministry!<p>

"I must tell Cornelius!" Umbrige ran to her office. When she wanted to enter her office, she got knocked out.

"Sorry Umbrige, can't have you ruin everything." The man said and tied her up. Then he took her to some closet and locked it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Trewlaney. Hurray for Dumbledore!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Is the man a friend? Maybe he just hates Umbrige. Let's see how things go on. Stay tuned!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28: Choices and Love

**Sorry to****announce, but I do not own the super awesomeness that is Naruto or Harry Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived.**

* * *

><p><strong>SasuHina4ever: They had to be sure about the security. True, poor Safaia and Yoru and Jeido.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>shirokumokona: That was the best I ever read as a review! Even Kudo Shinichi would have trouble finding The Culprit in this. Well, he might find it by some clues left in the next chapters. Or Hattori will solve it.<strong>

* * *

><p>~Time Skip: Week Before Christmas~<p>

The final meeting for D.A. before Christmas Break. Now they were trying to do some combat spells, while standing on trees like on round. Yes, the shinobi thought them how to stand on tress like that. Instead of trees, they have wooden pillars, though, but they were doing great.

"This is a very useful ability. No wizard would ever imagine doing something like this in a fight." Hermione was amazed.

"Well, after Christmas we'll try to teach you guys the next level: water walking." Safaia told her.

"Wicked." The Twins grinned before falling flat on their butts: "OW!"

"You lost concentration." Jeido noted.

"Try again." Yoru said rather un-enthusiastically.

"Okay, I think that is enough for today. After Christmas, I'll let you know the next time of the meeting. Merry Christmas everyyooone!" Harry fell off, as he tried to tell the members.

"Ye-ouch." Ginny commented. It was a rather high fall. Harry got up: "I'm okay."

"If no other problems or questions, please try to get off the pillars," Most fell down, "Without breaking any bones." Jeido didn't want to try and fix all of those broken bones.

"And work on your concentration! You guys stink at it!" Safaia added.

* * *

><p>Ginny saw Harry still standing by the mirror in the corner of the R.O.R. She walked closer to him.<p>

"What are you thinking about?"

"About all of this. I'm getting you guys involved into this, maybe you should just…" Harry tried to say.

"If you even _think_ about asking us to back out, I won't. And if you try to force us out, I swear to Merlin's Pants I'll do a hex that could scare V-Voldemort!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry was surprised. She said his name without wincing and swore to poor Merlin's pants.

'_She's a keeper.'_ A small voice whispered in Harry's head.

"Okay, I won't ask you to back out, but if…" He tried to argue.

"Say one word and you'll regret it." She threatened him.

"Then, what I'm supposed to do?" He asked.

"Maybe this." Ginny kissed him and walked away, leaving a rather shocked Harry.

* * *

><p>"<em>And I didn't do anything this time."<em> Jeido was watching at those 2, _"Seems that wizards have more sparks in them, then I thought."_ She quickly disappeared before she was noticed.

* * *

><p>"Ron! Don't hog all of the sweets!" Mrs. Weasley scolded Ron. They were at Grimwald Place 12 getting ready for Christmas.<p>

"But mom! I want some!" Ron argued.

"Don't argue with me Ronald!"

"Hey, where're the shinobi?" Harry saw that the 3 are missing.

"I think I heard them talking about visiting Konoha for few days." Hermione recalled.

"Oh."

"Everyone - dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called.

* * *

><p>"<em>I missed you guys!"<em> Safaia hugged her parents.

"_And we missed you!"_ Naruto gave her a hug.

"_How are things going on in Hogwarts? Tell us the details."_ Hinata said.

"_Not much to tell. Umbrige thinking she is the queen of Hogwarts, she's making problems, we're tricking her from finding the D.A."_ Safaia did a small report.

"_Is that little rumour that you got a crush on Yoru true?"_ Naruto suddenly asked.

"_Wha-?"_ Safaia asked.

"_I heard from Ino that you got a crush on Yoru. How is it?"_ Naruto got The Look. Safaia could only feel her cheeks burning like a Katon jutsu and her voice is gone at the moment.

"_Of…course, I don't got a crush on him! I see like him as a brother, nothing more."_ Safaia played with her index fingers. While Naruto bought it, Hinata saw her own gesture.

'_She so has a crush. Can't believe Naruto doesn't see it.'_ Hinata shook her head.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaa-san, maybe stop it? I am here, alive and safe."<em> Yoru said.

"_You'll go, when I say so. Now stand still!"_ Sakura was doing a full body check, if her little Yoru was really a-okay, _"Looks like you are fine. You can put on your clothes now."_

"_Thanks."_ He grabbed his clothes and dressed up.

"_Again with the Body Check?"_ Sasuke asked, with a smirk.

"_Yeah, you are lucky, you don't get one."_ Yoru replied.

"_Now, but before I got some serious body checks."_ Sasuke recalled.

"_What's that I hear?"_ Sakura called from the room.

"_Nothing!" _They both said. There is nothing scarier then an angry Sakura. Actually there is: Sakura during birth is the only thing that nearly gave Sasuke a hearth attack. After few hundred punches.

* * *

><p>Jeido found a place to hide finally.<p>

"_Jeido-chan! Wait for me! My love! Why do you not answer with the same feelings?"_ Li was running after her.

'_I'm not crazy!'_ Jeido jumped in a dumpster. Li didn't notice that: _"Jeido-chan? Jeido-chan! Where are you my love? Perhaps you want to play a game with me? I shall accept this to get your love!"_

'_Why, why, why, why does the crazo love me?'_ Jeido asked herself.

"_Jeido-chan? Jeido-chan? Jeido-chan?"_ Li was looking everywhere, besides the dumpster, _"Perhaps she is in the dumpster!"_

'_Oh no! No! No! No! No!'_ Jeido thought desperately, as Li got closer.

"_Oh Li. What are you doing?"_ A familiar voice came.

"_Oh, Kakashi-san! What brought you here?"_ Li gave his 'Nice Li' Pose.

"_Just walking by and you?"_ Kakashi read his book _again_.

"_I was looking for the girl who stole my heart!"_ Li announced.

"_Oh. I think it was…Hikari Jeido?"_ Kakashi recalled.

"_Correct! Her beauty and skills have stolen my heart and all I can think is Jeido!"_ Li got into a dramatic pose.

"_And why are you looking for her in this ally?"_ Kakashi looked up from his book.

"_Well, I thought she was hiding here, but since she isn't I'll search other places for her! Ja ne!"_ He ran away.

"_I can see why you want to hide in a dumpster."_ Kakashi looked at the dumpster as Jeido came out of it.

"_Can't be helped. He won't stop following me."_ Jeido sat on the ground.

"_Then tell him you are not interested."_

"_Been there, done that. No reaction."_ Jeido sighed.

"_And hiding is an option? You'll have to face him one day."_ Kakashi told her.

"_I think I'll try to face an army of demons, then him."_ Jeido got up and jumped away.

"_She's stubborn. That's for sure."_ Kakashi looked at the now retreating kunoichi.

* * *

><p>"<em>So you think they got crushes?"<em> Hinata asked.

"_Of course they got. First I didn't believe it, but now, it's a bit like a mix of me and Sasuke and you and Naruto._" Sakura answered.

"_Like how?"_ Hinata asked.

"_Simple. He has feelings but he is hiding them. She likes him, but doesn't see that he likes her."_ Sakura points out.

"_I heard from Jeido that she is mixing them together somehow."_ Hinata recalled.

"_Ah, young love."_ Sakura awes.

"_How do you think the guys will react?"_ Hinata got a little worried on this matter.

"_They'll take it fine when they have to."_ Sakura guessed.

"_We won't tell them?"_

"_Well, duh. Let's see are they really dense or was it only temporarily." _Sakura pointed out.

* * *

><p>Hermione was now reading a scroll, which Safaia gave her before.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

"_Here, this scroll could help you." Safaia handed her a scroll._

"_What is this?"_

"_This scroll has a jutsu my Tou-san made when he was an Academy Student. Some say this should be marked as an S-rank jutsu for its danger." Safaia said._

"_And you are giving it to me, because…?" Hermione opened the scroll. (Good thing she learned Japanese the previous month). Her mouth fell open at the contents of the scroll: "This…this…this...is…"_

"_I know, I know. Weird jutsu, but Tou-san used also for pranks, but I thought you could use it to find out: does Ron-kun have feelings for you or not? To find out that, you must find out how faithful to you he is. Well, knock yourself out." And with that Safaia disappeared. Hermione re-read the name of the jutsu: Oiroke No Jutsu and what it does._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

><p>'<em>Test out if Ron has feelings for me? It shouldn't hurt anyone, right?'<em> She re-read it again.

Possible side-effects: Nose bleed and fainting of the male side, proving they are perverts. She shook her head. How was she going to do something like this? Maybe Ginny could help? She rubbed her face. So many choices!

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHA! Okay, the Oiroke No Jutsu thing just appeared in my mind, but c'mon people! Imagine Hermione doing it! All of the men will be down.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Should I write about how she uses it on Ron?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vote!<strong>

**Yes – Make her use it!**

**No – Don't make her use it!**

**Or**

**Partly – Make her use it, but don't make us read it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Choose!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29: ONJ used

**Sorry to ****announce, but I do not own the super awesomeness that is Naruto or Harry Potter, the Brat-Who-Lived.**

* * *

><p><strong>Counting the votes!<strong>

**Partly: 2**

**No: 0**

**Yes: 7**

* * *

><p><strong>So, by count it is official: Hermione will use the Oiroke No Jutsu. Don't worry people, I won't write anything to graphic about Hermione, I'll just give you a small hint how to imagine her body, while I'll explain that eye colour, hair colour and style. Sounds good? Great.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hair: Long black, with curly moments.<strong>

**Eyes: Shining, midnight blue.**

**Body: Picture Jessica Rabbit naked. **

**Yeah, that's how she'll look.**

* * *

><p><strong>Starting the chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione took some deep breathes and said: "<em>Oiroke No Jutsu!<em>" POOF! And Hermione is transformed. Ginny looked over this result and shook her head: "Still says 'Hermione'. Change the hair!" Hermione let go of the transformation and tried again.

"Now this is better. Try to change the eyes. We don't need anyone else to know what your plan is." Ginny looked over.

"That wasn't mine, it was Safaia's!" Hermione said.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"She said this jutsu is her fathers." Hermione told her.

"Oho! He must be a genius to come up with this." Ginny looked at the scroll, "Well try again!"

"_Oiroke No Jutsu!_" Hermione poof'ed into someone else.

"Perfect! I could see Ron fainting at your sight!" Ginny gave her thumbs up.

"See, if anyone is in the hallway. I don't want to be caught. Not looking like this." Hermione was worried.

"You need a new name for this form. I can't call you 'Hermione' you know." Ginny suddenly said. Hermione thought for a good name: "Bea? Short from 'Beatrice', also could be short for 'Beautiful'."

"Perfect!" Ginny squealed, "Now go and work some magic." She took in some air and went to the boy's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ron said and she walked in. Harry, Fed and George were also in the room, along with Ron. When they looked at her:

First: Fred, George and Harry turned deep red at her sight;

Second: Said 3 looked over her;

Third: Fred and George fainted, making a perfect 'X' and Harry fell down faster then someone who got hit by the Killing Curse.

All 3 had nose bleeds.

Ron was still getting red. You could see that his skin is like a red light bulb in the night.

"Who…are…you?" He breathed out.

"Is something wrong boys?" Came Mr. Weasley's voice from the doors: "Merlin's pants!" He fainted.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Sirius and Lupin ran to him. They looked at the room: "Merlin's Underwear," And fainted.

"Looks like men aren't too withstanding, are they?" 'Bea' said in a seductive voice (That was in the scroll, under the 'Required!'). Ron still kept getting redder (He outdid Hinata's blush!).

"How rude. I am Bea."

"I'm Nor, I mean, Ron." Ron said.

"Nice meeting you, Ron." Bea walked around a bit, since she had no idea what to do!

Ron was having a Devil Ron and Angel Ron argument.

Left shoulder was having Devil Ron on him (Dressed in the classic red devil costume) and right shoulder was having Angel Ron (White long dress, fluffy wings and a golden tiara on him).

"Whoa! Talking about Keepers! I see one dead ahead!" Devil Ron ogled.

"I doubt that is the proper way of greeting a lady." Angel Ron commented, but still looked at her.

"Forget manners, grab her and have some fun. She looks worth it!" Devil Ron did a wolf whistle (Lupin woke up for a sec, before fainting again).

"How rude! Do not listen to him; he is but an immature idiot." Angel Ron said.

"Look who's talking!" Devil Ron accused.

"I got brains!" AR said.

"But I got the looks!" DR laughed.

"We look the same." AR said annoyed.

"Shut it! Take her, take her!" DR commended.

"No! Think about Hermione! She is pure, wonderful, smart and devoted to justice. She is the right choice! Don't take this one time fun!" AR argued.

"Better have one time, then none at all." DR commented.

It was looking funny how Ron was turning his head from his right shoulder to his left and again all the time. 'Bea' thought something is wrong with him and went closer to him: "Is something wrong?"

"N-no everything is fine. Why are you here?" Ron was still red.

"Thought I walk in this room. No worries, I'm a witch myself. So, what about a date with me?" 'Bea' asked_, 'This is it. Will he accept 'Bea's date proposal or not?' _Ron stared at her for a short moment before returning to moving his head on the shoulders. She stared at him for a few minutes, until he said: "N-n-no. I got eyes on someone else. Try my brothers or Harry." She was surprised. He said no to a hot sexy lady, and said he likes someone else.

"Who?" She asked.

"A friend. She is beautiful, smart and…cute." He answered. She knew who he meant and smiled. He really is something worth for her. When he suddenly passed out.

'_Must be from all the blood that rushed to his head.'_ She guessed and ran back to her room.

* * *

><p>"So?" Ginny asked. Hermione changed back and told what happened.<p>

"Merlin's Beard! Now that is something to blackmail them." Ginny mussed.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded her.

"It is! And you found out, that he does have a crush on you! Maybe it is even true love, with the fact he said 'no' to someone that made 6 men loose consciences." Ginny pointed out.

"Maybe." Hermione blushed, "We should take a look at them."

"Did any of you see a hot woman?" Fred suddenly ran in.

"And we mean goddess-like hot!" George joined.

"No, sorry." Hermione answered. They snapped their fingers and ran to find her.

"Looks like they will be looking for her for a while." Ginny laughed.

* * *

><p>Harry just woke up and remembered the reason he fainted.<p>

"Did that really happen?" Harry asked.

"Yup. You got proof." Ron indicated to his nose. Harry found blood and remembered how h once bleed when he saw Safaia in underwear. He turned red again.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Who…?" Harry tried to ask.

"She said her name is Bea." Ron said and numbly walked out. After that no one can walk straight, no matter what. Harry also followed the same way.

* * *

><p>Sirius drank another glass of Firewhisky. Looks like he is trying to settle his mind.<p>

"Do you think was that for real?" Sirius asked.

"If that wasn't real, then…Arthur has a blond daughter." Lupin said.

"I got no blond kids." Mr. Weasley argued.

"So, it was real." Lupin took the glass from Sirius and drank it dry.

"Stop drinking. I don't want another 1990 December night happen again, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley scolded them.

"What happened then?" Harry asked the Weasley kids, but they made it clear that they don't know and possibly don't want to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I tried. I doubt that it was good, but I had a blast while writing it. I mean, come on, try to imagine that in your head. I laughed most of the time, so it wasn't easy laughing and writing.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Be nice and review.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30: Discovered

**If I owned any of those 2, you think I would be sitting here and writing fan-fics?**

* * *

><p><strong>a Fox named Rose: Really? Didn't know that the Dutch had a queen.<strong>** But I am not to informed about the politics of the countries.**

* * *

><p><strong>SasuHina4evr: Why the boys only? Because none of the girls are non-straight and it was funnier that the guys fainted.<strong>

* * *

><p>~Time Skip: Mid January~<p>

Everyone was back to Hogwarts, their second home or real home for one wizard. It was great to spend Christmas with his friends and only relative alive. And returning to Hogwarts again, it was great. Well it would have been better, if a certain foul toad looking woman would just leave Hogwarts. Umbrige was again trying to find out about their secret meetings and find evidence against them, after finding herself in a broom closet, locked for 2 days straight, knocked out.

**(A.N.: Too bad she wasn't send into coma)**

The teachers were still as rough as usually, still gave tons of homework and weren't forgiving failure. Okay, some were, but some, like Snape, weren't. Good thing most of the students had some Special Back Up Trio (SBUT) for the job: Safaia, Jeido and Yoru. When someone wasn't fair, they helped the students with some homework. Well, Safaia and Jeido did, anyway, Yoru just went to 'talk' with the unfair teacher. Snape once came out as white as snow after 'talking' with Yoru. There were some theories on what the black headed shinobi did to him, but no backing up proof was ever found. So, it still remains a mystery and probably will.

* * *

><p>Some more and more checks have started to happen around Hogwarts from the Ministry. Mostly regarding the question for the Shinobi-Wizard Alliance. Poor Safaia had to hide. Their questions seemed endless and she can't and doesn't want to answer them all. On how they found her, let's just say few trying to look good students were telling things to Umbrige.<p>

* * *

><p>~Time Skip: 1 ½ Months Later~<p>

Another meeting with the D.A. Everything was going smoothly. Today they were trying to do the Patronus. It intrigued the shinobi to the level they even tried. Once they 'borrowed' some wands from few Slytherins to experiment with their chakra in this spell.

"Expecto Patronus!" Safaia exclaimed and her Patronus was a fox. No surprise there.

"Expecto Patronus!" Jeido had a lion. Somewhat expected from her.

"Expecto Patronus!" Yoru got a crow. That was understandable for him.

"Amazing. It seems that the chakra you use to do the jutsu made the spell stronger. No Patronus ever looked like the real thing only shining silver." Hermione looked over the pure silver animals. Safaia was playing around with her little fox: "He is so cute. Or is it a she?"

"I don't think the Patronus has a gender and f it does then it should be the same as the caster." Hermione thought.

"Then you're a girl!" Safaia told her Patronus, who was now running around.

"You could think the fox is a family thing." Yoru whispered to Jeido, who nodded in agreement.

"Heard that." Safaia announced.

"Busted." The twins grinned.

"Shut it." Yoru told them. A sudden crack sounded in the middle of the room. Everyone looked at the source: Dobby.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" Harry went to the house-elf.

"Harry Potter, sir. She…is…she…" Dobby tried to say.

"She who?" Harry didn't understand.

"She would be Umbrige." Jeido guessed and got a positive nod from Dobby, just as the mirror wall started to crack. Harry went to take a closer look at it. He looked threw the crack and saw a group of people, with Umbrige in the lead.

"Allow me." She pointed her wand at the wall and shot some spell.

"They're trying to get in!" Harry exclaimed to everyone and they began to panic.

"SHUT UP!" Yoru yelled at them, "Were you training here for nothing? You agreed to fight against the moron of Dark Magic, yet you cry like sissy's when you found out that some foul mutant, toad thing, witch whatever is at the exit! What are you weaklings? Or wizards of Dumbledore's Army?" Everyone looked at each other, nodded and said: "Dumbledore's Army!"

"Shoot right back at them!" Safaia pointed at the wall, which didn't look like it would hold any longer. They all joined forces to hold against the invaders. It was not a fair fight. Sure the D.A. had a lot more members then the invaders, but they were more trained in magic and had more experience.

"It's hopeless!" Dean exclaimed.

"It's hopeless if you only think so!" Jeido said and used an Earth Jutsu to make some extra layers for the wall.

"Not working." Seamus commented, as one layer was destroyed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Jeido remarked in sarcasm.

Even with the help of the shinobi, the wall was destroyed, so Safaia did the only thing she could think of: make a tornado, _Kage Bunshin_ and get the kids out. But even that wasn't meant to work, when Umbrige cleared everything with another spell.

"Seems we have traitors between us." She smiled a wicked smile of the wicked witch.

"Potter." Malfoy restrained Harry, while his goons restrained his friends.

"Come! Cornelius is waiting for us already!" Umbrige ordered them.

* * *

><p>In Dumbledore's office was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and 2 of his best Aurors. Fudge was angry at the report Umbrige gave him.<p>

"So, it is true. About the rumours of you making an army to overthrow the Minister and take control of the Magical Community." Fudge stated, "By using your own students."

"No! It wasn't Dumbledore! It was me!" Harry tried to defend Dumbledore.

"I understand your wish to protect me Harry, but this parchment," Dumbledore shows the parchment with the member names, "Says 'Dumbledore's Army', not 'Potter's Army'."

"Why did you do it Albus? What else do you need? Money? Fame?" Fudge asked.

"Nothing. I just want you to open your eyes and see the truth that is right in front of you." Dumbledore told Fudge.

"My eyes are wide open! With that insanity of yours, you got poor Miss Uzumaki confused. This is not needed for the Alliance Agreement!" Fudge yelled. Safaia frowned deeply. He only cared of her and pretended to be her friend, only to get the damn alliance working. Fudge turned to Safaia with a smile: "I am sure, you were just confused with all of this. Must be unusual to see such powerful people right in front of you." Safaia just frowned and did something no one expected: a chakra enhanced knuckle-sandwich right to the nose. Fudge felt his nose break and how the blood poured from his nose.

"You bastard think that you can buy me with those damned nice words of yours? I've seen stronger people in the Academy! I don't care what you think, but if you disrespect someone I respect, then you are in my Bad List. The freaking Alliance idea is god-damned off! Got it, you sick son of a bitch?" Safaia yelled at him. Yoru and Jeido were surprised. They haven't heard her curse like that in a long time.

"I almost forgot that she knows how to curse." Jeido said.

"That makes 2 of us." Yoru added. Fudge touched what was left of his nose and turned to Safaia: "This must be the reaction to all of the confusion your body suffered threw out these months. If we can go to the Ministry and calmly talk about this, we can surely make a good deal."

"Forget it! I refuse and my Tou-san will hear from me." Safaia told him.

"He wouldn't dare…" Fudge tried to argue.

"Oh yes, he would. We can fight in a war with bare hands, but can you? You didn't even saw that I would break your ugly nose. You can't command me." Safaia argued right back.

"Arrest Dumbledore, on the grounds of confusing a diplomat!" Fudge ordered his Aurors. Fawkes flew to Dumbledore and landed on his right arm.

"I don't wish to run away from the party. But I got things to do. _Keikaku-dōri de kudasai_." Dumbledore told the shinobi.

"_Hai._" They said, broke free of the students holding them and disappeared, along with Dumbledore, while he – in flames, but they in smoke.

"Find them!" Fudge ordered.

* * *

><p>No matter how much they tried to find the, nothing came up. It was as if they banished from the face of the planet. Finding them was hopeless.<p>

"Curses. I knew I should have arrested Dumbledore sooner. Now we don't know where he is!" Fudge exclaimed.

"Are you going to search for him?" Umbrige asked.

"No. I will wait. He will come back for his students. He isn't the type to leave them. Until then, I shall wait. I will get you good news this evening Dolores. Just wait." Fudge went with his Aurors back to the Ministry, leaving a grinning Umbrige.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, the missing 4 were talking about their next steps.<p>

"Now follow the instructions and everything should be fine. Keep Harry safe. That is all I ask." Dumbledore looked at the now bowing shinobi.

"Do not worry, Dumbledore-sama. Potter-san will have one of the best protections we can find." Jeido said.

"However we can't protect him from everything. Some scars might still appear on him." Yoru pointed out.

"No worries. Just keep him alive." Dumbledore disappeared in flames once more. They knew their next orders and they went to take a closer look at Hogwarts. They were out, but they weren't giving up.

* * *

><p>The worst possible thing has happened in Hogwarts. First: D.A. was discovered. Second: All the members were punished. Third: Dumbledore and the shinobi now were gone. And Fourth:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dolores Jane Umbrige,<em>

_The Senior Undersecretary, The Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts and the Hogwarts High Inquisitor,_

_Now appointed as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

* * *

><p>This can't get any worse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I feel sorry for them. I really do, but this is needed. Hope you liked it.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31: Exam and Prank

**If I owned any of those 2, you think I would be sitting here and writing fan-fics?**

* * *

><p><strong>Deadzepplin: Can you say it in English or better yet Latvian for me? I didn't understand it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SasuHina4evr: We can't kill her. I told you I don't want to think a new place to hide a body, I mean, a place to hide her body. Why no Sharingan? Easy, she would start lecturing him on people's privacy in her mind.<strong>

* * *

><p>They thought it can't get worse before, now they think it was too good. Umbrige made the strictest rules in Hogwarts history. For example:<p>

* * *

><p>Rule#1: Students must be in bed at 9:00<p>

Rule#2: Curfew is at 8:30

…

Rule#9: Boy's and girls must keep a 2 meter distance between themselves in the hallways

…

Rule#20: No magic outside of class

Rule#21: Homework must be done by 8:25

…

Rule#109: All students must go threw a maturing course watched by Headmistress Umbrige

* * *

><p>She is too full of herself. She is now walking with her nose in the air, a broche with the words 'Hogwarts Headmistress' on it and a clipboard all the time. She just seems to enjoy the student suffering. Few muggle born first years were thinking she is one of Rita Repulsas monsters.<p>

**(A.N.: Sorry, I'm a Power Ranger fan and I couldn't help it)**

She must be thinking that she is a goddess of some kind. Some students tried to bring her out of those pink tinted colours, but failed. But the students with the title pranksters didn't give up and tried. They also got some help from the mysterious Sapphire Whirlpool. Her tricks were never discovered.

* * *

><p>"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! IF ANYONE TRIES TO DO ANOTHER PRANK ON ME, THEY WILL BE FOREVER EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS!" Umbrige announced one day. Only few people knew the truth behind this announcement, the ones that put few muggle paint bombs in her office.<p>

"Nice job." They all laughed at this.

* * *

><p>Her rules were now driving everyone, besides the Slytherins, mad. She allowed excuses only from them, but she ignored the rest.<p>

"That foul woman will get what she deserves one day." Dean whispered and the rest only nodded. She still acted as queen of Hogwarts. Only the ones who prank seem to be in a good mood.

"Why are you smiling? If Umbrige catches you, you will be expelled." Hermione warned them.

"We are smiling for a reason." Fred said.

"We have joined forces with Sapphire Whirlpool." George announced. Ron almost chocked: "That unknown prankster? Who is she?"

"We don't know her name," "Yet," "But we will find out," "Right now, we got to hear her voice and see her body being covered by a black cloak," "Probably to cover her identity," "Her voice is not like any student voice," "Kind, beautiful, powerful, sweet and harsh," "At the same time," "Amazing woman" They both ended.

"Sounds like you guys fell in love." Harry said.

"Oh we did!" "With the woman of our dreams."

"You don't even know how she looks." Hermione pointed out.

"In soul mate cases, looks don't matter," "What matters is the love."

"Sounds like someone read way too much muggle romance novels." Seamus commented, making everyone snicker at the twins.

* * *

><p>~Time Skip: Few Weeks Later~<p>

O.W.L. day. All of the students were getting ready to do the dreaded O.W.L. exam. Most of the students were nervous, but the ones that were in D.A. felt confident about their skills and these particular students got very good marks on their exams.

Now was the writing part of the exam, the students were sitting on a one person desk, doing the exam, with Umbrige looking over them with her toad eyes.

Everything was quite, until the big wooden doors started to bang. Everyone looked at it, but no one entered. Umbrige decided to see what is going on at those doors, when suddenly, Fred, George, on brooms, and a fast blur on the ground and walls appeared. The twins were now throwing different coloured bombs at Umbrige, making her some multi-colour monster, while the blur was adding a lot of colourful touches to the walls, such as funny caricatures of Umbrige, Snape, or another stupid person, with some additional symbol on the student's hands. Cho saw her hand with symbols: 守る(Defend). And she liked it, even if she didn't know what it means. Hermione saw her hand with a symbol: 愛 (Love); and each for their respective thing, like 'Knowledge ' or 'Guard'. Umbrige was furious. She didn't know who the blur was, but she'll find out.

"Stop this instance!" She ordered the trio, but they ignored her and continued doing things. Fred and George now started to throw small fireworks around the hall for some fun, as the blur stopped the work and ran outside, but not before Hermione saw a pair of bright blue eyes.

'_Safaia?'_ Was all she thought before realizing it. Sapphire – Safaia, Whirlpool – Uzu, she tried to learn Japanese this year, but it didn't go too well, but she should have recognized the meaning behind the name 'Sapphire Whirlpool' – 'Safaia Uzumaki'. Nice trick. The trio flew out and before disappearing, Fred and George decided to do an announcement.

"We would like to present to you," "The tricks from the new shop on Diagon Ally," "Weasley's World Of Wonders," "We got the best tricks around," "Of any kind you want," "Starting from the good old tricks and ending to," "Our best trick" "The Anti-Umbrige Special Prank," "Please order ahead of time your prank," "And we will get it to you."

After that they flew off.

"Everyone back to their exam!" Umbrige shrieked few years off the student lives.

"That was bloody wicked!" Ron said.

"I know, it was amazing." Hermione said and the boy's looked surprised at her.

"What? Just because I follow the rules, doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun." Hermione told them and went back to her exam.

"That was wicked, right?" Ron asked.

"I agree. Too bad they had to go." Harry said and they all went back to the exam.

* * *

><p>With everyone's mood up they got the exam on the highest marks! The ones that weren't there, wished to have been. That was amazing, from what the student's told them.<p>

"Why wasn't I born sooner?" Ginny complained.

"Don't worry sis. Fred and George could organize another one." Ron said.

"That is doubtful. Umbrige would have security now, because of that." Hermione looked over the room.

"True. We should watch our backs. She could be spying on us right now." Harry started to look around the room.

"But she can't. There is no spell like that." Ron didn't understand.

"Not a legal spell. She could be using dark magic for Merlin's Sake!" Hermione told him.

"Oh." Ron understood.

"Who do you think the blur was?" Harry asked.

"I got suspicions, but I have no proof to back it up, though." Hermione said.

"Can't you get any?" Ron asked.

"Looking for something unknown isn't easy Ron!" She scolded him.

* * *

><p>"They began to argue." Safaia announced. Now they were hiding in a small cabin in the forest for the time being. Even with all of Umbrige's plans, they stay near the school.<p>

"She figured it out, didn't she?" Jeido guessed.

"Yup, but got no proof." Safaia said.

"Lucky you." Yoru brooded again.

"Get your attitude changed!" Safaia told him and walked inside.

'_Things keep getting harder and harder.'_ Jeido just sighed before going in herself. Yoru soon followed suite.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you like it or hate it? Review! Have a nice weekend!<strong>


	32. Chapter 32: War Begins

**If I owned any of those 2, you think I would be sitting here and writing fan-fics?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for disappearing, but school is a pain in the ass. Especially 10<strong>**th**** Grade of a Gymnasium! Yeah, I'm in a Gymnasium. What? It's a 30 minute walk from my home.**

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm starting to hate this mission.' <em>Safaia thought, as she walked around the forest. It's been 3 weeks ever since Umbrige got the title 'Headmistress' and is making the students lives, except for some 'special' kids, living hell. Umbrige wanted to break the student's spirits and make them her little pets. Also, she has now lots of 'Aurors' guarding the school. Since when does 'Aurors' have Dark Marks? Since never. Death Eaters are around the school, yet no one has noticed it yet. Safaia just cracked her knuckles: _"There better be a fight soon."_

"_With this going on__, there will be." _Yoru suddenly said from behind.

"_And the ignition will be something from Umbrige's side."_ Safaia mussed.

"_Most correct. Let's look at the school from the inside."_ Yoru suggested.

"_Good idea."_ They disappeared from the forest…

* * *

><p>…and appeared in the school. Everything around looked…grey. All of the students looked sad, save for some Slytherins, some even depressed. Threw the shadows, they looked over some of the students.<p>

"_Looks like Umbrige has __**yet**__ another name: Umbrige-ementor."_ Yoru said, Safaia just held a laugh. Umbrige mixed with a Dementor, oh boy. Something made the 'Aurors' get suspicious in the same hall they are. She frowned deeply at them and disappeared, with Yoru on her tail, before they found them.

"_I'll have a small talk with Fudge soon. He better reconsider his position or he mig__ht loose his place on this side of existence."_ Safaia had a feeling something big will happen. Yoru smirked in his signature Uchiha smirk: _"My little ear hears a new possible election will happen sooner then planned."_

"_Didn't know your ears are small."_ Safaia joked at him.

"_Shut up!"_ Yoru turned away from her, but she just gave a laugh.

* * *

><p>Things are getting too controlled in Hogwarts. It looks like Umbrige is trying to make them obedient as robots or something of that matter. The rules are so strict, if it was air, no one could breath; Hagrid is under orders of being arrested; McGonagall is knocked out cold from trying to defend Hagrid and the Golden Trio is trying to take care of Hagrid's half-brother Giant. Not an easy task, that is all they can say.<p>

* * *

><p>And on top of that, Harry is seeing the weirdest things at the not best moments. But this particular case was really bad. He saw Sirius in danger. Voldemort was going to kill him. To save his godfather, Harry sneaked in Umbrige's office and tried to contact Sirius via fireplace.<p>

"Where is Sirius Kreacher?" Harry asked him.

"Master not here." Kreacher told him.

"When will he back?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher doesn't know, Master didn't tell Kreacher." Kreacher replied and disappeared.

"So, now what?" Ron, who was on guard, asked.

"Punishment." Umbrige said, making them jump.

* * *

><p>Fudge was doing some time off his work in his office, when he suddenly heard a poof. He looked up to see a shinobi, kunoichi to be more exact, with a porcelain white mask with red whisker lines on it, shaped like a fox.<p>

"Who are you?" Fudge demanded.

"Ma, ma. You don't recognize me? I'm hurt." The kunoichi said. Fudge took a closer look. Her hair was bright blond with red and blue lines.

"Miss Uzumaki?" Fudge recognized the colour. She waved her finger: "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Right now I am ANBU Fox. And I would like to be called that way."

"Forgive me." Fudge apologized, "What is your reason of coming here? Wait, I know! You decided to the Alliance and stop believing Dumbledore." Fox just face-palmed herself: "No and no. I wanted to see, if you changed your thoughts about Voldemort being back. Since you haven't, I guess this was just a waste of my time."

"What are you talking about?" Fudge was confused.

"You think I would just change my mind for no reason? The only one who is lying is you and you should change your thoughts!" Fox explained.

"I am not lying! For you to believe him, you must be under an Imperious Curse! 2 can play at that game! Imperious!" Fudge yelled at her.

"Jyuuken!" Fox evaded the curse and attacked Fudge: "32 Half Block!" She hit him threw some chakra points and the next thing he knows: his magic is gone!

"What? How?"

"Simple. Wizards only use their spiritual energy, not stamina and I made a Jyuuken technique that can shut down most of the spiritual energy. The only energy that is left is the one that allows you to live and not more. Be glad I went easy on you." Fox turned to leave, but once left the office got surrounded by Aurors. In less then 1 minute, they all were down by the 32 Half Block. She saw the clock almost hit 3 and whistled. After the whistle, explosions sounded.

"What did you do?" An Auror tried to get up.

"I just got rid of almost every single entrance this place has. Be glad my orders weren't kill everyone in the Ministry." Fox went to the only open fireplace now.

* * *

><p>"Who you were trying to call?" Umbrige sat Harry down.<p>

"No one." He lied. She slapped him across the face: "Liar! Is it Dumbledore or that filthy half-breed Hagrid?"

"You're the one who is filthy!" Hermione yelled at her, but got restrained by some of her cronies Slytherins.

"Silence! I will not tolerate disobedient students! Tie them up! And get me Severus!" Umbrige ordered. After few minutes, Snape came in: "Did you call for me?"

"If I didn't, you wouldn't be here!" Umbrige snapped at him, "Give me some more of that truth potion, I need it!"

"I am sorry, but you used the last drop of it on Miss Bones. There are no more." Snape replied.

"Can you make more?" Umbrige asked.

"The potion needs time to be ready and that time is a full lunar circle." Snape explained.

"But we don't have a month!" Umbrige yelled at him.

"Unless you want to kill Potter, I cannot give you any help at all." Snape turned for the leave.

"And Lucius said you were the best." Umbrige felt like someone lied to her.

"He's got Padfoot! At the place where it is hidden!" Harry told Snape, who stopped to look at him.

"What is hidden? Where is it? Who is Padfoot?" Umbrige looked excited over new information.

"I do not know of what he speaks." Snape left. The last hope Harry had, was now gone.

"Well, if you won't talk. I guess some torture will do the trick." Umbrige got her wand ready.

"No! The Torture Curse is Forbidden!" Hermione yelled.

"Screw the rules! Once Master is ready, the Ministry shall fall!" Umbrige laughed manically.

"You want Voldemort to win?" Harry was shocked.

"But of course! That way the real Dolores Jane Umbrige can appear!" Umbrige waved her wand: "Cru-!" But found a kunai to her neck.

"I would advise to surrender. You have lost." ANBU Raven told her, while ANBU Cat was holding few _Hikari No Ken_ (Light Swords) to the Slytherin necks.

"I haven't lost yet. Unhand me!" Umbrige yelled.

"Dream on." Raven replied and tied her up.

"You 2 have no rights to do this to me! I am the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister, The High Inquisitor and the new Headmistress!" Umbrige screeched.

"Shut it! Nobody cares about you! Your thirst for power is one of the reasons you lost." Raven stabbed her left shoulder.

"_Hikari No Rōpu!_" Cat said and the Slytherins got all tied up by ropes made of light.

"What is this?" Malfoy demanded.

"A trick of mine. Ropes made of pure light. Unbreakable." Cat pointed out. Harry was ready to go to the fireplace and help Sirius, but was held back by Raven: "Where do you think, you are going?"

"I must help him!" Harry tried to free from Raven's strong grip: "Stay here. We will take care of things." Both Raven and Cat ran threw the fireplace. Harry didn't want to wait at all and started to run threw the fire himself.

"Wait up!" Ron yelled and he, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna and Neville followed him.

"You guys should go back! This is too dangerous!" Harry told them.

"No way are we leaving! We are Dumbledore's Army!" Ron told his best friend. That is when they noticed that the other fireplaces are destroyed, along with dozens of entrances.

"What happened?" Fred looked around.

"I think someone had an explosive spell go wrong." George guessed.

"More like too much explosive tags!" Cat looked around, "Fox went all pyromaniac again."

"Fox? As in Safaia?" Hermione recalled the day they were introduced by their real and codenames.

"Yup and she's got a bit of a thing for big booms. Hope and prey you don't end up in a chain explosion, like I once did during the chunin exam." Cat looked for the other 2 shinobi.

"What 'chain explosion'?" Neville asked in fear.

"It is what it is: a chain explosion of hundreds of explosive tags. I was glad to survive that." Cat spotted her friends in a fight and went to help them.

"Wait for us!" Dumbledore's Mini-Army followed.

"What have I missed?" Cat asked, as she slashed some Death Eaters in 2.

"Nothing much. Chunin level fight." Fox told her, as she delivered another Jyuuken. Raven was blasting Katon Justus in every direction fast, while dodging every single spell shot at him. Cat was now slashing threw every Death Eater with her swords and kunai. The Order came in threw the remaining fireplace to help them.

"How is it going?" Moody asked.

"Chunin level." Raven simply stated, as he killed another Death Eater and Moody nodded, even if he wasn't sure what did it mean.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore's Army was fighting against Death Eaters with the spells they know and can use. Not to be mean, but luck doesn't seem to be on their side. Neville got hit by some jinx, Ron is Stupified, Luna knocked out and Ginny injured in the right foot. Hermione is doing with what she can remember from what Jeido thought about Healing.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Medic-nins are important for the team. I won't lie to any of you: not even a position of a medic-nin will protect you, it's the opposite. When the enemy learns you are the medic-nin, they will try to get rid of you, to then can kill of your injured team mates." Jeido walked right in front of them, looking serious, "That is why I'll teach you how to fight first. Then I'll show you the proper way of healing." She clapped her hands together and had a freaky sadistic smile on her face, "Now try not to be hit for the next 10 minutes! One hit and you must start from the beginning. GO!" Pieces of earth started to launch at the poor girls, and they tried as hard as they can to dodge every attack.<em>_ But failed._

* * *

><p>'<em>This must be why she thought us that way,'<em> Hermione thought, _'Good thing she did. Or I would be dead.'_

* * *

><p>Harry wasn't having a time of his life either. Those Death Eaters just kept coming and coming. Where do they come from anyway? As he got rid of another one, someone right in front of him appeared. Someone Harry hates.<p>

"Greetings Harry Potter." Voldemort smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy enough? So, about 2 weeks and no updates is unusual, but hey! Blame the school not me! I was trying to write I swear!<strong>

**I know it seems a bit rushed, but I am dry without ideas. This is the best I can do at night, when I am free from school work. Well, hope you enjoyed it!**


	33. Chapter 33: War Begins Part II

**If I owned any of those 2, you think I would be sitting here and writing fan-fics?**

* * *

><p><strong>For those that didn't understand: This is the fight in the Ministry! And who shall appear? Guess it!<strong>

* * *

><p>The Ministry of Magic was a respected and well known place among the wizards. This building was hidden in London from Muggles – non magic folk – so that they can be no different from the Muggle governments.<p>

* * *

><p>Yet, today this same building was not as grand and powerful looking like it is suppose to be. Today it looks like ruins: most of the walls are destroyed, the fireplaces are mostly locked behind the rocks, the doors are sealed or destroyed. A real war zone. And guess what? There is a war starting here. Between The Dark Lord Voldemort and The Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter.<p>

* * *

><p>Right now, they are standing in front of each other, wands ready to attack, or even kill.<p>

"Greetings, Harry Potter." Voldemort smirked. Harry could only frown at him.

"Seems that you walked right into my trap. You are so predictable. Doing anything to save your friends. Sign of weakness." Voldemort said.

"At least I'm not a coward, hiding behind an army, like you Tom." Harry said. Voldemort frowned at the mention of his real name: "Don't say that name."

"Are scared of a name, Tom?" Harry taunted.

"I shall give you a chance, Harry Potter, join me and you shall live." Voldemort offered.

"No way!" Harry turned and ran to the Department of Mysteries.

"After him!" Voldemort commanded. The Death Eaters began to follow Harry, but they didn't have few actual physical classes, so they were slow.

"Harry!" Hermione appeared at the elevator, with the door open. They both jumped in and went to the D.O.M.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later, they got to it and went straight inside. Another elevator cam, they got ready for a fight, but saw that those are just the rest of D.A. They looked beaten, but they were still alive.<p>

"You guys should leave." Harry said.

"No way. We won't run away." Ginny told him.

"You guys could be killed." Harry tried to reason.

"But we agreed on that possibility when we made Dumbledore's Army and we won't runaway." Neville countered. Harry was running out of any arguments, when he saw a particular glass ball with his name on it. He took it and the prophecy in it said:

* * *

><p>"<em>The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...<em>"

* * *

><p>Everyone around was silent at it.<p>

"What does it mean?" Luna finally asked.

"I think it says that there will be a really serious duel on life and death." Harry gave his guess.

"Let's hope it will be interesting." Hermione tried to break the ice, but only got looks from the rest.

Suddenly, few blasts sounded from the doors. Death Eaters.

"Give us the globe!" One of them yelled.

"You gotta catch us first!" Neville dared and they ran away. They each ran a different direction to loose them, but they only took after Harry.

"Stupefy!" Someone shouted and hit one of the Death Eaters. Harry turned to see Sirius, living and kicking.

"Sirius!" Harry ran to him.

"Hey pup. Duck! Immobilus!" Sirius hit another one.

"What are you doing here? Expeliramus!" Harry attacked another one.

"Well, I am joining in the war. Hope you don't mind. I was partly bored anyway." Sirius explained and shot another one Death Eater. They fought until only one remained.

"Hello cousin." Bellatrix Lestrangle.

"Look who's here, Crazy Bella." Sirius announced.

"Shut up." She shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" Sirius pulled Harry away and they ran to the big doors at the end of the corridor.

The room was big and grey, and it the middle there was a giant arc. Something grey was floating in the middle of it.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"I'm…not sure." Sirius said. Soon the others joined in.

"Do you them?" Harry suddenly asked when he heard voices coming from the arc.

"Nothing's there, Harry. Let's get out of here. More Death Eaters are coming." Hermione announces.

"My word, what happened to you?" Sirius looked at Neville. His face was swollen.

"Wust a winx." He replied.

"There you are!" Bellatrix ran in the room, "Time tom say goodbye! Avada Kedavra!" bellatrix casted at Harry. Time suddenly seemed to slow down, when she casted. The green light shot from the wand and flew towards Harry, as one sharp sword flew from behind her at her wand hand and cut it off right on the elbow. Sirius jumped in front of Harry and took the spell.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled out.

"AHH!" Bellatrix screamed in agony. She was missing half of a right hand and it was poring blood. While Sirius was becoming more and more pale. He was walking backwards into the arc.

"Sirius!" Harry tried to save his godfather.

"Harry, it's too late!" Hermione told him, just as Sirius disappeared into the arc, like smoke.

"I will pay back for that!" Bellatrix yelled at Fox, who had her sword tainted in her blood.

"After I finish you off!" Fox got ready for another attack, just as a jinx flew at Bellatrixes direction, knocking her away. Having no other choice, Bellatrix started to run away from the current fight.

"Get back here!" Harry started to follow her.

"Harry, wait!" Ginny yelled.

"Daijobu. She has lost her wand arm and her wand. She is defenceless." Fox reassured, but still followed Harry. Bellatrix maybe was defenceless now, but that doesn't mean the rest of Death Eaters are the same.

'_He better be safe and not run in…oh shit.'_ Fox thought, as she saw Harry face to face with Voldemort.

"Fox!" Cat and Raven jumped to her.

"Something is going on. Every Death Eater is on the ground with the differentness injuries. Some have even got hit by someone with monster strength, making all off their bones shattered, but it was neither of us." Cat reported.

"What? Then…who?" Fox had no idea what to do.

* * *

><p>"So, what will you do now Harry? You have lost what you called family and still wish to fight. Why don't you just give me the prophecy and I will leave?" Voldemort suggested.<p>

"No." Harry answered.

"Foolish answer. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted the spell and it flew at Harry.

"Rasen-Shuriken!" A voice shouted. A giant shuriken like white thing flew at the spell and split it in 2, making it hit the walls, not Harry.

"Who dares to attack me?" Voldemort yelled. 4 figures appeared behind the smoke.

"We dare." The leading one said.

"Who are you and how dare you attack me?" Voldemort demanded. The smoke cleared to show how the 4 look. On the far left was a women with bubblegum pink hair and green eyes, to the right was a man with pitch black duck butt hair, on the far right was a women with dark blue hair and white pupiless eyes and in the middle a blond haired bleu eyed man.

"Shinobi of Konoha." Duck-butt hair answered to that. They all were dressed in ANBU uniforms, without masks though. Harry noticed something familiar with those people, but where?

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Hokage-sama! Hinata-sama!"

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Sakura-baa-san! Sasuke-jii-san!"

"Hokage-sama! Hinata-sama! Sakura-sama! Sasuke-sama!"

Harry turned to see Fox, Cat and Raven pointing accusingly at those 4.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" The 3 shouted.

"We were told to come, to aid in this fight by Client Dumbledore." Naruto answered to that.

'_Hokage? Wait! That means, these 4 are Safaia's and Yoru's parents!'_ Harry suddenly realized and was amazed. Who knew their parents looked like so young and beautiful?

"What? That means you will start babysitting us again!" Fox threw her hands in the air.

"Ma, ma, we won't do so. Maybe Sakura will." Naruto pointed at the pinkette and almost earned a knuckle-sandwich.

"Few more shinobi? No problem for me!" Voldemort got ready to strike at them.

"We'll see how wrong you are, Voldemort." Sasuke got his Sharingan ready.

7 shinobi got ready, one dark wizard pointed his wand, one good wizard tried to figure out what is going on, 20 more Death Eaters rushed in, as another round of a fight began.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what will happen now?<strong>

**I kept my promise and here you go! The long waited 4 shinobi have finally come! How will things turn from this? To good or to bad? I won't spoil anything so you have to wait.**


	34. Chapter 34: War Begins Part III

**If I owned any of those 2, you think I would be sitting here and writing fan-fics?**

* * *

><p>Quicker then a second, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke appeared next to Safaia, Yoru and Jeido.<p>

"You guys ready?" Naruto had his signature cocky grin.

"Sure." Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Is that a trick question?" Sasuke got his Sharingan ready.

"Yes." Byakugan ready for Hinata.

"Hai!" Safaia, Yoru and Jeido answered, knowing this: this fight will be fun.

* * *

><p>Voldemort's Death Eaters were getting more numbers as they stood behind their master, with Voldemort thinking ways of how to get at least one shinobi under the Imperious Curse.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry, still in shock after what happened to Sirius, was slowly figuring out what is happening.<p>

First off: The parents of Safaia and Yoru are here and they will be joining in;

Second off: Only 7 people will try to fight against an army of Death Eaters and 4 of them are women;

Third off: He just saw Bellatrix with her right hand chopped off.

**(A.N.: Wait, he _just_ noticed that?)**

Naruto got the needed seal for _Kage Bunshin_ ready: "You're going to try and take us out, huh?"

"I will enjoy that. Because, if the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha falls, I will be the next leader and destroy every single one who dares opposes me. Starting with the closest villages and every traitor inside the village." Voldemort smirked.

"Hate to break it to you, but that means you will have one empty village. Everyone will go against you. Even the Council and they are lazy fat-asses for crying out loud." Sasuke commented.

"Doesn't matter. I will bring my own forces into the village, if I have to. But first, I must get rid of my sworn enemy." Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry.

"Like hell, you will!" Safaia threw a kunai at Voldemort's heart, but he shielded himself faster.

"Destroy them!" Voldemort commanded.

"Let's go! _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!_" 10 Naruto clones appeared around the Death Eaters, surprising them. 7 of the Naruto's attacked with Taijutsu, while the other 3 went to do something involving metal wires, explosive tags and kunai.

"_Katon: Goryuka No Jutsu!_" Yoru attacked with a dragon like fireball at 5 Death Eaters. The fire burned their clothes off and most of their skin, then ones that didn't manage to put a shield on. Not a problem, he just appeared from behind and repeated the jutsu. Then he took a kunai and started to slash right threw them, fast.

"_Futon: Daitoppa!_" Every Death Eater within Safaia's line of sight was blown away fast. Some when hit the wall, broke their backs even, then she grabbed 2 Death Eaters and threw them over her head, with their heads hitting the ground, while another one tried to attack her: "Avada Kedavra!" But she dodged it and attacked: "_Suiton: Suihachi!_" Washing him away to next week.

"_Shannaro!_" A Death Eater _barely_ dodged one of Sakura's fists and it collided with the wall behind, making an elephant size crater. He tried to shield himself, but she just grabbed his hand and crushed it so hard it broke with a loud crack, along with the wand.

"_Jyuuken!_" Hinata attacked them and killed them with few simple _Jyuuken_. Some of the remaining Death Eaters wanted to runaway, for the sake of their lives, but '_Doton: Ganchuro no Jutsu_', courtesy of Jeido, locked them up, before they could even make 4 steps.

"_Chidori_!" Sasuke hit one Death Eater impaling so his arm went right threw him. Seeing all that blood, made Harry turn green like Shrek.

'_Perfect.'_ Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry: "Avada Kedavra!" The green light flew at the Boy-Who-Lived and was only inches away from hitting him now!

When Harry saw the light, he thought he was going to die. But luckily:

"_Rasengan_!" Destroyed the spell.

"How…?" Harry wanted to know how something sphere like can destroy magic.

"My case: just lots and lots of dumb luck!" Naruto got ready the _Rasen-Shuriken_ and attacked Voldemort.

"No one shall stop me! Expeliramus!" The _Rasen-Shuriken_ got knocked out of Naruto's hands and flew towards the Death Eaters – nicely killing them.

"I was planning on getting rid of them later, but thanks for doing my job!" Naruto gave a cheeky smile at the Dark Lord. He only growled at that and attacked: "Avada Kedavra!"

"Missed me!" Naruto jumped away from Voldemort's range and attacked with a simple _Rasengan_.

"Difindo!" He raised a shield and turned his wand towards the unsuspecting Sakura, "Avada Kedavra!" The green light flew right at her, while she was breaking one Death Eater in 2 pieces.

"Sakura!" Sasuke saw the spell flying at her. She turned right to get hit right in the chest by the spell.

"One down!" Voldemort laughed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke ran to her, but she only turned into a log.

"What?" Voldemort didn't understand.

"A _Kawarimi No Jutsu_. Thank Kami, she did it earlier." Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Expeliramus!" Harry attacked at Voldemort, knocking his wand out. He got ready to do another spell at him, this time an immobilisation one.

"You think, you have defeated me yet? You are wrong." Voldemort hissed, when suddenly a _Hikari No Ken_ pierced his right wand arm.

"And how do you plan on fighting now, with no wand or no usable arm or no army?" Jeido got ready another _Hikari No Ken_. Voldemort looked around: She is telling the truth, every single of his men are either dead or badly injured or locked up in a jutsu. He decided to do something he didn't want to do so soon: run like a sissy. He turned to get his wand and teleport away, but: "Don't even think about it!" Harry went to get him. Just as Harry grabbed Voldemort's hand, the Dark Lord Apparated them both away.

"_Kuso_!" Safaia swore and got a whack.

"_No reason to talk like that_!" Naruto told her.

"_But Harry-kun…_!" Safaia said.

"_We'll get him back. Where could have he gone?_" Jeido asked. That will take some time to think of.

* * *

><p>Harry and Voldemort ended up few floors above the shinobi. This same hall, which was once dark with a hint of green in it made, was also destroyed like the rest: blown up walls, destroyed pillars, smoking piles of rubble, shattered glasses, some dead wizards that didn't survive the explosions, some fire from the explosions remained and the fountain was only blocks of rocks now. The only difference is that there are only 2 people currently here: fighting over something that Harry currently has.<p>

"I shall leave this place in peace, if you give me the prophecy." Voldemort outstretched his hand.

"I won't give you anything. You took away my parents and my godfather. You tried to take away my life and my friend's life's. I have no reason to give you anything." Harry looked rather angry at him. Voldemort seemed to enjoy his anger for some reason.

"Maybe, but you shall give me it." Voldemort looked ready to grab it, "I shall give you one chance, Harry. Give it to me and your life will be spared."

Not trusting him, Harry did the only thing he could: throw the glass ball to the ground, destroying it.

"No!" Voldemort yelled and he did a mind attack on Harry, "You won't live for long with the choice you did." Harry was on ground, feeling a migraine size of a continent. Voldemort was trying to kill him threw his mind now and there was nothing he could do about it.

"My victory is permanent Harry Potter. If only you joined my side, then maybe, maybe I could have spared your pathetic life. Now you shall be with you filth-blood mother." Voldemort smirked, only to get 4 kunai, 2 sword, 6 needles, paper tags and metal balls thrown at him.

"What is this?" Voldemort asked.

"I believe those are customary shinobi weapons. If I were you, Tom, I would wisely let go of Harry and surrender myself." Dumbledore appeared behind the shinobi, while giving a good advice. Voldemort didn't buy it and continued torturing Harry.

"Suit yourself." Dumbledore said, just as the metal wires around the kunai, swords and needles suddenly as if activated and tied him up.

"What?" He couldn't break free! Dumbledore gave a 'told you so' look. The metallic balls suddenly lit blue sparks on the paper tags and they began to emit fire and blew up. Voldemort ended up being thrown away few feet, with out his hands.

"Wow! That was more explosive then I thought!" Safaia looked surprised, "I thought it only would blow him away, not his hands off!" Voldemort was paralyzed of shock. He just lost his goddamned hands just because a girl didn't know the force of the explosion she probably suggested!

"That's it! When we get back home, I will make sure, you get a restraining order on how much explosives you can carry!" Jeido yelled out.

"You can't do that to me!" Safaia told her back.

"You," Voldemort got up, "You shall pay for this!" He screamed out.

"Sure, just send me the bill." Safaia crossed her hands. Voldemort hissed loudly and Nagini appeared next to him.

"What is it with bad guys and snakes?" Sakura asked, with annoyance, while the rest just shrugged.

**(A.N.: No seriously, what is up with bad guys and snakes?)**

"Attack them Nagini." Voldemort commanded and the snake went into offence, but a _Kuchiyose No Jutsu_ of snakes made her run in fear. 3 large snakes were now standing besides Sasuke, looking for what to eat from the dead bodies.

"Wanna take a try?" Sasuke asked, as he outstretched his hand to command the snakes to attack.

"This won't be pretty." Sakura said, as the snakes launched themselves. Voldemort screamed making some sort of energy come out of him, but, unfortunately for him, it wasn't strong enough and the snakes bit his legs badly, practically ripping them off his body.

"Let go of me! You should be bowing in front of me!" Voldemort shrieks.

"Get real. Those are Summon Snakes and will listen to their summoner only, which is me and not you." Sasuke smirks at the scene.

"Well, it seems that you should surrender or else those snakes could eat you alive." Dumbledore tells the Dark Lord, but he ignores it and tries to control the snakes with wandless magic, since he has no arms anymore, but he couldn't. The snakes had a very good protection.

"_Finish him._" Sasuke ordered and the snakes started to rip to apart and eating his flesh.

"Heavens, it looks horrible." Dumbledore closed his eyes.

"Eh, I've seen worse." Yoru comments the snake eating manners.

Voldemorts body was now practically nothing with only few small remains on the ground, which the snakes didn't found appetizing.

"Looks like he's gone." Harry breathes out, as he shakingly stands up.

"No, he's still here. Just hiding." Naruto says, with no doubt in his voice.

"Then where is he?" Harry asks/shouts.

"Mister Potter! I would advise you to change your tone!" Cornelius Fudge walks in with few reporters and Aurors, "You are talking to the Hokage of Konoha, after all!"

"_Who's this chicken man?_" Naruto asks his daughter.

"_That annoying man I told you about, the minister._" Safaia answers. Not understanding what are they talking about, Fudge makes a bow: "Lord Hokage, I am very happy that you have decided to join us. Unfortunately, thanks to Mister Potter and his so-called 'Dumbledore Army' destroyed the prestige that is the Ministry. Speaking of destroying, your shinobi were very bad with manners. Perhaps some deals that we can make in my office-" But he was cut off, when he got a punch straight in the face from Naruto.

"Not interested anymore." Naruto brushes the idea of the Alliance off.

"What? You can't be serious! You should be wiser then that! I would understand your daughter to be stupid, but not y-let go off me!" Naruto grabbed Fudge by his neck and held him above his head.

"Listen here, you nitwit for a leader, I will say this only once and if you don't get it I can pound it in your glass skull! I won't make an Alliance with someone so weak, a civilian could even defeat, I won't be making any types of friendship with someone that is too scared to admit the truth and I won't be befriending anyone who insults my close people!" Naruto slams him into the ground, head first. The Aurors are standing behind in fear of what can happen, but the reporters look ready to try and get a story: "Are those the words you want to say also to the press?" But gets punched away by a pinkette: "No comment." Fudge seems to have survived the hit and slowly is getting up: "What truth? There is nothing to be fighting."

Just as smoke comes out from Nagini's mouth and forms a smoke version of Voldemort: "Oh, but there is Minister. I am back; I will control the Wizarding World, the Muggle and World and The Elemental Countries. I promise you." Then he throws a smoke knife, which became real, towards Harry. Safaia, seeing this, stood right in front of Harry and caught the knife, before it hit her: "Nice try."

Voldemort shrieked and disappeared.

"He's as bad as Sakura was, when she was a fan-girl." Naruto said and got a hit right on top his head.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Naruto answers.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata bends down to her husband.

"Oh, Tou-san!" Safaia joins in, when she throws the knife right atop the Ministers head.

"He's back." The Minister only breathed.

As soon as possible the headlines said:

* * *

><p><strong>HE IS BACK! HE-WH-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED IS BACK!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>All false facts removed from Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Jane Umbirge removed from her position as Headmistress of Hogwarts and forbidden forever on Hogwarts grounds.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelius Fudge – removed from position of Minister of Magic.<strong>

**New Minister – Rufus Scrimgeour**

* * *

><p>"Well, not exactly a happy ending, but hey, at least things didn't end up in death for most of us." Naruto tried to cheer up the Golden Trio, but it didn't work.<p>

"At least the truth is out." Hermione looked out the window to see the dark clouds.

"And now he'll start doing more active movements." Harry said.

"Maybe, but he can't hurt you for now." Sakura fixed him up with a Medical Jutsu.

"If not now, then later, he will." Harry pulled his hand away, before she could finish healing him and walked away.

"Next time, you will be rude to Sakura and I will make you pray it was Voldemort torturing you." Sasuke said with a cold, deadly voice, proving his point.

"Bloody hell." Ron shivered.

* * *

><p><strong>Lalala. I know I'm late! Sorry! School is murder!<strong>

**Well, for everyone who waited: THANK YOU!**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter, but do not worry! I will tell you something next time that could make you happy!**

**Until then, I disappear to work on my other stories.**


	35. Chapter 35: Last Day

**If I owned any of these 2, you think I would be writing fan-fics?**

* * *

><p>The news about Voldemort's returned sure knows how to fly. Everyone in the Wizarding World knew about it before dinner time.<p>

"This world has a lot more chatter-boxes then ours," Sasuke looked out the window, while talking, "If it weren't true, then the news wouldn't spread this fast." He then faced the Gryffindors. The shinobi where currently staying with the Gryffindors, since there were no fancy dorms for them to stay.

"We don't chat!" Seamus exclaimed.

"So?" Sasuke seemed un-interested in the conversation now.

"He really reminds me off Snape now." Ron leaned closer to Harry, who had to agree. Sasuke was acting really cold right now.

* * *

><p>While this happened, Safaia, Jeido, Yoru and Naruto where with Dumbledore, getting the money they are supposed to have for this mission. Currently, Dumbledore was looking over the list of troubles the shinobi had and the extra shinobi bill: "This is a high price, but for Harry, it is worth. This should be about….hmmm…30 000 galleons, oh wait…40 000, my mistake." Dumbledore thought.<p>

"Fair enough." Naruto said, as Jeido grabbed the bag of galleons.

"But, I do have a request." Dumbledore gave them a scroll. Yoru took it, opened it up and held it so the others could read it.

"_Nani?_ You really want us to do this?" Safaia asked.

"Yes. I see that there is no other option. You are the best." Dumbledore says.

"You do realize this will have completely different pays?" Jeido informed.

"I am aware of that. Please look below." They all looked at the bottom of the scroll.

"Wait. Dumbledore-san, you really will do it? What if it doesn't work?" Naruto asked.

"It will. Stupid plans like this, always work." Dumbledore gave a tinkle, making Naruto cough awkwardly.

"_What did he do?_" Yoru asked, pointing at Naruto.

"_Ever heard even one of his mostly amazing plans with flaws and the thing about telling everyone loudly about them?_" Safaia asked.

"_I was young!_" Naruto protested.

"_You always say that!_" Safaia retorts.

"_Don't get me started, young lady, about your little mishaps._" Naruto threatens.

"_I'll tell Kaa-san!_" Safaia tells.

"_You wouldn't dare!_" Naruto said.

"_You bet I would._" Safaia puts her hands on her hips.

"_Those 2 seem to be very entertaining._" Dumbledore tells them making them all go anime surprise.

'_This is bad. I forgot he knows Japanese!' _Naruto thought.

"Don't worry. What happens here, stays here." Dumbledore reassures them.

"Great. When will this be paid?" Jeido asked regarding the scroll.

"It is mentioned there. Will you do it?" Dumbledore looked at them, while the 3 shinobi looked at Naruto.

"Okay. What do we have to sign here?" Naruto got a pen ready.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, Safaia was in her room, packing her stuff, when she hears a knock on the door. She looks at the knocker: Yoru.<p>

"Wanted something, Yoru-kun?" Safaia asked.

"Nothing much, just that…to tell you…something." He turned red.

"What?" Safaia titled her head.

"You know what. Otherwise, why would Jeido go all that trouble just to get us together in a dance?" Yoru asked.

* * *

><p>'<em>This is bad! He knows it was me!'<em> Jeido thinks franticly from her room, while having her ear pressed to the wall.

* * *

><p>"That…was…you?" Safaia suddenly turned Hinata Blush Special.<p>

"Yeah and that girl was you. I never thought I would ever say this, just hope my parents won't kill me, I like you. No, I really, really, really, really like you." Yoru said.

"As in…you love me?" Safaia asked.

* * *

><p>'<em>Okay, this is worth to listen to it.'<em> Jeido got comfortable.

* * *

><p>"YesIdo." Yoru said something fast.<p>

"What did you say?" Safaia walked closer, still red.

"I said: Yes, I do." Yoru said slower feeling his own face burn red.

"Yoru-kun!" Safaia hugged him strongly, "And I always liked you!"

* * *

><p>'<em>Cheesy, but better the in those shows.'<em> Jeido thought, as she munched on some popcorn.

* * *

><p>"Can you please stop calling me 'Yoru-kun' all the time?" Yoru asked.<p>

"I can call you 'Yoru-chan', if you like!" Safaia said.

"No, better 'Yoru-kun'." Yoru said, seeing this is better.

* * *

><p>'<em>This guy doesn't even know what he wants.'<em> Jeido thought with a hilarious voice.

* * *

><p>"Oi Jeido, we know you're listening! You should better hide your chakra signal. The disguise is lame for ANBU." Yoru said.<p>

'_But you can't even correctly confess to a girl.'_ Jeido thought back at him.

* * *

><p>The feast that ended the year was now on. Everyone, besides Toad-brige was there. Some of the Slytherins were saying it was good having Umbrige as the boss and not the old fool. All of the shinobi were enjoying a good meal at the Teachers table.<p>

"If they would have to sit with the students they would be sitting with me, since my father has good influence in-eek!" A kunai whizzed past Malfoy.

"Sorry, but we don't do much ugly snakes." Naruto suddenly appeared from behind, startling the Slytherin group, before disappearing again and reappearing at the teacher table.

"A very amazing trick." Dumbledore said.

"Did you see that?" Ginny asked.

"Bloody hell, how'd he do that?" Deana asked. Naruto simply showed a weird kunai and hid it again.

"Show off." Sasuke said.

"When he hasn't been one?" Sakura asked.

"Oi, oi." Naruto looks at them both.

Dumbledore gets up: "For all students, I hope this year was splendid for both the ones that begin and the ones that finish their life here. Times will get dark as the Dark Lord has risen, but that for another time. We have a great chance, something that I didn't have when I was a student, the Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato is being with us," Dumbledore motions to the blond dressed with a orange and black flamed cloak, who grins at everyone, "I agree very splendid. Now then, if there is nothing else, I can only say: have a splendid summer!"

* * *

><p>In the Ministry of Magic.<p>

"So you are not resigning me?" Umbrige asked the new Minister.

"No, you may have had a problem with Hogwarts, but with the proper actions, we can set things straight. Now go and start doing your job." Scrimgeour said.

"At once." Umbrige walked back to her office, grinning sickengly, while thinking: _'I will make Harry Potter and his friends pay for what they did!' _But that was before someone screamed and pointed at Umbrige: "Her skirt is on fire!"

"Oh dear!" Umbrige looked at her skirt to see the fire, spreading fast, "Get it off, get it off, get it off!" But before she could do anything, for some reason only her clothes burned away, leaving her…clothe less.

"Kami-sama, where did you get this idea?" Safaia asked.

"A pyromaniac girlfriend inspired me to do it." Yoru answered.

"Pyromania is contagious. Wanna blow up Fudge's house?" Safaia asked.

"When he's taking the bath." Yoru said and they both disappeared.

**(A.N.: Lord, Konoha will have a Pyromania Duo if they keep this up. Let's pray for the innocent people that saw Umbrige with no clothes)**

* * *

><p>Back at Hogwarts, the train station. Everyone was excited to get home. Well, almost everyone. Harry didn't want to go back to the Dursleys.<p>

"Even if you hate them, they still are family." Jeido said. She and the other shinobi are looking over the students head or any suspicious activity.

"But they are horrible. And my only real family was Sirius." Harry said, sadly.

"Look on the bright side: you're friends are here to support you." Safaia said.

"Say, are you with Yoru now?" Ginny asked.

"How'd you guessed? Do you read minds?" Safaia asked.

"No, it's rather visible that you are now with him. You both are glowing." Ginny said, as some other girls nodded.

"Little Safaia-chan is with Yoru? Oh boy, Sasuke I think we better start planning things for the next generation." Naruto said, jokingly.

"Oh great. More possible Naruto's." Sasuke complained.

"It's not that bad. My Baa-san said she was happy when I came. Maybe we will be too." Sakura said.

"I'm still young." Sasuke cried anime style.

"Have a great summer!" Safaia told everyone as the train started to go back to London.

"You 3 got no spirit at all!" Malfoy screamed.

"Oh do we?" Yoru said, as he, Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their girls and kissed.

"Okay, I need to get a boyfriend." Jeido said, seeing she is the only one with no one to kiss.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?" Ron asked, looking out the window.<p>

"Those guys are amazing. Hot, young, beautiful, smart and skilled." Hermione said.

"Am I not amazing?" Ron quietly asked.

"Of course you are. They are perfect for their girls, you are for me." Hermione said, making him turn read.

"If you 2 need some time alone, just tell us, we will leave." Harry said, making those 2 shift uncomfortably.

"Let's hope they won't do anything else." Ginny said.

"Hey!" Rona and Hermione exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Back at the train station.<p>

"_That should so shut him up."_ Safaia said.

"_What's this new task about?"_ Sasuke asked.

"_Can't hide anything from you, can I?"_ Naruto asked, as he took out the scroll and showed the contents:

* * *

><p>Client: Albus Dumbledore<p>

Continuation of the mission: Unknown

Pay: After mission, done by Minerva McGonagall

Mission: Protection of Harry Potter till the time he defeats Dark Lord Voldemort.

Shinobi for the job: Uzumaki Safaia, Hikari Jeido, Uchiha Yoru and any other available shinobi

Note: in case of my death, continue the mission with precaution and destroy Voldemort's Horcrux.

* * *

><p>And some important information regarding Voldemort and the <em>condition<em> Jeido found about Harry.

_"Another rocking adventure? You guys seem to be more and more like us now."_ Sakura read it.

_"We have what we get."_ Safaia said.

_"Let's go. One of these points will happen soon."_ Yoru looked at one of the Note points. With that they all disappear into thin air back to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes people, this is what I wanted to tell you guys. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Some of you may not want, while some may. You are allowed to not read the sequel if you wish.<strong>

**()**

**To those with interest all facts regarding the sequel can be seen in my profile under the OC list.**

**()**

**For those, who are too lazy to look:**

**Title of the sequel: the Shinobi Teachers: Shinobi Come Back to Hogwarts**

**Time: Should come out sometime the other half of December, like after Christmas.**

**()**

**Right now, I wish to thank all of you, who read this story. It may not be perfect, but keep in mind this is actual first xover and it can't be perfect. I also have the 6th book, so I should be able to stay more in sync with the story, since I only saw the 5th movie only 2 times and both on different language each.**

**()**

**So, have a nice time. Enjoy your free time, maybe update some stories. Kyuubi No Tenshi singing off!**


	36. Chapter 36: Authors Note

**~IMPORTANT NOTE!~**

**~IMPORTANT NOTE!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Did you miss me? I hope not too much. I got news for you:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THE SEQUEL IS UP!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this story, <em>The Shinobi Teachers<em>, has the long waited sequel finally has come out. Correct, _Shinobi Teachers: Shinobi Come Back To Hogwarts_ is here on FanFiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>We can meet the young trio of shinobi help Harry and co once more against the fight with Voldemort.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you will read it, my dear readers, and that you will review it.<strong>

**Next time you will hear from me, is when I will post chapter 2 of the story. **

**Until then, farewell! (Disappears in poof of smoke)**

* * *

><p><strong>~IMPORTANT NOTE!~<strong>

**~IMPORTANT NOTE!~**


End file.
